There's no love in this
by MixyX
Summary: This girl was getting sold to demons, but someone saved her from being sold to someone worse than him. Now, after saving her life she has to serve the Manor. There are 2 rules that she can't break. It's mostly the second one. What will happened next? *WARNING SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE RATED M*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: For Sale…!

I was in a cage. I was dressed in a black ripped dress. My long gold brown hair was messy and tangled up. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. I grab on the bar to look at all of those demons watching me, wanting me…

"Now, who's up to get this human girl? You can do anything with her: Make her as your slave, make her as your toy, or make her as your wife. Who cares? You we have to win her if you want her. She'll be the first human to be sold and WILL BE THE ONLY ONE." The MC man was announcing to the people.

I crawled back even farther. I put my knees to my chest and rock myself back and forth. "Why me? Why me?" Repeating those words again and again tears coming down my face. I was shaking. It was not that long ago since they captured me. It happened like this….

I was walking down in town when, I saw a lost child. I went to help that child and I did. He said he lost his parents somewhere so; I walked around the town to search for his parents. It was getting dark, but I still searched for his parents and I found his parents. They thanked me for finding him.

Night time has fallen. I walked to my house by myself, when I felt someone following. I didn't want to look back, but I wanted to know so I did. That person grabbed me, "AHH!" I screamed loud. Then a hand covers my mouth. "Don't leave or else something will happen to you." That person's voice sounds masculine… It must be one of those rapists. I elbowed him in the stomach. I ran fast as I could. I heard his shoe clicking after me. "Oh, you escape me. I'm too fast for you!" He caught up to me and jumped on me.

"See? Like I said you can't escape me." His face was close to me. I turn my face away; when I did I took a glance at his face. His eyes were fuchsia, his teeth were sharp, and his skin is pale in the dim. I look at his hands that were on my shoulders, "It's black." I whisper very quietly. From his hands to his arms it was something glowing around him. It was like some black aurora around him.

"Do you know who I am?" He uses his hand to move my face to face him. "N-No!" I was afraid, I felt like dying. "I'm a demon. Do you know demons are real? I'm going to steal your soul." His face comes closer, "NO!" I yelled.

"Stop!" Another male voice comes joining in. "You shouldn't steal her soul. We should sell her to our demon people that would make us a lot of money off her." The male was talking to the demon on top of me. "Sure." He agreed with him.

"We're going to have fun." He takes me….somewhere.

After taking me somewhere, he threw me into a cage. My dress was ripped because I was fighting for my life, but he had to knock me out for fighting back.

That is how I got here.

"Does anyone what her?" The MC was waiting for people to fight for me. I was shaking my head, "No, no, no…" I cried harder. This man comes up, "I want her." He walks closer to me. I squeal in fear. "No…! Someone help me!" I cover my face.

"I want her too." I pull my hand away from my face and see a tall man coming to the MC. "She rather have me then you." He told to that other guy. He walks closer to me. I scoot back. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." His hand was out for me to shake it. I was hesitated to take it, but I couldn't so I didn't. When people say 'I won't hurt you' that's such a lie to me. I heard that one a lot when I was with my family.

They MC come to unlock the cage I was in. I walked out afraid. I was shaking, when coming out. "Choose who you want to be." The MC gesture me to choose one of the guys. I just wanted to leave, to escape. I walked a little to choose that Sebastian guy because he seems nicer. I know I shouldn't choose someone how they look, but I couldn't choose the other man that was right next to him.

"Oh you want me? Then, let us go." That guy Sebastian grabs my hand and drags me away from here.

SEBASTIAN POV:

I watched up from the stage a human girl being sale? She could be useful to the young master and me, mostly me. But there won't be love in it. I will tease her for fun. I wanted her just for the young master to be company so, he wouldn't be lonely. "I want her too." I walked up to that woman, "She rather have me than you." I told the other man. I'm very confident that she'll choose me.

Then, I turn to her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." I put my hands in front of her, she didn't shake it. I wanted to be friendly to her so, she'll choose me. When, she scooted back because I was coming closer, I knew she was afraid, scared to death. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying maybe.

The MC took out the woman and I was waiting for her to choose one of us. She was really shaking. She walks closer to me. 'Yes. I knew you'll choose me.' I thought to myself.

"Oh you want me? Then, let us go." I grab her hand and drag her away from here.

BACK THE WOMAN:

"What's your name?" He walks in front of me.

"M-My name is… Katharina Emma Archer." I didn't look up to that man back either.

"Remember I told you my name was Sebastian Michaelis. I want you to call me that." He stops then, I hit his back.

"Sorry… Mr. Michaelis." I hung my head down to not to face him.

"It's fine. Come on let's get you out of here." I followed him

He takes me to this big manor. "Where am I?" I asked him, "This is my master's house." He replied. "Your master's house?" "Yes. His name is Ciel Phantomhive." "Oh, that little kid." This man serves him? Wow.

Mr. Michaelis opens the door to the Manor. "Wow. It's so big." I looked at the entrance of the foyer. "I… I shouldn't be here." I turned around to head out of the door when, Mr. Michealis stops me from doing that.

"You can't live." He grips his hand on my arm. "I saved your life over there. Those demons could have taken your soul from you, you know that?" I nodded my head. "For saving your life you have to serve the Phantomhive for now on."

"Okay." I said to him and he let go of my arm. "In this agreement there are two rules in this: Rule 1: Protect the young master and Rule 2: NO LOVE IN THE MANOR. Got that?" He explained to me. "Yes." I awkwardly bowed to him.

"I must report to the young master, but I will take you to your room." He guides me to my room. "Thank you, Mr. Michaelis." I said that to him. "Your welcome." Then he left.

I was in the room, "I shouldn't be here… A prisoner of a slave should be here at all. I just got out of it not that long ago."

KATHARINA'S LIFE, WHEN YOUNG:

When, I was born my parents lost their house because of money lost. When, I was growing up life was hard because my parents were looking for jobs to work at. My mom and dad would find a lover of their own and even stay with them and I on the other hand would be lonely. I would cry myself to sleep because they were here for me. I had no one at that time.

Soon, later on when I was 13 years old. My mom and dad were prisoners somehow and I became one too. It was hard life from that point on. I was never good with men because I was sexually assaulted a few times and I tried to protect myself by defending, but if I did that I would get beat a bit.

One time this man was about to rape me, but my mom said that she rather be the one who gets hurt for me. She told me to not look and hide away from the scene. All I heard is pain… I was scar for life from that moment on. I try to keep my distance from men as possible. I don't really care if they're nice or not.

When, I was 15 I saw my dad getting beat up and torture because he wouldn't let me or my mom get assaulted or anything. And then, right there he was being beat. I screamed for his name a million times… Then he was dead. "DAD…? DAD! DAD! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T…!" I cried in his bloody shirt. I put my head on top of his chest to where his heart was at… it stopped beating. I checked his breathing it stopped too. My mom tries to pull me away from him, but I wouldn't want to let go.

In those years I was like those sex slave to the leader and stuff. I would always feel ashamed for doing it. I had no choice. My mother was dying from some sickness. I could be with her, by her side till the sickness ends. I would have held in my arms watch her breathing body moving up and down slowly till it stops, but I couldn't. The only last word I heard from her was "Leave now…. Be free… After your mother's death I need you to leave this place at once. Don't' look… Back." That was her dying words to me.

Trying to escape from that place was hard. It was secured good for any prisoners like me to escape, but I manage to do so. At the age of 16+ of being one of those prisoners they found me again. I was like the leader 'toy'.

When, it was my 25th birthday, I escaped again. I was my own person now. I could live and be happy, if I could… But I didn't need to be someone slaves. Even though my parent's deaths were sad in my life they taught me things and lesson in life. It's mostly how people can be so cruel and things like this that happens to me will never stop. I felt happier than ever. I wanted to start a family, but I'm too scared to talk to men because due to my experience it was horrible, terrifying, awful, etc.

Learning to live by yourself and having no friends it makes it easier for me to live. I'm happy, I'm alone, but having friends does get your company, but that's harder to make. You live and you learn, don't you?

Remembering all those events in my life it terrifies me a bit. But I am lucky I'm here today living who I am now. I'm not known to be 'those' people as their slave or what not, but over here I am a person. A person with freedom.

I heard someone knocking, "Yes? It's open." The person that opens the door is a purple headed girl, "Oh, you must be that new girl that Sebastian and Ciel were talking about. I'm Wendy Scott. The young master wants to see you." I followed her.

"You must know my name, am I right?" "Yes. It's Katharina." I nodded my head.

"When did you start to work here and why?" I asked her.

"I'm Sebastian's girlfriend and that's how."

Mr. Michaelis has a girlfriend? Wow! "Then, you must be a…. demon."

"Yes. I am. I'm surprised that you're the first human woman to be sold off at the demon world."

I was face to face to the Earl of Phanhomtive. "So, you're Katharina Emma Archer."

"Yes, I am."

"Sebastian told me what happened. That was surprising to hear that. He said that you're going to repay the debts by working here. So, you'll be a maid here too. Tomorrow morning the staffs will help you. You may leave now." He was done talking then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My First Attack

It was morning; I got up and saw a maid uniform on my bed. I just look at it. I grab the whole uniform up and it was like an ankle length dress, but I remembered that girl Wendy. Her dress was like half of her thighs, which is too short.

I went to the bathroom to get ready to work? Then? I got my uniform on me. "It's not that complicated to wear." I look at my uniform on my body. For my hair, I just put it in a ponytail. I heard knocking on the door. "Yes?" I look straight at the door.

"May I come in?" It was a different voice, but female. It wasn't Wendy… Who could it be?

"Yes, you may." I try to keep composure. A woman with cherry red hair with two ponytails on both of her ends of the head comes in. "You may be?" I look so confuse.

"Oh! I'm Mey Rin! I will have to show you around in the Phantomhive Manor. And you're already ready for the day!" She clasps her hands together. "From today and on you'll be following me, Finny, Snake, and Bard and helping us!" Mey Rin grabs me and we headed off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I look at her while she drags me somewhere in the Manor. "I need to show you the places in the Manor. Okay this is…." She shows me every room in the Manor.

"Wow! There are a lot of things in these rooms…" My eyes wonder everywhere around the room.

Then, she shows me the staff lounge or area for us to eat and etc. "Hello guys! We have a new member in the family. Introduce yourself to them." She pushes my back.

"I'm Katharina Emma Archer; I'm going to be working here with all of you guys from now on. If you need me to help you, I will help." I bow to them.

"Hi, I'm Finnian, but call me Finny if you like." That's Finnian.

"I'm Baldroy." He seems very uninterested in this.

"I'm Snake, said Emily." Who's Emily?

"Who's Emily by the way?" I look at them.

Mey Rin perks up, "Emily is one of Snake's snakes. He has nine or ten of them. There's Emily, Dan, Oscar, Donne, Keats, Wordworth, Webster, Wilde, Goethe, and Bronte. Snake wouldn't talk to you; his snakes would talk to you from him."

"Oh! That's cool!" Having snakes around the Manor will he hell for me. I start to imagine it. I had these weird things popping in my head; I shake my head to get rid of that thinking.

"Lastly, this is Tanaka. He doesn't speak much only if he's in his adult form. But he would usually say 'ho ho ho'" Mey Rin explains the last one to me.

"Oh okay. It's really nice to meet you all. I never really had friends, when growing up. Even today I still don't have friends. I try to make friends but it's just hard for me to."

"Why is that?" Finny looks sad for me.

"I wouldn't mind telling you about my life. I know it may sound sad, but I don't want any pity from you guys, okay?" I look at them.

"Okay!" They all say.

"When, I was born my parents lost their house because of money lost. When, I was growing up life was hard because my parents were looking for jobs to work at. My mom and dad would find a lover of their own and even stay with them and I on the other hand would be lonely. I would cry myself to sleep because they were here for me. I had no one at that time. Soon, later on when I was 13 years old. My mom and dad were prisoners somehow and I became one too. It was hard life from that point on. My mom was the one who gets hurt for me. She told me to not look and hide away from the scene. All I heard is pain… I was scar for life from that moment on. When, I was 15 I saw my dad getting beat up and torture because he wouldn't let me or my mom get hurt or anything. And then, right there he was being beat. I screamed for his name a million times… Then he was dead. I cried in his bloody shirt. I put my head on top of his chest to where his heart was at… it stopped beating. I checked his breathing it stopped too. My mom tries to pull me away from him, but I wouldn't want to let go. My mother was dying from some sickness. I could be with her, by her side till the sickness ends. I would have held in my arms watch her breathing body moving up and down slowly till it stops, but I couldn't. The only last word I heard from her was "Leave now…. Be free… After your mother's death I need you to leave this place at once. Don't' look… Back." That was her dying words to me. Trying to escape from that place was hard. It was secured good for any prisoners like me to escape, but I manage to do so. At the age of 13-15 of being one of those prisoners they found me again. When, it was my 25th birthday, I escaped again. I was my own person now. I could live and be happy, if I could… But I didn't need to be someone slaves. Even though my parent's deaths were sad in my life they taught me things and lesson in life. It's mostly how people can be so cruel and things like this that happens to me will never stop. I felt happier than ever. Learning to live by yourself and having no friends it makes it easier for me to live. I'm happy, I'm alone, but having friends does get your company, but that's harder to make. You live and you learn, don't you?" I had to think about what words to put in and what words not to put in. I had to change it up a bit.

Finny and Mey Rin were crying, "Tha-that was so s-sad!"

"It's okay guys… I'm better now. I'm not in that situation no more so, lighten up a bit." I pat their backs.

*Doors opening* "What are you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to be working?" It was Mr. Michaelis and Wendy.

"Mr. Sebastian, we were getting Katharina comfortable in the manor that's all." Mey Rin bowed her head low to Mr. Michaelis.

"Is that so? Then, Katharina you can choose who you want to work or help with. Now, let's get moving." He claps his hands and I chose Finny.

"Finny, I'm going to be helping you."

"Okay!" He said in a cheerfully voice.

"I didn't know gardening would be this hard." I was picking weeds from the ground.

"When, you love your job, you never think how hard it is at all." He is picking weeds fast than I am.

"Maybe it's because it is my first time doing this." I chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe. First timer will be sore and back aching."

"You make it sound like its extreme. Haha. I'm scared now." I try picking it faster like Finny does.

"Haha! Don't be scared." He slaps my back and my face and upper body slams to the ground. "OH! I'M SO SORRY!" He helps me up and takes me inside the Manor.

I was spitting out dirt and maybe grass from my mouth. "Ugh!" I was covered in dirt and grass. "You have a strong hit, don't you? WOW!"

"I'm so sorry! I promise not to do that again!" He was panicking.

"You don't need to panic, Finny. I'm fine. At least you didn't kill me." I joke with him again.

We were walking in the halls, "I'm going take you to your room." Finny was worried about still? This is when we hit Mr. Michaelis.

"My, my, what happened to you, Katharina? Finny, what did you do?" He was shock then he was angry? I think or upset…

Finny could speak up so I did. "It wasn't Finny's fault. It was my fault from being off tasked and I got myself dirty." I bow to Mr. Michaelis, when I bowed to him dirt comes falling off my head. "Sorry!" Crap why are things so bad now!?

"Finny, go back to your work. I'll handle her." Finny did want Mr. Michaelis had told him to do.

Mr. Michaelis was taking me to my room, "How was your first day?"

"! Oh! It was fine… Not bad…" I was fidgeting with my fingers.

"Oh. Why are you nervous around me?" He stops walking and turns to me.

"I'm just am, Mr. Michaelis. It's naturally for me to be nervous around older people." I avoid my eyes from him.

"Please don't call me 'Mr. Michaelis'."

"But I feel more comfortable to call someone older than me by their last name or title…"

"Well… If you really feel comfortable with it then, okay." He lets me call him Mr. Michaelis.

"Wendy said that she's your girlfriend, which must be true. She's really beautiful." As for me an average normal looking woman. Always been called 'ugly' but like I do admit and it doesn't really hurt me.

"Katharina, remember the rules?" He voice was stern.

"Yes, I know. Protect the young master and no love, Mr. Michaelis. How could I not forget? If I did break it you would kill me, I know already." I walk farther ahead in the hallway.

I start taking off my clothes in the bathroom. The water was ready. I look at my body that I hated so much… It was ugly because all the things I had done to it or someone had done to it. There was a scar at my lower back, which was when I was fighting back to the leader. I had a lot of scars that shows what I've been through and how I am a fighter that is living today.

I step in the hot steamy bath, it felt nice. I sink in the bath more to my mouth. I closed my eyes and relax.

I felt someone pushing me down to drown in the water. I open my eyes in shock and fear. I was kicking my feet and throwing my arms in the air. I scratch the person arms. I felt the weight on my shoulders disappeared.

I was gasping for air. "What the hell happened!?" I was scared, "What if they found me again?" I got out from the tub and wore a casual dress.

After that bathroom attack, I went to report it to Mr. Michaelis. I had my uniform in my arms. I went to the washing room to wash my uniform. When, I went inside the room and put my uniform inside the washer. I felt a present here with me. I turn around, I didn't see anything it. Someone touched my shoulders and I only saw a flash of them and a hand grabs me and knocks me out by hitting me with the washer.

"Katharina? Katharina?" I move my head. I open my eyes a bit, it was blurry. "Katharina, are you okay?" I open my eyes wide. I got myself up. I look around and it was my bedroom.

"I'm in my bedroom…" I touch the sheets.

"What happened to you, Katharina?" It was Mr. Michaelis voice talking.

"What happened to me?" I felt something wrapped around my head. I went to touch it and it was a bandage around my head.

"You were knocked out in the laundry room and your head was bleeding a little. So, I carried you to your room and bandaged your forehead." He was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"That is right! I went to the washing room to put my uniform in the washer, when someone knocked me out. I wanted to go and tell you about something after I put my uniform in the washer."

"What was the thing you wanted to tell me?" He looks into my eyes.

"When, I was cleaning myself I was attack. Someone was trying to drown me in the bath. I didn't know if to tell you or not." I look down.

"It's a good thing you told me. We'll find out who's behind this. Get some rest." He pats my head. He gets up,

"I'm not sleeping. I don't want to be attacked again. What, if they come into my room and kill me here?!" I start getting up and throwing the bed sheets away from me. When, I got up I fell down in an instance. Mr. Michaelis caught me in his arms. My face was close to his chest, I could hear his heart beating.

"AHEM!" It was Wendy, "What's going on?"

Mr. Michael straighten me up, "Darling, she was getting up and she fell down so I, a nice person went to help her up." He was trying to act innocent to her. I just look away from her.

"Okay…" I think she was suspicious about our position still, but she let it go. "Come on, Sebastian, let's go to the young master, he wants us." She let an arm out for Sebastian to.

"I'll come soon after Katharina sleeps. I shouldn't let her get attack again. If you're wondering I'll you later and the young master." He explains to her. All she did was nod and left.

"I'll be right here if anyone tries and come to attack you." He gestures me to sleep. I went into my covers and try to sleep… I couldn't because it felt AWKWARD to have Mr. Michaelis here in my room.

"You can't sleep?"

"No." My back faced him.

"Here let me help you." He comes and sits on my bed.

"Wait what are you trying to do-" Mr. Michaelis starts to stroke my head.

"Stroking someone's head will make them fall asleep faster." He said stroking it nicely.

"Won't Wendy be—?"

"It's fine. I'm only doing this once." In the matter of minutes I fell asleep in his gentle stroking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hunting

It was morning, "I made it alive!" I was relief. I look around my room and Mr. Michaelis wasn't here. "Maybe he felt when I was sleeping?" I thought to myself. I shrugged it off. I got myself ready for the day. I head out of my room when I hear Mr. Michaelis and the young master talking,

Mr. Michaelis: "Young master, there's someone targeting Katharina."

Young master: "Is there? How so?"

Mr. Michaelis: "The first attack was when Katharina was cleaning herself up. Someone was trying to drown her. The second attack was when she was going to the laundry room to clean her uniform. She was knocked out."

Young master: "How can that be? Was it in the night time?"

Mr. Michaelis: "No, it was in the afternoon."

Young master: "Nobody came in the Manor yesterday. Could it been an assassin? Or a demon? Someone must be targeting her for a reason."

Mr. Michaelis: "I think so too. But why would they target her for?"

Young master: "That's your job to find out. Sebastian, I order to find that person and bring it to me."

Mr. Michaelis: "Yes, my lord."

Young master: "By the way, where's Windy?"

Mr. Michaelis: "She's cleaning the library."

Young master: "Okay…"

Even though I was just hearing it and didn't see them talk, I was thinking about the person that wanted me dead. "It would be the Redden Moore that was out to get me." I ran to the staff's lounge. The Redden Moore is a group that sells things or people. I was their prisoner.

I open the door, "Hey guys." I saw all of them here together.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? We heard what happened." Mey Rin runs up to me and hugs me.

"I'm fine. I just got hurt that's it." I made an 'I'm okay' smile.

"Don't act like you're fine. I know you're not fine." Finny commented in.

"Am I dead? No. See I'm alive. I can take care of myself."

"Well, guys, I have to go hunting for animals for dinner." Bard gets up from his seat and walks to the door.

"Wait! I want to come too! I'm good at using a bow. My aiming is accurate. I'll kill any animals. I will show you!" I walk up to him and stand tall.

"Fine… Let's go." It seems like he didn't want to deal with any bullshit.

"What part in the woods are we in?" I stand next to him with my bow and him holding his gun.

"We're somewhere in the heart of the woods." He looks around for animals to kill.

"Katharina, shoot that deer down." He commands me so; I shoot the deer down three times.

"Wooho!" I jump up in my celebration of killing a deer.

"Nice aiming!" He pats my shoulder. "Maybe I should take you hunting next time."

"You should." I went to the deer and took out the arrows in the body.

"Katharina, go hunt some more down. Like four more deer."

"Okay!" I was pumped up to kill some more deer.

AT THE MANOR SEBASTIAN POV:

I was looking for Katharina. I went to Mey Rin and the others, "Mey Rin, Finny, Tanaka, and Snake! Where's Katharina? I'm looking for her."

"Oh. She's not here, sir. She's hunting with Bard." Finny smiles.

"You guys shouldn't have let her go. What if she gets kill, when she's hunting?" My eyebrows were twitching.

"Bard's staying with her." Mey Rin said in.

"How much you bet, he'll let her go and kill animals by herself. I'm going to find her. Where do they go?"

"I think they went to the wood that is close to our Manor." Finny was thinking. I left after he said the it was close to the Manor.

HUNTING WITH KATHARINA:

I was looking around for deer in the woods. I was ready to shoot a deer down by any second. "I hope I don't shoot a person down." I whisper to myself. I was in my bowing position, ready to strike. I saw something running fast. I move to see if there's any deer there.

"No deer…" I kept searching around.

Not that long I shot a deer down. I walked to the deer I shot and took out the arrows. I was busy taking out the arrows when, I felt something a present. I held onto the arrow tightly and I spin around to stab that person.

"Whoa! Don't kill me!"

"BARD?! Don't creep up to me like that… I thought you were someone trying to kill me…!" I drop my arm down.

"Sorry. I thought you were concentrating on taking the arrows out so, I didn't bother you at that moment."

I sighed deeply, "Okay… I'll go find some more deer to hunt."

"No, this is enough for now. We'll come back soon. Don't want to kill too many deer to stink up the entire Manor."

"Haha, no, we don't do we." I laughed along.

We were walking back. We are still in the woods. I saw a figure hiding behind a tree. I thought I saw just seeing things, but I wasn't. The figure looks like a male. I see 'him' holding a gun out and it was to aim at Bard. Before I knew it I went to save him. I jump to save him from the bullet.

*BANG* the gun shots was heard. Birds were flying everywhere. I felt a lot of pain.

"KATHARINA! YOU'RE BLEEDING A LOT." He tries to stop the blood from pouring out too much by using his coat to stop the bleed for now. I was shot in the shoulders

I was lying down on the ground. I see the blood flowing backwards to my neck. "I-it hurts…" I was scared now. I've never been this terrified in my whole life except being a slave in general.

"Don't talk. Keep your energy." He was VERY worried about me now. "Damn it! Why did I have to bring you, if I knew this would happen…?" He was blaming himself.

"BARD, KATHARINA!" It was Mr. Michaelis voice… What's he doing here?

"Over here, sir!" He calls out to Mr. Michaelis.

He gasps at see the sight he saw of us, "What happened?"

"She was shot. It was my fault I didn't watch her." He was blaming himself even more… no it was mine, Bard.

"WHO TOLD—" I cut Mr. Michaelis off.

"No, I did it. I saw someone aiming at Bard. I didn't want him to get shot, so I took the blow for him. He did nothing wrong! Stop blaming yourself, Bard! I did this to myself not you!" After talking a few sentences I felt like blacking out. My eyes were trying to close.

"Katharina? Katharina? Katharina!" All I heard were their voices shouting my name…

WHEN KATHARINA BLACKED OUT WITH BARD AND SEBASTIAN:

"Bard, we need to go leave, now! You don't know who might be lingering out here right now." Sebastian ordered Bard.

"Yes, sir." Bard went ahead first.

Sebastian picks up Katharina and runs as fast as he could to get far away from here. "Why are you targeted?" He looked at her sleeping form as he's jumping from trees to trees.

When, they went to the Manor Sebastian orders the servants to get things for him. He's going to take out the bullet from her shoulders.

"Sebastian dear, what happened?" Wendy looks at Sebastian.

"Katharina was shot. Who told her that she could leave?" he was irritated.

"Honey—"

"Stop Wendy! I need you to stop bothering me, right now. I need to take out the bullet from her shoulder."

"O-okay." She was surprised to hear what he had said.

Sebastian took Katharina to her room. Snake had the towel to cover the whole bed. Finny had the tool to do surgery. Mey Rin had the bowl of water. Bard had the medicine to make Katharina to sleep for longer and numb her. Tanaka had sheets of covers to cover Katharina's body.

FEW HOURS LATER, it was done. Sebastian was finished. "Wendy, I want you to watch over her till I come back." He kissed her lips

"Okay." She kissed him back.

Sebastian went to report to Ciel.

Sebastian: "Young master, she got shot to save Bard's life."

Ciel: "What? How? Why would she go out hunting even she knows she'll get killed?!"

Sebastian: "I don't know either. She said it was her idea out of going with Bard."

Ciel: "That woman… She wants to get killed…? How did you do to her?"

Sebastian: "I gave her surgery and now Wendy is watching her till I come back."

Ciel: "Have you investigated who was behind it?"

Sebastian: "No, not yet. There's not that much evidence of showing who did it."

Ciel: "You seem really concern about her. Why is that?"

Sebastian: "I saved her life from demons and she's working for us. If this happens to the others I would find out who did it."

Ciel: "Then, if you want to you can make her follow you or you can watch over her… Or I could order you to protect her."

Sebastian: "I'll protect her even if there's an order or not."

Ciel: "That surprising to hear you say that…! You may leave now."

Sebastian left his office.

BACK TO KATHARINA:

I groan in pain. I opened my eyes and I saw Windy sitting there waiting for me to wake up or something. "What?—"

"Sebastian did surgery on you. That's how you're alive." I heard a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh, he did?" I whisper to myself.

Then, the door opens. It was Mr. Michaelis. "I shall be going, now." Wendy got up from the chair and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Michaelis walks to me and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling fine, but just feeling some pain on my shoulder." I was honest with him.

"You're an honest girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." I have to admit it.

"Are you hungry? I'll get you food." He offers.

"Yeah, I am." I waited for the food to be ready to be brought up here.

After eating the food Mr. Michaelis and I were chatting. We got to know each other more than ever. He was there till mid night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner Party

It's been a week since I worked in the Manor. I fear that I would get killed at any second or moment that I'm alone… but who would want to kill me?

I was assigned to follow Mr. Michealis for a dinner party. This is worse. Someone might kill me in that dinner party. All of the servants had to dress nice. Everything had to be nice and perfect that what Mr. Michaelis said to us. We had to do preparation get everything nice and organize etc.

"Mey Rin, I need you to get the table cloth. Finny, get plates to decorate the table. Snake, pick out the sparkling wine. Bard, see if we have the ingredients for our food tonight, Wendy set the plates, forks, spoon, napkins, and cups. Katharina, you come with me and follow me until the party is done. Everyone knows their job?" We all nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

I follow Mr. Michaelis. "Mr. Michaelis, why am I with you? Isn't Wendy supposed to be with you?"

"Would you rather be protected by me or die and I save you again."

"Umm… Protected by you…?"

"Why do you sound confused when saying it?" He turns to look at me.

"Because no matter what happens to me you'll be there to save me."

"Every time I save you, you owe me a lot because saving you means you will be in my debts a little longer if this keeps going on." He pinches my cheeks. "We should speak about another topic."

He lets go on my cheeks and I rubbed it, "You didn't have to pinch me!"

"Well, I did. It's too late now." We walked to the young master's study room.

"Young master, everything is getting cover for now. Shall I see who is the guest that are coming?" I stood from a far from those two.

"Yes, you can. Katharina will help you too. Is that right Katharina?" I looked up at the young master.

"O-oh?! Yes…! I shall help!" I didn't pay attention. I was zoned out.

"Okay, then its settle. Go to that corner over there and do the guest list." The young master commands us.

Both of us were setting things out. "So, she's coming over…. That family's coming too…. The Redden..." I stopped my track. "They're coming too….!" I was getting scared. My eyes were glued to THAT CERTAIN PAPER. I got up and ran out the room.

"Katharina!" I heard him calling my name.

"They- They can't come… They'll take me back….!" I was shaking.

I heard someone calling my name out, "Hey, Katharina! Will you help me out with these plates?" It was Wendy.

"Yeah sure." I just needed to get that off my mind for now, so I need something like helping someone else to occupy my mind.

I went to the place where they store the plates and forks and stuff. I helped her grab the plates.

"What do you have into my boyfriend?" She started the conversation.

"Nothing. Why do you say that?"

"It seems like he's always saving you from harm, you know? Is it because you did something to him?"

"No! Are you jealous? It's normal for couples to be jealous."

"I am jealous. You know that I'm a demon and I can kill you right now, if I can't control my emotion. Sebastian will never love a human. He will only do that IF HE HAS TO. You're just a bothersome. I know you have feelings for him even if you don't think or recognize it." She was speaking on too much.

"Stop, I will never. He's a loyal person and he's loyal to you too." I had plates in my hands.

"Let's see if he cares about me?" She falls down and broke all of the plates. "Katharina! Why did you push me down!?" She gets up and cuts her hand.

"I-I" I was speechless.

Mr. Michaelis runs in the room, "What happened here?" He saw what happened. Wendy's hand was bleeding. "Wendy, are you okay?" He was even fooled by here too?

Her plan worked. "Yeah, it's just a little cut. I heal." She smiles weakly at him.

"How did this happen to you?" He pats her shoulders.

"K-Katharina… She p-pushed me because she s-said that I c-couldn't be w-with you because y-you're always w-with her-r. S-she was saying that I-I was jealous, b-but I wasn't-t." She cried too! Ooh! She is trying to get on my nerves.

He went for a hug on her. "It's okay… I'm here for you. Then, you'll be following me if you want to." He pats her head. "Go clean up. I'll make Katharina clean this mess."

"Okay… I want to follow you." She left the room.

It was only us in the room. "What did you think you are doing? Why did you do this to her? She has been nice to you and you repay her kindness like that?!"

If I even try to defend myself he wouldn't understand so, I accept this. "Yes, I did it! I wanted to shovel it into her face." I turned around to head out the door.

"What do you think you are going!?" He grabs my arm.

"I'm cleaning my MESS I MADE!" I stomped out of the room.

"You need to fix your attitude before the party." He was outside the door.

"No… I'll not attend to help then." I glared at him from a far.

"You're going to the young master to speak to him about your behavior, young lady."

I was cleaning the broken plates. "He finally yelled at you hmm?" She was there.

"Go away. I want to be alone. Even if I tried to tell him, he wouldn't believe me." I continued to clean.

"He loves me. He has known me for a long time before you were ever born. He just met you like a week ago. You can't replace me. A lot of demons want me, they want to love me." She smirks.

"Why are you being like this? Why are you doing this to me?! I have done—"

"You have done nothing wrong? That is wrong! You have done something wrong. Sebastian rather protects you than spending time with me. It was because of YOU! If you weren't here he'll be mine and all mine." She was putting all her anger at me.

"Fine be it. I need to talk the young master, now because I was told to." I left her.

I walked into the room and Ciel Phantomhive was waiting for me.

Ciel: "You were making Wendy jealous and you pushed her that what I heard from Sebastian."

Katharina: "Yeah, sure…"

Ciel: "What do you mean 'yeah, sure'?"

Katharina: "You don't need to know about it."

Ciel: "You're lying. I see black lies in your eyes."

Katharina: "I'm not going to serve in the dinner party. If Mr. Michaelis thinks that I harmed Wendy." My heart wrenched in pain thinking that he won't believe me if I do say so.

Ciel: "Okay. First of all, why did you run out of the room?"

Katharina: "You will never know." I lay back in the chair.

Ciel: "Oh? That sounds interesting to me." He leans forward and puts his head on him hand.

Katharina: "It's not your business, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel: "I never have been called my full name from a servant before." He chuckles. "If you won't tell me then, I tell about myself to you then…" He told me about his past.

Katharina: "That's just sad. You're revenging such a young age. Let me tell you my story then, but you can't tell ANYONE YOU GOT THAT?"

Ciel: "Yes, I know." I told him my whole past with details. "Sorry, to hear that."

Katharina: "Don't act sorry. It's all in the past now."

Ciel: "Is that the reason why you're not coming? Because you were a prisoner slave and they're coming?"

Katharina: "I can't lie now. Yes, they're called Redden Moore. They do a lot of selling for sure. That's the reason why I ran out. I think they're out to find me again."

Ciel: "I'll try to protect you. You've been in so much pain… How about Wendy?"

Katharina: "She lied. She was jealous. She said that she could kill me, but she won't. For reasons. Don't tell Mr. Michaelis because he loves her so much. I don't want to break his heart."

Ciel: "I see… I believe you."

Katharina: "Why do you believe me? Even though you don't know me?"

Ciel: "I know how you feel. Ever since shed ever became his girlfriend, I had a weird feeling about her."

Katharina: "Why does Mr. Michaelis even cares about me?"

Ciel: "You're getting targeted."

Katharina: "Do you think he'll still save even if I pissed him off?"

Ciel: "I don't know… It's up to him." "It's time for the dinner party. Go inside your room and don't get out."

Katharina: "I don't intend to come out till morning."

We made our part.

I was about to go to my room, when I heard Mr. Michaelis and Wendy talking:

Wendy: "You don't love or like Katharina, right?"

Mr. Michaelis: "No, I don't. I'm just protecting her. She's just needs to be protected by people who harms her."

Wendy: "That's good."

I didn't want to listen anymore, so I left.

I looked out the window watching all those guests, thinking about what Mr. Michaelis said 'no, I don't. I'm just protecting her. She's just needs to be protected by people who hards her.' I've been over thinking about Mr. Michaelis.

"Do I have feelings for him? No. I don't think so. Even if I do, he won't return my feelings for to me. I need to act like our argument never happened." I lay flat on my bed.

My eyes slowly close. Two hours later, I woke up. I thought they left. I was thirsty so I went downstairs to the kitchen. In the hallway I bumped into a man. "Sorry."

"It's you." A man snakes his arms around me. "I finally found you, Kat."

"Kat?! It's you! No!" I push his arms away. Kat was my nickname. It is the leader of Redden Moore.

"You'll come back home with me. You're mine and always mine. If you try to escape me again there will be punishment for you and you will like it." I knew what he meant. "No one is here let have some fun. Everyone is downstairs." His hand strokes my thighs.

"NO!" I bit his arms and run away. "Get away from me! I've been running away from you! Ever since I've became prisoner!" My voice was high and mighty. "You can't control me no more!" I started to run from in but, he grabbed my ankle. "NO!" I started to scream. I was on the verge of crying. I've been in horrible things like this but worse.

He was on top of me pinning me down. "No…! Stop!" I was crying.

"Don't cry. I won't hurt you if you obey my orders." He smiles and kisses my tears away.

"I don't want to go back… I don't…" His body was press against mine, I didn't like it.

"But that's your home with me. I'll make you my wife and we can have kids." He kissed my lips. "I know it'll make you happy."

"No." I shook my head, "Not with you." I knew I'll get hit or something today.

"If you're not going to come then, I'll find a way to get you back to me." He sucks on my neck. I cried harder.

I mouthed out 'someone please save me! Someone… please!' I closed my eyes and my hot tears some falling down my face.

"Sir, will you please get off of her?" I open my eyes there it was Mr. Michaelis! I was so happy to see him.

"I'm sorry. I need to take someone who certainly belongs to me." He gets off of me.

"Sebastian! Please don't let him!" I was in so much pain.

Sebastian comes to protect me from him. I was behind him. I was the young master walk by.

"What's going on?!" He looks at the scene we were in. But he looked at me the most.

"Young master, take her to her room now." Sebastian orders him.

"I know, I know, you don't have to tell me." The young master leads out a hand to me and I took it.

"Thank you..!" He takes me to my room.

SEBASTIAN AND THAT MAN *SEBASTIAN'S POV*:

Sebastian: "Who are you? Why were you on that maid?" I questioned him.

Man: "Maid? She's a maid? Wow! She's no maid here, she's my slave."

Sebastian: "You!—"

Man: "You don't know her do you? She didn't tell you? I thought she would tell people about her past. She's not afraid to tell. I know her very well, as well as her body too." He joked.

Sebastian: "LEAVE BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU! IF YOU GUYS EVER TRY TO TOUCH HER OR SEE HER I'LL KILL YOU!" I warned him. He left. "She never called me 'Sebastian' only 'Mr. Michaelis'. That's the first time hearing her call my name."

KATHARINA AND CIEL:

We were in my room. "I thought you weren't supposed to get out of your room!?"

"I-I thought that t-the people l-left al-already. I-I was thr-thristy onl-ly." I hugged myself. "H-he's coming f-for m-me." My breathing was heavier.

Sebastian comes in, "Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"Y-you don't h-have to be h-here with me, Sebastian…" I looked at the door way.

"No, I want to be here to protect you." Like he said earlier… Just to protect me…

"Sebastian, I need you to protect her no matter what it cost. Forget about Wendy." His tone was cold, the young master's.

"Young master, y-you don't have to—"

"No, I do. Sebastian, you leave Wendy or protect Katharina. Which one will it be?" The young master leaves two answers for him: me or Wendy.

"Sebastian, you don't have to choose. Choose Wendy, you love her and she loves you. You don't have to choose me. I'll be fine returning… There's no escape for me anyways. I lived my freedom…" Wendy's going to kill me.

"No… I can't go. You said that I have to protect the young master, right? If he comes and attack me or the young master I must stay here." I was having a change of mind for a second. "If I stay, he'll come and get me. I… I can kill him! While protecting Ciel! I was here because of you, Sebastian. I'll stay here no matter what happens to me. If I die or live tomorrow…"

"I need to leave. I have some work to do." The young master left.

"I need to train to kill him before he does more things to torture me…! I can't let him get me…" I had many thoughts in my head about that man. He's powerful he will do anything to get his way.

"Katharina? Are you okay?"

"Go away, Mr. Michaelis." He face was shocked when I said his last name.

"No. Who was that man? Are you hiding something from me?" He walks closer to me.

"I said go away!" I push him away from me.

"No! I want to know who that MAN is! He was going to hurt you! I was worried. I heard you screaming all the way downstairs."

"That's because you're a demon. There's no need for you to have feelings for me if you do or don't have it. I can't break rule 2 about no love." I tried to push him away but he left in an instance.

"I can't not break rule 2…. Wendy's going to kill me, I know it." I felt a lot of pressure on me.

Wendy, she heard everything that happened. "Hey man, you know that girl Katharina?"

"Yeah." He was out of the Manor.

"How about I make a deal with you. I'll try and lured Katharina to you and you can keep her. Don't let her escape. How about it?" She took out her hand out to him.

"If it means to get back my Kat, then yes, I will." He shook her hand.

"If this means betraying Sebastian, I will do anything to get rid of Katharina." She watches him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodbye Wendy

*WARNING LITTLE PARTS OF RATED M ONLY*

Ever since yesterday I've been keeping distance from people in the Manor. I told them I have to keep my distance from them because I don't want them to get hurt because of me. This is my fight with him.

In the yard I would practice my archery skills. I would repeatedly hit the tree's body. I usually put all my anger at it, shooting it with emotions.

"I see you're good at archery." I turned around and to see the young master with Mr. Michaelis and WENDY…

"Yeah… I am." I turned back to continued my skills. "I need to protect you, young master. I'll shoot and kill anyone that gets in my way." I survived in being a prisoner for many years and I got thicker skin than before. I changed ever since yesterday. Seeing him again clicked something inside of me. I don't know what clicked me.

"Why are you guys here?" I questioned all of them.

"I see you shooting the tree from my office." The young master replies.

"Oh? Really?" I wasn't really interested right now. "You guys should head inside for now. I'll be here shooting for a little bit longer." I didn't want to stay in the Manor.

"Sebastian, stay with her so, she doesn't shoot anyone." The young master was joking, right?

"Yes, young master." I didn't look back at them.

I was outside for a while now. "Can you please leave?" I had a sound of irritation, when I was speaking.

"I can't. The young master said to me to stay here and watch you." His head was on my shoulder. I stepped forward away from him.

"Wendy will be jealous…" I kept on shoot. "What are you going to do?" I turned around and faced him.

"What I'm going to do if she's jealous? Hmm…. I love her with all my love." He smiled.

"Eww…" I didn't think he heard me.

"How long are you going to keep shooting?"

"As long as I want."

"You changed."

"Yes, I know. I learned and lived from my life I have now." I was wearing off the tree's bark. "Why are you protecting me? I thought you would just let me die?" I really want to know his answer.

"Why would I do that? You're a servant in the Manor. No one shouldn't get hurt or killed." He went to go get my arrow from the tree.

I went to go shoot him. "You think you could just kill me like that?" He caught it.

"I didn't intend to kill you. I just wanted to test your reflexes…. For a demon at least." I walked up to him and grabbed my arrows from him. I walked away from him, when he pushed me down. "AHH!" I reacted by screaming.

Mr. Michaelis was on top of me. "Wh-what are you doing!? Get off of me! You- you ass!" I tried to push him off. "Damn you're heavy!" My face is hot.

"Your face is blushing."

"I'm not blushing! It's hard to get you off of me! You're HEAVY AS HELL, MR. MICHAELIS! Argh!" I pushed him up again.

"I'm a demon. I'm stronger than you."

"Shut up!" I feel so crabby.

"You're crabby now."

"This reason why I'm crabby is because of you!" I wiggle under him.

"Ahem!" It's Wendy.

"Get him off me!" I looked at Wendy, upside down.

"Sebastian baby, get off of her. I thought you didn't want to date a human like her. But if you do date her, my heart will break…" She made a sad face. "Come on, let's go." She let out a hand to him and he took it.

I stayed inside the Manor in my room. "There's no point of me being a maid, if I can't do anything…" I was talking to myself in my room.

"Why am I changing…?" I knew I wasn't this type of person, but whatever triggered me to be like this already happened.

I heard the door open and it was Wendy… "What are you doing here?" I was unpleased by her present.

"Just to warn you about getting away from my man! Sebastian doesn't play with me, so I might have fun playing with you." She walks closer to me.

"G-get away from me you vixen!" I rush my way to the door, but she was already there.

"Ohh~ I've been called worse than that. You know what Sebastian do in bed when we have sex?"

My eyes went huge, "NO! AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" I shouted at her, but she covered my lips! Her hands went around my waist. NO! I couldn't really push her away because she's a demon and she's stringer than me.

She pulls her lips away from mine. I breathed heavily, "How does that feels? Being kissed by a girl? I bet you liked it." She scoffed. "You know what's really better?"

"No…" I gave her a death glare. "I cannot break rule 2 from Mr. Michaelis."

"That is?" She was waiting for my answer.

"No love in the Manor." I puffed out my chest while crossing my arms.

"Let's see about that." Wendy came and threw me onto the bed.

"Whoa!" I tried to get up fast, but I got tangled up with the bed sheets. She jumps on me. "Get your hands and body off of me!" She pinned me down.

"You're going to enjoy this." She tears off my clothes. She saw my body. I looked away. "Your body's not that terrible." She comes and sucks on my breast. My voice hitched. "There's no need to cover that moan of yours."

The door opens and I turned my head to see MR. MICHAELIS!? SHIT! I didn't know what was going too happened. "What's going on?" He shut the door. "You broke rule 2, Katharina!"

"Sorry, baby… She's mine for now. You didn't want to have sex with me, so I used her." She continues to mount on my breast. Her hands when down to play with my clit. I was panting hard.

"M-Mr. M-Michaelis! I-I didn't break rule 2 at a-all! You said no l-love in the manor, which means like I'm supposed to have feelings towards that person too! S-so you're wrong…!" I felt very light headed. She stuck a finger inside of me and I moaned. "This feels…." I felt too embarrass to say it. I felt hypnotize because of her. She bit my right shoulder. When she it bit, it felt like a sting.

"Say it, Katharina. I know you like it, just admit it." She kisses my neck and jaw line.

"Wendy! Have you done this to every servant in the Manor?" He had kept a calm composure this whole time.

"Yeah, you could say… It's not like you'd care about me doing my things. What are you going to do with me? Kill me?" She was putting him on edge.

I went to mouthed out to him 'Save me!' I had a feared look expression too in pleasure.

"You know, Sebastian, what would be better is that I turn her in to her master at the Redden Moore because she's a prisoner over there. More as a sex slave to her leader. You are so lucky that I didn't kill her in the bathroom or the laundry room." She had admitted she did those things to me.

He was shocked to hear what she had said. "So, you were the one who wanted her dead…!" He couldn't believe what he had heard. "My master told me to kill whoever is trying to harm Katharina… And I will follow his orders…!"

She let me go. She got off of me and walks towards Mr. Michaelis. I got up fast and grabbed a bed sheet to cover me. I went running past Mr. Michaelis. I saw his eyes turned fuchsia, when I ran pasted him, but I stopped. I couldn't move I froze. Why is this happening to me? I felt afraid like I auction.

"Look Sebastian, you made her scared… You want to kill me now, when I have an advantage of killing her." She was about to touch me, when Mr. Michaelis grabbed me first. I was in his arms. My face was at his chest, it was so close it felt like I could hear his heart beating.

"If you dare to touch her, I'll kill you! Even if I love you…" Even if a demon doesn't have emotion… I bet he does.

"You… You said you wouldn't even fall for her! You don't even like her! Why are you even protecting her? Katharina, if you ever date Sebastian, he won't return his feelings towards you. That's what I found out dating him."

"Katharina! Don't listen to her! She's only lying to you!" He was trying to make me another way.

I just didn't want to listen any more. I felt fatigue; everything was slowing fading away from my sight. "Mr.… Michaelis…" I wrap myself tighter with the sheets and blacked out.

SEBASTIAN'S POV:

When, she whispered my name I looked down at her and saw her out. I held on to her tight. "What have you done to her?" I laid her down on the floor.

"Oh…? I just bit her and she'll eventually die because I CAN KILL a person with my bite."

"So, that was your plan all along? How can you save her?" I can't let her die just like that… it's too pity.

"Oh? Now you want to know? Why?" She sits down on her bed.

"Because it's too pity for her to die like this. She should at least have a happy life without this going to her life."

"If you really want to know then… You have to give me her and I'll tell you. Oh! And plus you can't kill me either."

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

"Oh okay, because I know you can't kill me and I can tell in your eyes it tells the truth." She walks up to me. "I know this may sound funny, but she has to learn to love you. You can't just pretend the feelings for her that wouldn't work either. You have to actually love her for real. You just can't force her without love to give her a happier life; it's her choice to love you and to break the rule 2 or to die. It's not that long before she dies. Tick tock, the clock is ticking." She explained her way of breaking the bitten mark.

I had enough of her bullshit. I walked up to her, "Let me love you." She accepted it. When she was lying on the bed I snapped her head. There was blood everywhere on Katharina's bed. I got up from the bed and saw her lying down on the floor. "There are a lot of things I have to do." I left her on the ground and went to go change the sheets of her bed.

After changing the sheets and reporting to the young master, I went to Katharina's room to put her in bed. I watched her sleep. I was over thinking something about 'love'.

END OF POV:

I woke up in a daze, "Ah…!" I felt pain on my right shoulder. "Why does it hurt?" I start rotating my shoulder. I realized that I was naked…! "Shit!" I went to dress myself up. I remembered what happened to me. I shivered in disgusted.

I went down stairs to do my job. "Have you heard Wendy was killed?" Finny ran to me, when I was working with him.

"Really!? How?" Had to act surprise so, people wouldn't suspect me for something. She WAS in my room last night 'doing' things to me that's all I remembered.

"I don't know. Mr. Sebastian found her body in the forest, when the young master told him to find her because she didn't come back for a few hours and he found her dead." Finny explained to me.

"That's…. sad." No, it's really not. She didn't like me anyways…

"How's the work going?" It was Mr. Michaelis. Shoot! My face gone red remembering that he saw my body…! I went to work hard on my job; digging holes for the flowers to sprout their roots to become a beautiful flower.

"Miss Katharina, can I have a word with you?" Shit, I'm dead…

"Yes… You can…." I followed him. "What do you want to talk about?" I was very nervous because he's far away from Finny. It was like a place to hide kind of.

He went in and kisses me. I was overwhelmed with shock. I push him away, "What are you doing? Rule 2: No love in the Manor." I stared at him. "What happened to Wendy?" I questioned him.

"I killed her because she was irritating." His vibe was cold.

"That's no reason!" He did it again to kiss me. "Stop it! I don't want your kisses!" I stepped away from him. I didn't want him to kiss me… I felt like he was my pervious leader from Redden Moore. I didn't want him to do that… I don't. If he does that I feel like myself old self; a helpless person that can't do anything, but to obey. What happened to that confidence girl I was not that long ago… maybe a day ago. Was she…? Gone now?

This whole day, I avoided Mr. Michaelis. When, night time hits I locked myself in my room. I went to go change and I looked at the mirror. I looked at my right shoulder. "This… this looks awful!" The bite mark Wendy made was a like a swollen color.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bite Marks & No More Mr. Michaelis

*MATURE CONTENT*

Ever since my bite mark it gotten worse. "It's bruising isn't?" I looked at the mirror checking my bite mark. The bite mark was purple now, before it was swollen but now it's purple with my black-ish veins color showing a bit… It was disgusting.

"I need to cover it up." I pull up my shirt to my shoulder.

For a while I've been avoiding Mr. Michaelis. It was getting weird being with him because he would force a kiss on me, or try to get onto me and I will have to tell him about rule 2 that I cannot break.

I looked at my reflection and I notice that I'm paler than before. "I was never this pale…? What's happening to me? I need to ask… Mr. Michaelis about this." I rush out of my room to find him.

"Mr. Michaelis! MR. MICHAELIS WHERE ARE YOU!?" I was shouting his name again and again to find him.

"Yes, Miss Katharina?" I saw his head poked out of the closet.

"I need to ask you a question or even more questions too… But what is this?" I started to unbutton my top uniform.

"M-Miss Katharina, what are you doing?!" He didn't know what I was doing it was shocking to him.

"I don't get why you're shocked. You already saw me naked…" I was still unbuttoning it.

"I know, but you would always try to escape me every day. If you think I haven't notice, well think again I have notice along." I was done unbuttoning my top and I showed him the mark.

"What's this?!" I pointed at the bite mark.

"That!" He covers his mouth.

"That? What? Is it bad? Tell me! Tell me what's happening!" I kept on asking him questions, but he wouldn't answer. I stopped asking him and cover up my mark.

"Stop! Don't cover it; let me take a closer look at it." He pulls my hand away from my shirt and pushed me inside the closet.

"What?!—" He covers my mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream or shout. I was debating if I should tell you or not. When, Wendy bit you it was like a poison you could say. It will kill you, if you don't 'get' the cure. If you don't you'll die… And I don't want you to die just like that by a hand of a demon like her. I did some researched about it and it said 'if the veins right here." He pointed the veins that were black. "It will kill you if it reaches to your heart.'"

"So… I'm going to die?" I didn't know what to do.

"Yes, you will. I don't know when you're going to die, but keep an eye on your bite mark." He tells me.

"What's the cure?" I rather live than die.

"The cure…. The cure is you have to drink this specific type of drink."

"Are you sure, what happens if this doesn't work?"

"It will work." He pats my head.

"Are you sure? Your legs are shaking… Are you lying to me? If you are what's the really cure of removing this mark?!" I cling onto his arms, pleading for the real answer.

He pushes me to the wall, "If you want to know then here I'll tell you!" He face was close to mine, close enough to kiss me. "You have to learn how to love me… I can't force things on you like I did after you woke up from you slumber, then you had to go gardening with Finny, that time!"

"But… I can't break it, break rule 2. YOU TOLD ME THAT I CAN'T BREAK IT!" I was shaking in his grip. "How you expect me to LOVE YOU if I have to break RULE 2! You told me not to!" I start flinging my arms around in the small closet. "I heard that you will punish me if I do break it…. But will you?"

"I'm sorry. If you really want to live then," He tilts my chin up for me to look at him. He stopped talking. "Let me think about the punishment part then."

"Then… I will. I will whatever it takes for me to get rid of the mark if it means to be punished? Maybe. So, this poison can go away. Then, shall we start…?" I was REALLY hesitate of 'doing' this and nervous mostly.

"Do you love me?" I looked into his red eyes.

"…. I can't…. You won't return my feelings I have for you." My hand went on the doorknob.

"So, you do have feelings for me. You're just afraid that I won't have feelings for you." He wraps his arms around me. I didn't know what to do. I was utterly confuse what's happening like is he just saying that or what?

I do have feelings for him… A LOT OF THEM. I turned around in his arms; I pushed him against the wall. "I have no, but to be bold." As soon I could be 'bold' he got to there first.

He tears my uniform top off of me. "! M-Mr. Michaelis!" My bare chest saw shown to him.

"It's not 'Mr. Michaelis' it's 'Sebastian'. When, we have our love making you need to call me Master Sebastian. And even if we're not making love you have to call me Sebastian, not 'Mr. Michaelis' anymore, you got that?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. "But what if I say Mr. Michaelis then?"

"You'll get punished." My jaw dropped. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? I'll get punished!?" He cups my cheeks.

"Yes, darling, you will." He kissed my nose. "Now let's get started."

I quickly take off his tailcoat. He lips hits mine, it was a passionate war to win dominance. But I won. I ripped off his black vest, next his black tie around his neck; I wrapped my legs around his waist, then lastly his white dress shirt.

On the other hand, Sebastian is ripping things off me. "Are you ready for this?" He looks at me with his red eyes. "Yes." I nodded my head.

His hand travels down my upper back to lower back, but then he stopped. "Why did you stopped?" I looked at him. He kept on touching my scar on my lower back.

"What happened? How did you get this scar?" He moved his head to see what he was touching.

I jumped off him and started to pick up my scattered clothing to dress myself up again. "My body's ugly, huh…" I was so ashamed for myself.

He grabs both of my wrists, "You… your body is perfect the way it is." I couldn't look up to him. "Don't be insecure about your body. Don't be ashamed either." He kissed my forehead. "We can stop here for today." He was being kind for me.

I smiled at him, "No. I want to do it." I leaped onto him and kissed him ten times harder than before. My hands were roaming his body, when it went to his pants. I forgot that he had his pants on. I knew he knew that I was undoing his pants.

"You're a needy girl, aren't you?" He whispers into my ears.

"What…?" I didn't hear him then, he shoves a pulsing length into me. "Ahh!" My hands were wondering to find something to hold onto, when he's pushing me on edge.

"I make you feel good… Better than Wendy or whoever tries to pleasure you." He leans over to whisper seductively to me.

"I-I guess s-so, M-Mr. Michaelis…!" My mind was going blank.

He stops pounding into me, "You called me 'Mr. Michaelis'. I told you to call me 'Master Sebastian' when we're having sex. Your punishment is I'll stop pounding you. Until you call me the right name."

"Fine." I accepted it. Instead of having him pleasure me, I pleasured myself.

"Are you tempting me to forget about what just happened a few second ago?" I closed my eyes.

"No, I'm not. If you won't pleasure me then, I'll do it myself. Doing it by myself is better than yours." I let out moans.

I didn't know Mr. Mich—I mean Sebatsia—No, its Master Sebastian, yeah it think I got it right. Like I was going to say I didn't know if Master Sebastian is going to do anything because I'm doing this to myself. I felt something sucking on my nipple and I looked to see it was Master Sebastian.

"I thought you weren't going to— Oww!" He bit me! He bit my nipple. I smacked him. "What was that for!?" I remove my fingers from inside of me.

Instead of answering him plunge his head to my womanhood and start pleasuring me, "Se-Sebastian… Ma-Master… Seb-bastian… I mean…!" I was on my climax. "I'm on edge!" I felt like fainting. He stops and thrusts his harden length into me, "AH! I… can't take it no more!" Just a few more thrusts he let his seeds inside of me. We were panting heavily.

Sebastian collapse on top of me, "You're different…" Sebastian kissed me.

"H-how…." I felt so tired.

"Because you tempted me by pleasuring yourself, not all women do that. They would listen to the master's orders and obey them, but you didn't and you didn't care. And I said I would stop I'll stop pounding you and I did for not that long."

"And you got jealous of my fingers because you bit my nipple. Now, I have a bite mark. Thank You!" I said that sarcastically.

After our 'time' together it was different. We have had to clean up our scene we made together. I feel happy, I don't know why but I just do.

We did it in the night time in my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Germany

A/N: Sorry, it took me a few days or so to update chapter 7

This morning I felt like puking for no reason. When, I did I puked out…. Blood. "Blood? Why blood?" I pulled down my shirt that was covering the mark.

"It's spreading…!" The mark was getting worse by every day. The black veins were spreading to my upper neck, down my arm, across my chest but it hasn't reach to my stomach yet, and my back. It hasn't spread too much to reach my heart. "I wonder if it reaches to my neck and, then to my brain will I die?" I was getting scared. "I… I should just hide it for now." I start finding a way to cover the mark as much as possible.

I've been working for a while now. I feel cold somehow, but why? I was just warm not too long ago.

I was sorting out the plates, forks, spoons, knifes, etc. My vision were turning black and white, I've never felt like this before. My vision was really weird. "What's going on to my vision?" I kept on blinking to keep color into my eyes again.

"Miss Katharina? Are you okay?" It was Sebastian. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

I feel like I was going deaf, I couldn't hear him. My vision was still going black and white. "Wha… What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? Help me… Sebastian…" When, I was going to move to him, I crashed down the table and fell on the floor. I knocked off everything on my table. I open my eyes a bit. My breathing was slow and heavy.

"What's…? Has it spread!?" I felt him picking me up from the ground. He takes a look of my mark. "It has spread. It wasn't like that yesterday."

"What's going to happen to me? Is it too late now?" He hushed me with his index finger.

"I don't know what to do. What should I do?" I was looking at him; all I saw was his figure. My sight was going black and white. I felt something coming up in my throat, it was my blood. I was coughing up my blood.

"Katharina!" He starts moving to somewhere. I couldn't see where he was going because everything was fading from my eyes.

I woke up in my room. My head was hurting; it felt like someone throwing rocks at my head. I got up and I violently coughed out blood. I wrapped my arms around my stomach holding it tightly. I couldn't talk due to the blood coming. Then, I felt a huge pain in my heart. I moved one of my hand to my chest were the heart lies.

I started to crawl while clutching my chest. I was crawling to the door, when I got there I couldn't open it. I can feel my heart squeezing. I was dying…. I'm going to die!

I put a hand to my throat, I feel like the blood is clogging my breathing pipe in my throat. It was getting harder to breath. Then, the door opens I see the leader of Redden Moore. I started to crawl fast, but he grabs my leg and pulled me with him.

I was being dragged in my hallways. The servants acted like they didn't see me and they were crying? For what?

He dragged me and we passed a door it was open, and I saw a coffin. What's that? Who's in that? He dragged me inside the room. I made a line of blood from my room to this room now. I looked inside the coffin and it was Wendy.

They must've done a funeral now, but why now? In a blink of an eye a lot of people were there. Who are these people? Then, someone was talking…. Since when?

"And our beloved Wendy will always be in our heart." Sebastian was talking. "The one who killed her was her!" He pointed at me. "All you demons may take her." He didn't look at me. He was different. "Let that human woman suffered more than before."

I was shock to hear him say that. He said he would protect me from anything…. Anything…. I tried to get up, but my legs were numb. What? What's going on? My legs were just fine. I was in a panic mode now. Please someone help me!

All the demons surrounded me and they all come after me….!

I gasped for air. I looked around where I was at. I'm in a carriage? "Where am I? Did I get kidnapped?!" I started to freak out. When, I saw Mey Rin, Snake, Finny, Tanaka, and Bard sitting around me. But Snake was sitting to move the carriage.

"Whoa! It's okay… It's okay." Bard puts his hand up in front of me to keep me calm. "We're in Germany."

"Why….? Why are we—" I was confused on what's going on. I was sweaty from that dream I had.

"The young master got a letter from the queen, so we have to go to Germany to investigating a wolf curse." Finny explained to me.

"Sebastian carried you everywhere, when we were traveling to get here." Mey Rin said to me.

I forgot that The Redden Moore was IN GERMANY! "No…!" I whispered so they couldn't hear me. I had chilled from remembering that. I even remembered the way there.

"Are you okay? Your face is pale." Finny puts he's hand on my shoulder.

"N-no. I'm not." I was shaking a bit.

Finny puts his hand on my forehead. "You're burning. I think you should take a rest. Here take a nap on this." He gave me a cushion for me to sleep on.

My body was being lifted off from the ground I open my eyes and I met…. The Leader of the Redden Moore!

"NO!" I yelled and tried to get up, but when I did he jumped on me. "AHH!" I was screaming in fear. "NO….!"

"I finally have you to myself." He whispers into my ear and carries me up.

"H-how did you get me!?" I didn't want to touch him.

"It was easy. You were sleeping in the carriage alone; while your friends were busy somewhere. And I snatched you right then." He kissed my forehead. "You look pale, honey. Are you sick?"

"Sick from you!" I glared at him.

"Oh! How I love your humor. I love how you—" I slapped him. "Oh, you're going to be punished."

"NO! NO! NO!" I was swinging my arms and legs around. I had to fight back.

SEBASTIAN POV:

After that entire incident in the village we were in the Green Manor now. Everybody put their stuff away for today for us to stay. I looked at the carriage, "Wasn't Katharina supposed to be laying there?" I was getting confused and worried. "Why do I have this pain…? No, she's only just a mere servant that's it." I couldn't possibly like her.

I walked inside the Green Manor and I called the servants in the Phantomhive Manor. "Have you guys seen Katharina? She was just in the carriage, wasn't she?" They were lined up.

"Yeah, she was. She was lying down. Nobody was in the Manor, but us. Maybe someone kidnapped her!?" Finny was getting worried.

"Because we… we left her by herself when we were putting our things away….!" Mey Rin was very jumpy Katharina disappearance, she was nervous.

They kept telling me how it was their fault. I eyed all of them, "No this is my fault. I am the head and I was supposed to be watching over you guys. Tell…." I looked at the window and it was getting dark.

"But it's getting dark, you can't go!" They were all clingy onto me.

"You shouldn't go, now. It's too late for you go." It's Lady Sullivan.

"But I need to get Katharina. I'm leaving. Tell the young master I'm finding Katharina." I left the room.

BACK TO KATHARINA:

I was brought to the bed. "No, no, no." I was scared to death. "Not again…!" He came closer.

"It's time for your punishment." He was very pleased it seem. I kicked him, but he caught. "You think you can get away from me? Well, think again. Every time you leave my heart yearns for you!" He tears the hem of my skirt apart from the waist band a little. I quickly grabbed something and hit it to his head.

"My dear love, why would you hit me even though I never harmed you in anyways?" He head was bleeding. He touched the blood from his head. "If you want to play like that I can. No more mister nice guy." Shit I triggered him to his aggressive side.

I ran my ass away from him. He was chasing me. I was scared. "AHH!" I scream from him tugging my hair. He pressed his body closed to mine.

"You're coming close to me." He pulls my hair all the way to his bedroom. I frantically look for something to stab or cut my hair off before I can reach him room. I saw a knife on a table; I grabbed it and cut off that hair he was holding. I ran faster and faster from him.

He buddies saw me and yelled I was running away. They were trying to block me from leaving again. I didn't care I wanted to get alive so, I stabbed them.

I escaped from the place. I was out of breath, but I kept on running. "It's dark…!" I carefully run my way into the woods. I saw light, "WHERE IS SHE!? FIND HER! BRING HER BACK IN ONE PIECE DO YOU HEAR ME?! IF SHE FIGHTS BACK KNOCK HER OUT!"

"Shit!" I ran even faster. I kept on running. "AHHH!" I screamed. My leg got caught in a bear trap. I started to cry from the pain. I was bleeding. "Sebastian…." I whispered his name, "Where are you? I thought you'd protect me?" I tried to open the bear trap.

"Is she there? I heard a scream! Let go check over there!" I heard a man voice coming closer to where I am at."

SEBASTIAN POV:

I was running into the woods. I heard a scream…! "Katharina!" It was her voice. I ran to where the scream came from.

I searched everywhere, "Why does it have to be dark!?"

I saw a figure doing something. I ran up to that figure. "I hope it's her!"

KATHARINA AGAIN:

I wanted to get out of her fast and quick. I didn't know what I was seeing but it was a man figure. "No, no, no, no! Now again!" I whisper in a heavy voice tone.

"Katharina!" It's Sebastian! My eyes were getting watery.

"Sebastian! Help me! The Redden Moore lives in Germany!" He comes running to hug me. "S-Sebastian!?" I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." He strokes my head.

"My foot is trap in a bear trap! Get me out of this! It hurts…" I told him and in a second he got it out of my foot that was trapped. I bet his glove was bloody from my ankle. "I'm being track down!"

"I'm on it." He grabs me like bridal style and jumps away.

"Sebastian, where are we?" We were in front of a Manor.

"We're at the Green Manor. I'll explain it to you." He told me everything what happened when I was sleeping.

"It's not your fault that I was kidnapped. Did you come to rescue me by yourself or you were ordered to? " I stroke his left arm. He takes me to his room to bandage my wound. I was sitting on his bed.

"It is. I was ordered to." He was still wrapping my ankle.

"Why is my luggage in your room?" I saw my luggage at the corner of the room.

"There's no more room. They're all packed from us living here. So, you and I will be sleeping together in this room."

"O-oh!" I didn't expect that to happen.

I changed the subject, "What happened to me, when I knock out? You were there."

"I carried you back to your room and cleaned you up. I went to attend the young master and he we have a talk. Then, we traveled to Germany. You had a fever. I carried you everywhere." He chuckles.

"So, Mey Rin was right?" I laughed.

"Let me check your mark." He comes and unbuttons the collar of my shirt and pulls it down to the side, to find the mark. "It hasn't spread yet… That's funny?"

"Is that a good thing that it didn't spread?" I didn't know if was a good thing or not because he sounded weird-ish.

"That's a good thing because you won't die." He pats my head.

"Yeah…" I smiled at him. "Did anything else happened when, I was gone?"

"I need to attend to my master for that." He gets up to get to the door.

"Wait!" I get up from the bed. "I'm coming too!" I run up to him.

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I open the door and walked away of the door. "Let's go!" I'm being so cheerful.

He smiled and he moves his way to the young master's room.

Sebastian brought tea with him and he was serving to the young master.

"I'm surprise to you again, Katharina." The young master looks at me with a smirk.

"Yeah…. I thought I'd died from where I was at…" I don't want to remember it.

"It was surprising that Finny ran up to me to tell me that Sebastian left to find you." The young master was drinking his tea.

"What? But Sebastian said that you ordered him to…?" I was confused.

"H-hey now, Young master—" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel.

"He's lying. He was worried about you." The young master kept on laughing.

"You didn't have to lie about it." I gave him a teasing smile and poked his arm.

"Young master get me what happened when I was gone." Sebastian and Ciel had a conversation about what happened.

"Werewolves? Werewolves attacked a villager?" I didn't expect this to happen here.

"To think there would actually be victims of werewolves…" The young master was drinking his tea. "But it's different from Claus' info- rhmf?!" Sebastian shoves a piece of food into the young master's mouth.

"S-Sebastian!?" I was surprise and he did the same to me.

He told us to shh down. He went to the door and opened it and there's that girl that Sebastian was talking about Sieglinde Sullivan.

"Wah!" She fell to the ground.

"You're!" The young master was surprised to see her.

Sebastian grabs her and now she's in his arm hole, "All by yourself without your servant? Well, well Master Sullivan." He went to lock the door.

"However… I see w….with the balloon I can walk through the castle by myself!" That Sullivan lady said to Sebastian.

He unhooks the balloons from her. "I can't admire a lady that would stand outside a man's door eavesdropping." He squeezes her face.

"Sebastian, stop that instantly!" I grabbed the girl away from Sebastian's grip.

"Can I ask your business?" He questioned her from a far because I took her.

"Business…? You're the ones who have business with me don't you?" She was corrected.

"What?!" Ciel was surprise of hearing what came out from her mouth.

"I'm a witch. I can see through your thoughts completely." A witch? That just seemed sooo fake to me. Witches only- no never mind…

"Oh? You know what to do then, right?" She said to Sebastian.

'Eww… What's going to happen?' I had a weird feeling about this…

"I don't want to be rough with you" He replied.

I had dirty thoughts, "Why am I even thinking that?! That's nasty!" I was talking to myself in a low voice.

"I had a premonition as soon as you entered the village. That tonight I would have to destroy the key to the secret chamber I protected for 11 years." Ciel and I were just listening to their conversation.

"Ahh… I was prepared but I can't calm my heart. Come!" She laid flat on the bed. Ciel was mostly freaked out; we were too but not that much it was like a surprise.

"I didn't think my first time would be a threesome but this is all experience gained. Please be as gentle as you can!" Her face was flushed.

"Um… This is not me, you know… like she's talking about you two, Sebastian and Ciel…." I backed off.

"WH… WHAT!" Those two were shocked.

"If this is going too happened then, I'll go with Katharina." He comes behind me and puts his jaw on top of my head.

Then, she was undressing herself. I heard a pop; I think that was her buttons. Ciel was getting scared? You can say. He's trying to stop her.

Ciel was getting all worried about their saying. Then, Sieglinde went to grab Ciel's…. "Wow…! Um…? This is awkward…" This is just weird and funny.

Ciel was getting mad so, something happened and Sieglinde fell off the bed because of Ciel.

"M-Master Sullivan, are you alright?" Sebastian was covering his laughter.

"Wow, Ciel, I've never saw you did THAT before…." His eyes were big from his anger.

Not that long those two started to fight about what happened, but Sebastian stops them by bringing food out.

She was eating while talking, "'Men are always overflowing with lust'…. Is what the book said."

"Where do you learn this?!" I looked at her crazily.

"Books." She gave me a flat face look.

"But why do you want to learn about it?! This is weird enough already…" I crossed my arms above my chest.

After that we started to talk about the werewolves.

"That was interesting to hear…" I put my fist under my chin.

Sebastian and Ciel were talking a bit and then, "Just now… Sorry. Let's… Friends." Ciel… you suck.

Sebastian made them shake hands, "That good." I lean against the wall.

Then, Sieglinde gave us amulets against the werewolves. "Thank you." I said to her and Ciel did too.

I watched Ciel and Sieglinde play many things together.

"Wow Sebastian, I'm surprise that Ciel hasn't knocked out yet." I laughed.

"He's a strong soul." He smiles.

We were by the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just happy that I'm not at the Redden Moore anymore. I… I was scared. I doubted that you'll come save because I remember you saying that you'll protect me." I didn't look at him, I looked at the floor.

He touched my cheeks. "I'll always protect you, Katharina." He pats my forehead. Why does he pat my forehead? Why doesn't he kiss my forehead now? Is it because he still loves Wendy? I just smiled at him.

Then, Sieglinde servant Wolfram came to get her. He told us that we will be leaving at the break of dawn.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other went Wolfram left.

"What are you guys planning?" I questioned them.

"We're going to investigate." Ciel said.

"No, you're not, Ciel. It's too dangerous here. I'll take your place. Sebastian and I will do it for you. I have to protect you and I'm protecting you like this, from keeping you from harm, right now. Just please stay and let me take your place." I didn't want anything to happen to him.

He was hesitant about it, "Yes… you can." But he lets me go anyways.

"Thank you." I went to pat his head.

"Hey, stop that!" He was irritated.

"You are lucky. I wanted to hug you, but instead I chose to pat you on the head." I smiled at him and about the leave too.

Sebastian and I were at the forest to find anything.

"Watch where you walk." He puts a hand on my back to help me guide my way.

I was walking behind him. "Katharina, stay by my…" He turns around to see me cry.

"What? Why am I crying?" I was rubbing my eyes.

"Don't rub it." Sebastian takes out a handkerchief out from his pocket.

"It won't stop coming! I'm trying to stop!" I was panicking.

"Katharina….. A werewolf?!" He was surprised.

"Something is wrong with the forest! I will go after the werewolf when I take you back home, Katharina." Sebastian grabs my wrist. I nodded my head.

He drops me off at our bed and he left to find the werewolf.

I felt blood coming out from my nose, I touched it "What's happening to me?!" I kept on touching it. I looked at the hands and it had bumps on it. "What happening!" I was getting scared.

I went to the mirror to look at my mark and it didn't spread or anything, but what's happening. I was getting worried, when Sebastian came inside the room.

"Sebastian! What's happening?!" Tears kept falling, my nose kept bleeding. It was getting scary.

"My… My body is on fire, Sebastian!" I said to him in pain.

"This is the curse." He said.

"The curse…" I whispered.

He carried me out of the bedroom. He was banging on Lady Sullivan's room. It sounded like she was surprised. I couldn't think straight after what happened to us. I felt weak to the bone.

We were in a different place now. I was too weak to take off my clothes so, Sebastian had to do it. I didn't care how I felt now… I just want to get out of this feeling of this burning sensation. This is bad enough already, I have to deal with this mark that Wendy gave to me.

The next thing was now, we were in water. "What's going to happen?" I tried to look up at him.

"I don't know… But we need to go under water now. Hold your breath." We both went down then moments later we went back up.

"What do we do now?!" Sebastian said to Master Sullivan.

"I'll purify you from the inside out! You have to swallow this medicine and spit it out." She said to Sebastian.

"Use this." She gave him an object for him to use on me.

"No. Give me the medicine." He puts it into his mouth and put it into my mouth. I had the medicine in my mouth and I spit it out when Sebastian told me to.

But now I was choking, "Katharina, are you okay!?" I couldn't stop choking from something. I kept on choking that everything was getting dark…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sight

"Ahh…" I rise up from my bed. I couldn't see anything.

"Katharina! You're awake!" Finny and Mey Rin sounded excited.

Mey Rin went to hug me, "I'm so happy!"

Finny went to hug me too, but I pushed him away. "Go away…! Stay away!" I couldn't see anything so, I used my hands to get up from the bed.

"Katharina! What's wrong?" Sebastian comes toward me. He touched my shoulders.

"STOP! Get away! You men are nasty, only for lust…." I swing my arms at him.

"I think she is traumatize from the Redden Moore… When she was younger." Ciel puts his hand to his jaw.

"I think all the men should go, now." Mey Rin shooed them all out of the room.

Mey Rin clasped her hand on mine. "It's okay, Katharina, I'm here."

"Mey Rin…. It's hard to see. Everything is black, it's hard to see. I… I think I'm blind." I moved my hands to find her arms.

"Don't…. I don't want anyone to touch me, but you. I feel more comfortable." I said to her.

"When you mean 'anyone' you mean men?" Mey Rin looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Okay, let me get you dinner stay in here." Mey Rin loosens her grip on me.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! Don't… be like my mother and went leaving me….!" I started to cry.

"But…" She was lost at words.

"I want to come too! I don't want to be alone!" I move my arms in front of me to feel her.

I heard a sigh from her, "Okay… I guess."

She takes my hand and guides me out of the room.

We were walking somewhere in the Manor.

"We're almost there, Katharina." We've been walking for a while.

"We walked for a while now… How far IS the dining room?" I had a blank expression.

"Just wait…!" He voice sounds shaky.

"Are you stalling?"

"Whaaaat? No! I'm not! I'm trying to find my way!"

"Liar." I said to her.

"Tanaka! Can you help me find the dining room?" Mey Rin asked Tanaka.

Tanaka grabbed my other hand to lead me. I didn't reacted to him because he's older, he feels like a father, a father figure.

"My? Miss Katharina? You didn't react to me touching your hand." He was surprised from his voice.

"That's because you are like a fatherly figure to me. You don't have to worry about me right now, I'm fine. I just want to eat some food."

"Okay." I think he bowed or something?

"Okay, we are here." He leads me into the room.

"You're much faster than Mey Rin… I just felt like she was only stalling…"

He chuckles. "No, she wasn't. She can't find her way that is it." He put my hand on the chair that I'm supposed to sit.

I moved my hands to find the seat. When, I did, I sat down.

"Katharina? Is it?" It's Lady Sullivan.

"Yes, it is, Lady Sullivan." All I can hear are voices, not their physical looks.

"It seems that you are blind, am I wrong?"

"You already know thought. You don't need to ask if you already know." I said to her.

"I'm sorry about your sight." She apologizes.

"There's no need to apologize. My sight will come back, right?" I heard a heavy pause.

"I hope so… I think it will come? I don't know right now." I bet right now she's looking down at the table or something.

"All I can do is listen to people or something because I can't see anything."

"Your food is served." That Sebastian's voice.

"Lady Sullivan, can you bring the plate to me? Just only you. If any male in the house does it, then I throw a fit at them or get scared, but Tanaka will be fine at doing this too."

"Okay, I'll do it." She said.

"What? My lady!" It was her butler Wolfram.

"No, Wolfram! It's my fault that she's blind." She said to him.

She gave me my food. I touched for the fork, when I felt someone giving it to me. It was Sebastian…! I grabbed it out of his hand and stab him. But he caught it.

"My, Katharina, you can hurt someone with the fork." Sebastian said to me, whispering it into my ear.

"Get away you, ass. I escaped that place many times." I didn't know he was at but I tried to glare at him. My voice was low and husky.

"You are traumatized, Katharina." He tries to touch me.

"Go away! You ring leader! Men like you are dirty! Nasty and horrible…!" I grabbed my plate and threw it at him… or tried to.

"Enough! Sebastian! Leave her!" It was Ciel. I turned to where the voice came from.

I didn't feel like eating no more, so I went out of the room by using my hands.

When I was walking I heard a slithering noise. "Snake's snake?" I went to my knees to find his snakes.

"Oscar? Wordworth? Dan? Emily? Wilde?" I moved my hands on the ground. I felt the snake coming to one of my hands.

"Which snake are you?" I was stroking the body.

"I bet if you were with your master Snake, he would tell me, but he can't because I don't like being near men. Haha…" I smiled while stroking it still.

"Well, I think I'll let you go for now. Now you should go and find Snake." I freed the snake from my grip.

I went to find a servant in the hall and they told me where my room was, but I told them that I was blind. So, they helped me take me to my room.

I walked inside the room. I heard the door open, I turned around. "Who's there?" I moved my hands around me, for me to walk closer.

The door closed and I stopped. "Is anyone here?" I turn my head around a few times. I do feel like someone is here.

Then, out of nowhere I was pushed down onto the bed. Someone was covering my mouth from screaming. That person put a cloth in my mouth.

"Wah? Who? Are You?!" I tried to speak with the cloth in my mouth.

"I know I should have stayed my distance, but I couldn't do so. I'm sorry, Katharina…" His voice, Sebastian!

"Sebahsin!" It was hard for me to pronoun his name right.

He puts his head at the crook of my neck.

"No… Pleasee stop!" I didn't want to cry. "I don't want to…!"

"What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"I don't want to do it…. You hurt me so bad!" I couldn't swing my arms and legs at him because he was pinning me down.

"I just want to get close to you."

"NO! NO! NO!" I shook my head side to side.

"I want to feel your skin…" He touches my cheeks.

"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! YOU ARE SO FILTHY, A CUREL MAN! A PERSON WHO ONLY WANTS SEX FROM THEIR SEX SLAVE! YOU JUST USE LIKE THEY ARE SOME TOYS! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I pushed him off me with all my might and I heard a thump on the floor. I ran out of the room. I ran somewhere in the Manor.

I heard a voice called out to me, "WATCH OUT YOU'RE GOING TO FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!" I felt my body falling down, but someone pulled my arms back. I knew it was Sebastian, so I pushed him back.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to fall?!"

"I say don't you ever touch me again! I rather fall than being your arms!" But he didn't let go of me. I can tell I was on the edge of the stairs.

"If you fall you'll die…"

"Then, I'll die…!" I let my hand go. But he wraps body to mine and we both fell down together. I felt no impact on my body. The fall was long…

"A- Are you okay…?" I moved my hands to find his face. Then, I moved to the neck, then the chest. I lower my head down to listen to his heart beat, if it is still beating.

"Your heart is still beating…" I moved up to his nose to feel if he is still breathing…. And he was…! Then, he tugged me down. A yelp came out from the throat.

I heard concerns voices coming towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"Katharina, that was dangerous!"

All these voices in my head… it won't stop pounding. I couldn't get up; he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Stop… this!" I dig my head in his chest. "I want this pain to stop!" I started to tear up.

"Stop what? What do you want to stop?" It was a tall man with black shadow around him, his fuchsia eyes, and his sharp fangs.

"What are you so scared of? You should be scared of me. I eat souls like you!" He jumps on top of me.

"W-what are you?! Who are you!" I tried to look at him.

"I'm a demon, Katharina. Don't be surprise, I know you very well… Enough talking, I'm going to see what really happens and why you are scared of men."

"What!? NO…!"

HER MIND'S FLASHBACK:

I was alone my whole childhood because my parents rather be with someone else then being together. I bet they would even forget about me. I would be hugging myself through the dark times alone, when they were gone. They lost everything. I felt like I was the burden of everything in their lives.

"Mom, Dad! Where are you guys going?" I looked at them with my big eyes.

"We're going to find jobs for us." My mom smiled and pats my head.

"We'll be back soon." My dad smiled too.

"Liar! You always say that you'll be coming back soon, but you guys never do! It's my birthday, I'm turning 9 years old and you still won't stay here for me!? What kind of parents are you?! Leaving me to be alone, I bet you even have kids with your other lovers. *Sniff* I bet you guys never even cared about me, not even once! Why am I even here!? If was adopted; I bet I would be loved… SOMEONE WHO COULD LOVE ME BETTER THAN YOU GUYS CAN! Fine go ahead! Leave me! Be happy with them! You love them more than me… They're your new family… Goodbye…" I ran out of the rundown house.

They didn't even chase me down or apologize. I went back home to see them gone again.

"Why do they even care to come back…?" I curled myself up into a ball and cried.

It was my 13th birthday today. I stayed in the rundown house for half of the whole day.

"No! Stop! I'll call her!" It was my mother's voice.

"Mom!" I ran outside to see people, a lot of people like a group. I stepped back a little.

"Oh, she's beautiful…! She'll make a nice bride for me when, she hits 18." The man comes to pick me up.

"AHH!" I was screaming, I was moving my arms around.

"Mom! Dad! Help me! AHH!" I was so scared.

"I'm sorry, honey, we can't do anything either… We're prisoners and you are too." My father and mother hanged their head down.

"What…?" I was in shock. I couldn't do anything…

"Don't you worry? I'll take good care of you." The man smiled at me. I feel disgusted.

Days after being a prisoner… somehow, it was the worse days of my life and even being sexually assaulted too.

"Hey pretty girl," One of the men that were working here. I tried to ignore him as possible.

"I said hey pretty girl!?" He was getting irritated. So, he pushed me up against the wall. He lifts my dress up to reveal the undergarment.

"No…!" I whisper. I didn't want this to happen so, I would hit him.

"You stupid little girl!" He was hitting me hard with his fist.

I was cleaning the floor, when someone gropes my breast and tears the fabric apart.

"What!? NO!" I was pushed on the ground. The man was kissing me all over the place. He was about to unzip his pants.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Take me instead!" My mom comes to save me.

"No, I rather have her." He said to her.

"No, I rather be punish." She knocked down a bucket of water to the floor.

"Really? Fine! You did that on purpose to save your little daughter? Hmm? So, I see." He gets off me and went to my mom.

"MOM!" I scream her name out.

"It's fine, sweetie. Just don't look back, cover your ears."

I ran to hide from the scene. I tried to cover my ear, but I couldn't… I heard screams of pain. That day it scarred for life. From that day and on I kept my distance away from men in the building.

When, I was 15 I saw my dad getting beat up and torture because he wouldn't let me or my mom get assaulted or anything. And then, right there he was being beat. I screamed for his name a million times… Then he was dead.

"DAD…? DAD! DAD! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T…!" I cried in his bloody shirt. I put my head on top of his chest to where his heart was at… it stopped beating. I checked his breathing it stopped too. My mom tries to pull me away from him, but I wouldn't want to let go.

"N-No! Dad…! Don't leave…!" I kept on crying.

"Your dad was weak." A male voice called out.

"What? What did you say!?" I walked up to that man who called him 'weak'. I grabbed his collar of his shirt.

"Katharina! Stop! That's the new leader of the Redden Moore. The son of Master Moore." My mom said to me.

"What a brave girl aren't you? Having the guts of grabbing me…?" He grabs my chin.

"Everyone leave!" He commanded everyone to leave… even my mother.

"You're different from girls I've met and slept with." He used his thumb and index to squish my face.

"You're beautiful, you know that? I heard from your mother that your name was Katharina? Is that right?" His face was close to mine.

I didn't saying anything, so I spit in his face.

"Ugh? Even though you did that… I'll forgive you because I took an interested in you." He face was closer. I closed my eyes and when he started to laugh.

"Hah! You thought I would kiss you?! Hah, no! I'll do that next time." He whispers into my ears and let go of me.

A few years had passed. I was pulled into the leader of Redden Moore's bedroom.

I was very shaky even though he had done this to me like a million of times.

"Kat, come closer." Kat was my nickname for me. I did what I was told.

"Strip." I was hesitant.

"I said strip!" I was scared.

"Don't tell me you are afraid? Are you? We've done this many times, sweetie." He comes and rips my clothing. I would be shy and I would cover myself up.

"Don't be shy, dear…" He comes and pushes me down.

"Ah!" I was taken from surprised. He pins my hands back.

"See? Was that hard?" He whispers into my ears as he's ripping the whole dress off me.

I gasped. "Yes…"

"Why?" He asked.

"B-because my… body is ugly…" I looked away from him. From the corner of my eyes he would be scanning my body. He eyes stopped on my hips. I had a bruise on my right side of my hip.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He gets off me.

"It was an accident. You shouldn't punish him!" I get off the bed.

"I'm fine. It only hurt a little, not too much." I tried to calm him down.

He grabs my wrists tightly, "Don't say you're always fine… I know you're not!" He tightens his grip.

"O-ow! You're hurting me!"

He stops and let my wrists free. He saw my pain looked. "I'm sorry."

"We'll continue another day. You may leave, now." He didn't turn to me.

Everybody knows that I'm the leader's 'toy' you can say. He would make mark to show that I'm his. He's an aggressive man, if you make him aggressive the out turn of it will be death… that's only if you mess with me or hurt me. Even in sex he's aggressive, when he's jealous or something.

I saw everybody gathering around, "What's happening?" I asked one of the men in the circle.

"Master Moore is going to hurt that man because he hurt his woman." He said to me.

"Is he going to kill him?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Shit… That man…" I muttered.

"It is starting!" Other people shouted.

They were at opposite ends of each other.

"No." I sighed how stupid this is.

"Master Moore! Stop this!" I shouted at him.

"I'm fine now. Just leave this aside." I tried to walk to him.

"Stop, Kat! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells at me.

"It was only a bruise!" I talked back to him.

"Shut up, woman!" I've never heard that before.

"Fights over!" I said to everybody.

"You come here." I motion him to come to me.

"You, sir, is going to leave this Redden Moore thingy… NOW! Packet up your things." I ordered him to and he followed the orders.

When, the man left to pack his things up.

"Master Moore, you've got to stop doing that!" I dragged him away from the fighting place and to his room.

"You made me mad." He's acting like a child.

"Why are you acting like a child?"

"Because of you." He gave me like a kid glared.

"I need to take care of my mother." I was about to leave the room, when he pulled me into his arms. I was trying to get out.

"L-let me go…!" I moved under his grip.

"No… I want sex…"

"NO!" I bit his arm.

Then, he comes attacking me.

"I say no!" I was trying to keep my clothes on as possible.

"And I said I want sex, now!" He takes off everything on me. Then, he does it to himself.

Then, he starts pounding into me and all those sexual activities to me.

He does this again and again to me. So, I couldn't see my mother at all.

My mother was dying from some sickness. I couldn't be with her. I held her in my arms watch her breathing body moving up and down slowly till it stops. The only last word I heard from her was

"Leave now…. Be free… After your mother's death I need you to leave this place at once. Don't look… Back." That was her dying words to me.

I kissed her forehead. She was pale. I cried for her. "Goodbye, Mom…!" I held her in my arms for a while and told her how I wish this would end differently.

"Go to dad now, mom… Go to him…!" I laid her down and I left like she said.

I tried to escape from that place I was in, was hard. It was secured good for any prisoners like me to escape, but I manage to do so. Again they found me and took me back to Redden Moore.

When, it was my 25th birthday, I escaped again.

I was my own person now. I could live and be happy, if I could… But I didn't need to be someone slaves. Even though my parent's deaths were sad in my life they taught me things and lesson in life. It's mostly how people can be so cruel and things like this that happens to me will never stop. I felt happier than ever. I wanted to start a family, but I'm too scared to talk to men because due to my experience it was horrible, terrifying, awful, etc.

END OF HER FLAHSBACK:

"Oh, that seemed so rough on you." The tall man touches my cheeks.

"If you don't wake up I'll eat your soul and you will die." He smiles.

I finally notice. "SEBATSIAN!? That's you! YOU IDIOT!" I was hitting him arms.

"You finally remember me?" He wasn't shock.

"Yes, I DO!" I stand up tall to him.

"It's time to say goodbye." He's leaving?

"Wait!" I tried to stop him, but he disappeared too fast.

I woke up his Sebastian's chest.

"What just happened?!" I looked down to see Sebastian awake.

"YOU IDIOT!" I was hitting his chest. I forgot that people were surrounding us.

"I see that you have your sight back." He smiled. I get off him.

"You bastard!" I kicked his legs not too hard or too soft.

They all hugged me, "I'm so happy that you can see again."

"Yeah, I am too." I hugged them back.

In the room:

"You stupid retard! I can't believe that you would try to eat me! I thought you knocked out or something, when we both fell down the stairs."

"No, I wasn't I just did that to make you do those things to me." I kept pushing his chest.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" I pushed him one more time I fell on top of him.

He pulls down my shirt, "What are you doing!?" My face was red and shocked.

"I'm looking at your mark."

"You could have said so in the beginning! Geez… You scared me…!" I wanted to blame a lot of things on him because I was mad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Escaping

That night I was sleeping soundly, but I felt a throbbing pain in my chest, when I was sleeping. 'What is this feeling…?' I woke up. It was hard for me to get up. "Ahh!" It was painful.

"Why does it hurt?" I put a hand to my chest. I looked to the other side of the bed and Sebastian was gone.

"Where could he be?" I wondered for a while when someone knocks on my door quietly. I got off the bed and walked to the door and I opened it and saw Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Snake.

"We're leaving, Katharina." Bard whispered quietly to me.

"Why?"

"The Queen wants the witch to have tea with her, so the young master is taking Lady Sullivan with us." Bard said.

"What…?!"

"I know this sounds like we're kidnapping her or something, but we have to leave. Bard and Sebastian said that you have great aiming, do you?" Mey Rin looked at me.

"Yes, I do." I lifted up the bed to get my bow and arrow out. "I can use this. Why?"

"They might attack us if we take her." Tanaka looked at all of us.

We left the Manor.

They told me all the plans. We were waiting for the signal.

"It's getting noisy." It's hard to look at Mey Rin when she doesn't have her glasses on.

"About time?" We saw a bright light. "You know your job, Katharina?" Bard looks at me.

"Yeah. I'll follow Snake to assist the young master."

"Good." He said.

"Did it start?" One of the guys said.

"It's the signal. Our boss is calling us." Bard put on this type of glasses on his eyes.

"Yes Sir!" We all ran to our position that they and I were assigned to.

We were running our ways to the Young master.

"Hey, is this really the right way!?" Bard turns to look at us, while running.

"What?! I thought you were supposed to know!?" I yelled at him.

"There!" Mey Rin said and we saw Ciel and Sieglinde.

"I can smell Smile over there! Says Goethe." Snake said.

We made it to him.

"Young master!" Bard yelled to him.

"At last." He sounded tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Ciel was puffing out some air.

"Well then… As planned… Let's spilt up into two groups and escape. Our retreat plan starts now!" Ciel said to all of us.

Bard, Snake, and I were running with Ciel. Ciel was in Snake's arms.

"Are you scared?" Ciel said to me.

"Kind of… I really don't know how to feel now." I was being really honest.

"It will be fine, Katharina. Just don't get hurt." Bard didn't turn to face me; he was still running facing forward.

"I can feel steps! They're coming. Says Oscar." Snake told us.

"Shit! Do I take Ciel with me?" I asked them.

"Yes, take him!" Bard said. "Snake, give her the young master." He ordered Snake.

Snake gave me Ciel.

"Which directions am I supposed to go?" I look at Bard. This is a real time that he's not being like his usual self in the Manor. Maybe in combat or something they're different…?

"Here's the map!" He throws me the map and I caught it.

"Okay! I will take my leave now!" I went to another trail.

I heard gun shooting where Bard and Snake's area.

"I have to run faster!" I tried not to trip while running.

"Katharina, don't trip."

"I know… I'll try not to." I talked to him. "I'm here to protect you… It's my job." He was on my back. His head was on my shoulder.

"What's that mark on your shoulder?" He saw it.

"It's…"

"Don't lie to me, Katharina. I will always find the truth." He said.

"It's a bite mark from Wendy. She bit me and I don't have much time to live. The only way to cure me is to love Sebastian. He has to love me and I have to love him back, it can't be fake… it has to be true. If the black veins reaches to my heart I'll die." I explained to him.

"That sounds harsh."

"I know it is. I'm scared to death even thinking about it still. I've been through so much in my life. Having to go back to the Redden Moore was a pain in the ass…" The Redden Moore place was farther away from where I'm at.

I heard some bushes moving, "Ciel, hold on tight…! I need to let go of you." He wraps his legs tightly around my waist and he did the same to my neck, but he tried not to choke me or put weight on me either.

"GET HER!" They all come at me.

I grab my bow from the quiver and the arrow.

"Ow! You hit my face!" Ciel shouted at me.

"Sorry! I'm trying to save your life here!" I retorted back at him.

"You could have told me to get it for you!" He was talking back to me.

"Shut up, Ciel! Or they'll know you're not Lady Sullivan!" I yelled at him.

The people were coming shooting at me. I went to go hide behind a tree.

"Ciel… I want you to climb the tree." I was telling him.

"Do you want me to die?!"

"You will not die… I might! Because I'm here to protect you!" I told him.

"Fine!" He was so unpleased by me. When, he started to climb the tree I pulled his legs down.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" He was in my arms.

"They can tell by the tree leaves shaking." I said calmly to him.

"Just stay behind here with me." I said to him looking at him.

I put my arrow on the string, and I pulled it back, then I let it go. They all had their men shooting at me. I put my back behind the tree again after shooting.

"This is not good…!" I whispered.

I grabbed another arrow and shot them. I aimed right at their body, where it could be fatal and die.

"Ciel, stay here! Bard and Snake might come…. Maybe." I looked at him with a half a smile.

I start shooting out three arrows at the soldiers, who were coming at me.

"AH!" I put a hand on my bloody arm. I was grazed by the bullet that they shot at me.

"Shit." I went behind a tree again, but a different one. Even though my arm was wounded a little that didn't stop me from fighting.

When, I was about to shoot again, Wolfram came and jumped on me.

"Where is my lady?!" He puts his gun to my head.

"If you don't answer I'll kill you!" He was ready to kill me. His body was on top of mine and it was heavy. One of his hands was on the one that had my bow.

I grunted from his weight on me, when I hit the gun out of his hand with my other freed hand. He was surprised from what I did and I punched him off me.

I got up and was about to kill him, when his one of his soldiers came and did a choke hold on me.

"Ugh!" The soldier's grip around my neck was tight, it was hard to breath.

"Now, you are done for." He was ready to kill for real this time.

When, Wolfram turned around to see 'his lady'.

"My lady you are alright!" He comes running to his lady.

Then Ciel pulls out the gun. I couldn't really hear anything they were saying because I was losing air from my lungs. I was gasping air.

"Gah…!" I hear that from Ciel.

"C…C-Ciel!" I couldn't bare the pain that Ciel's going to die and I will be at fault because I didn't protect good enough.

When, I finally have my chance of air, I bite the soldier's arm and punched him down to kill him.

BANG!

I looked where Ciel was at and I saw a figure. As fast I could go I ran to Ciel.

"CIEL!" I grab him into my arms.

"Y-You are…!" He was surprised to see that man.

"You… Haven't… Changed." Ciel knows this man?

I used a cloth that was tucked in my pocket and wiped off the blood from his face. "I thought I would lose you…!" I whispered to myself.

"Diederich. Your looks… Have changed quite a lot… Though." He smiled.

"Whose fault do you think it is! Also… Don't call me by my first name! I'm not… Your fag! Now! You stubble!" He was busy fighting off Wolfram.

"Whoa…!" I didn't know he would say 'fag' I thought of something else than fag… and the word 'stubble' too.

I let go of Ciel and I 'helped' Diederich by kicking Wolfram's side and Diederich shot his arm. After that, I went back to Ciel.

"T-Thanks, Diederich… But why are you here?" He said wiping off more blood off his face again.

"You ask that too!? You laid your hands on something terrible! Like father like son, I guess!" Diederich said to him.

"If you're talking about the new poisonous gas it's already…" Ciel was cut off.

"NO!" He said to Ciel.

"Is it really that bad!? It's like other poisonous gas that people had faced right?!" I looked at him.

"It's not just that! In this forest, this army is… Get down!" He pulls us down.

Ciel and I were confused on what just happened.

The trees were blown off from the bottom part of the tree. It went through the whole forest.

"What's happening!? If this thing is that powerful, then they have the upper hand to kill us!" I looked at him with a frighten expression.

"No…" It seems like Diederich knows what it is.

We saw that thing that shot the bomb or something into the forest.

"What is that!?" I look at Diederich.

"It's the latest model of armored land vehicle. A Panzer!" He said.

"RUN!" He yelled at us.

The soldiers started to shoot at us.

"SHIT! It seems like if we fight back it would do anything!" I yelled at them.

"If the main cannon get us we're dead in an instant! Now we've got to run!" We were running again.

"Son! How did you think you could run away from that!?" He looked at us.

"How should we even know they even had that!" I retorted back to him.

"On the Eastern side of the forest there's a military railway that was used to transport the materials used to build 'Wolfss-chluch'. If the train is still going we can escape on that!" He told us.

"Good. Let's bet on that. Uuh…!?" Ciel tripped.

"CIEL!" I screamed.

"SON!" He yelled.

I ran towards him, "What are you doing you're going to die!" He said fast.

"If I die then, I'll die protecting you!" I grabbed him in my arms and tried to run, but the soldiers shot my calf and another bullet to my thigh.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain and it was in the same leg too. I fell down on top of Ciel.

"I-I can't move… It's numb…" My legs felt numb from the shots.

"I'll cover you to protect you…!" I tried to cover him up more with my body due to the shots that happened to my legs it was harder for me to do so.

"FEUER!" He yelled.

"NO!" I covered my head down with Ciel.

It shot, but Sebastian was there.

"Oh, you guys…" Sebastian pulls me up by my hand and carried Ciel.

They were having their little conversation.

I had trouble of getting up and walking. I feel so much pain now… I want it to die! It's so numbing…

Diederich came to help me.

"Katharina. Go to the railway with Diederich." Sebastian said to me.

"Also, show the way to Finny and the others with a flare." Ciel looked at me.

"Yes Sir!" I said to him.

Ciel throws the Suline to Diederich. He was scared to even touch it.

We were running to the railway.

"I'm sorry if I'm slow…" I apologized to him. "It's my fault that I got shot—" I was cut off by Diederich.

"Don't you say that it's your fault! You did it because you wanted to protect him!" He said.

"But I—" He did it again.

"Don't you say that you're slowing me down! Only people who love him would risked their life of his… and that people is you."

"I feel so touched." I said to him.

We got close to the railway and Bard and Snake were there somehow….

"We need to the flare to signal Finny and the others." I told them.

"You're bleeding. Said Emily." Snake was talking to me.

"Yes, I know… I was protecting Ciel from the Panzer machinery. But I'll be fine, it's numb, but I c will have to handle the pain until I get the bullets out from my leg." I told them.

"Here." Bard gave me the flare and I light it up to the sky to signal them.

We were finding the way inside the railway. Snake was helping me walk. Bard and Diederich were ready to shoot anyone who gets in their way of escaping.

Diederich was about to go inside when, "Wait. There's someone inside. I can hear 6… 7 people. Says Oscar." Snake said to them.

Diederich comes up to his face and said, "You can sense that!? That son has some eccentric servants too. Though his father had different tastes."

I tried hard to cover my laugh.

"You stay here and watch over this." Diederich handed the suit case to Snake.

"Let's go, Stubble!" He said to Bard.

"Yah." Bard replied.

"Wait! I can—"

"No, Kathy… You're going to get yourself injured more." Bard says looking at me.

"Kathy?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, never mind that part. I'm going no matter what you guys say. If I die then, it's my fault!" I protested at them. I grab my bow and lock on the arrows to the string.

"Fine…" Diederich said. He's irritated by me.

We were inside fight with them. Mostly it was gun shooting really. I hide behind carts and started shooting.

It was pretty quick. Bard went inside to call Snake to come out.

"Don't Idle. Put some coal in the furnace!" He told the two men.

"Ok!" They said.

"Mr. Bard!" I turned around to see Finny and them.

"Finny y'all ok!?" Bard looked at them coming.

"Yes!" Finny yelled.

"Finny, open that gate! Mey Rin and Snake, check the oil. Tanaka and Kathy, stay with Lady Sullivan." He ordered us to do our jobs.

We were doing our work. I was sitting next to Lady Sullivan.

"Are you okay?" She looks at my dress and it was ripped, dirty, and had blood stains.

"I look like a mess…" I hair was all over the place. I need to get a haircut because I cut my locks of my hair when I was at the Redden Moore's place and now it is crooked. The blood stain was really visible. I'm dirty from the ground…

"Getting dirty to me it means that you would sacrifice your life for something or someone to save them. It was Ciel, wasn't it?" She looks at me.

"Yes, it was." I looked at her.

"I feel sorry for you. You must feel betrayed from the people you care about." I lift up my dress to see my wounds.

"Oh, my!" She was surprised to what happened to me.

"It's not that of a big deal…" I looked away from her.

"Yes, it is! It will get infected, if we don't treat it now!" She said to me. She wants to help me…

"Right now is not the time." I said to her pointing to Wolfram.

"LADY SULLIVAN!" Finny yelled her name.

Mey Rin and Tanaka were surrounding her.

He shot the bullet hit his soldier. It's that girl! She was one of the servants in the Manor. He shot her in the eyes.

We were close inside the tunnel.

"Wolf… Why…?" It sounds like Lady Sullivan was confused.

He's running to her, "Lady! I'm sorry for lying to you… All this time! You can hate us! You don't have to forgive us! But… Lady… You… You are…" Just then he was shot!?

I grabbed my weapon and I shot the last arrow in the quiver and shot her in the heart.

"Lady Sullivan, be careful." Mey Rin was holding her back from falling.

She kept calling out 'Wolf'.

He kept on talking, "Lady… You… You're not a witch. You're a normal girl." That was his last words.

"WOLF!" She yelled his name out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Dream

I was sitting away from the group they formed around Lady Sullivan and Wolfram. I didn't want to sit outside no more so, I went inside the train.

I sat down on the floor. "I need to take these bullets out…" I examine my leg again. I get up to take out some bandages, medicines, and some tools to help me take it out. Those were from my bag.

I lifted up my dress again to reveal my wounds. I grabbed one of the tools, when Sebastian came in.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me.

"I'm… Just taking care of my wounds." I looked at him.

He comes walking to me, "Let me help you." Sebastian steals the tool out of my hand.

"This is going to hurt. Here drink this medicine it will make you fall asleep." He chose the medicine wisely. I drank the medicine and everything slowly faded.

"Look Katharina, your little sister you've always wanted." My mother smiled at me.

"Doesn't your new sister looks like your mother?" My father holds the baby.

"Wants her name, Mommy?" I looked at her.

"Her name is Grace." She said to me.

"Why Grace?" I looked at her with a happy smile.

"Grace is a beautiful name, Katharina. Just like yours." She plays with my hair.

"When, Grace grows older you'll help her in life, won't you?" My mother looked at me in a serious face.

"Yes, Mom. Why wouldn't I?" Why would she ask me that?

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Come on, Sweetie, let's go home now. Mommy is tired. We'll come back tomorrow and Mommy will come home with us." My father lends a hand to me.

"Okay!" I cheerfully grab his hand with a big smile upon my face.

Days later, my mom and my new baby sister Grace were home.

"Katharina, have you been a good girl with dad, when I was gone?" My mother looks at me with a kind full look.

"YES, MOMMY! I've been a good girl!" I gave her a hug.

"Was she, honey?" She looks at my father. My father was holding Grace.

"Yes, she was. Katharina was a VERY GOOD GIRL. She listened to me like always, she would always want to visit you no matter what, and she would help me out a lot." He comes and pecks a kiss on my mother's forehead.

"See? I told you! I'm a good girl!" I gave her a thumb up.

My mother was just giggling at me, "Mommy! Why are you laughing at me?!" I didn't like to be laughed at.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie, Mommy thought that you were cute!" She pinches my cheeks and I giggled too.

Years have passed, my mother and father have gotten older, Grace is now 19, and I'm 26. I was engaged to my future husband, Sebastian Michaelis. I was going to have my wedding in two weeks. Everything was getting chaotic due to our panic.

"Katharina, darling, I know the wedding is only two weeks away you don't have to be worried, okay?" He pecks my forehead and hugs me close to him.

"I know, but I want everything to be perfect…" I pout at him and he snuggled with me more. I giggled from that.

"My sister must be happy that I'm getting married to you. A man that will protect me, love me, and cherish me." I looked at him sweetly and climbed up on him.

"And there are many more to come, after the wedding." He flips me over and kisses me.

"Honey, you know I'm ticklish there…!" His kisses kept on tickling me everywhere.

It was the day of our wedding. I was in my white dress walking down the aisle linking arms with my father, who is proud of me.

"Katharina, you make me so proud! You are a grown woman…!" My father started to cry.

"Don't cry, daddy! I know! I'm getting older…! Just wait for your grandchildren!" I smiled at him with my watery eyes.

That was before he took me to the aisle.

My father dropped me off to my husband. We bother stood face to face. We both smiled. We said our vows, then, "You may kiss the bride." He comes kissing me in front of our families and friends. They were all cheering for us.

Few months after our wedding, I found out that I was pregnant. We always wanted to have a family. We both wanted to tell our parents at the same time, so we did a family gathering.

"Okay, as you know we called you here for a reason. It's something special for the whole family." I was done with my sentence.

"Okay, we are… HAVING A BABY!" Sebastian finished the last sentence. Everybody was happy for us. They clapping, hugging us, and shedding a tear.

Every month my belly has been growing bigger and bigger each days, weeks, months. Sebastian would always listen to my belly, touch my belly to feel and hear the baby.

"Honey, you don't always have to listen and touch the baby every time you come back home after work, do you?" I looked at him in a sweet way.

"Well, I want to cherish every moment with the baby in your stomach, dear." He comes again leaning in to touch my belly.

I felt the baby kicking, "Oh!"

"The baby kicked!" it was his first time feeling the baby kick because every time I told him the baby was kicking he would missed it all the time, when he gets the chance to touch it.

"I know. I feel the baby kick once in a while." I smiled at him while rubbing the top of my stomach.

I was sorting out the laundries, when I felt water coming. "H-Honey!" I looked at the ground and there were a puddle of water from me. I walked out of the room in panic.

"HONEY?!" I looked around franticly. "Shit! He's at work…!" I felt pain.

I went outside to the neighbors. "Someone help me…! My baby is coming!" I shout out to the whole neighborhood to hear me.

A few of the neighbors came out to help me.

"Oh! Dear!?" They came in to help me.

"We need to call the doctor!" One of the neighbors said.

The doctor was here to deliver the baby.

"Are you ready?" I nodded my head to the doctor.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain from the pushing.

"Keep pushing!" I tried hard to push further.

"You are almost there!"

"AHH!" I pushed two more times and I heard the baby crying.

"Here is your baby boy!" The doctor gave me the baby. I was holding him in my arms.

"AHH! I feel another pain…!" There's one more!?

"You have twins then. Okay, push!" I pushed again. And another cried comes out from me.

"It's a boy, too! Congratulation, Miss Katharina! You have twins!" The doctor was happy for me.

My parents and his parents were in another room. My husband comes running into the room.

"I'm sorry that I was late!" He was sweaty from running.

"Mister Sebastian, you have twin boys." He smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian comes at me in happiness. He held his twin babies.

"I never knew there were two of you!" He started to cry, cry in joy.

"We should name them James and Tomas." He said.

"Then, we will." I smiled at him.

One by one our families were in the room meeting their grandson, nephew, cousin, new family member in the family.

12 years has passed. Our boys were now 12 years old. I got the boys dressed for a funeral. My parents' funeral.

We stood there waiting for the guest to come. And when they all came and sat down, I started the ceremony.

"We are all here today for my beloved mother and father." I rehearsed this many times. I tried not to cry every time I was talking.

"My mother and father were the happiest parents I knew. I am happy that they get to be with each other at the other side, so they are not alone. I bet right now, they are watching us doing their funerals…!" My voice sharped. I covered my mouth.

"Sometime I would have this feeling of 'don't leave', but they have to leave…. It's their time to leave. When, I heard that they passed away, my heart was broken….it hurts hearing and feeling that lost because you have a bond with them, they are your parents, and you don't want to let go of that!" I started to cry even though I said I wouldn't cry in the funeral.

"A-and I bet… That they a-are watching my boys! Right then, right now! They were good grandparents for the last twelve years in their lives. They watched, they held them, they did everything with them. Now, they have to say goodbye." I bring my sons up for them to say their goodbyes.

James was crying. "Grandma, grandpa, f-for the last twelve years of m-my life…. I'm grateful t-that I …met you…! I can't say anymore! It hurts!" I went to hug him.

Tomas was up making a poker face, "For all you have done for us, I was happy, happy for you to see us where we are at in live. I know that you will watch our every move we make." Then, he started to cry. I went to him too.

"D-don't cry!" I cried even harder.

My sister was up. "Mom… Dad… I miss you! I remembered you said you would come to my wedding… But you guys are not here with us no more! B-but you will be watching us from above… I-I want you to be happy when I have a child…! I want my child to know you guys, too! But you are not here! But it's okay… I will tell them about you! I… love you!" She had a break down in front of the people.

My husband goes up, "I am blessed that you let me have your daughter. I said to you father, that I will love and protect will my life, and you remembered that, don't you? I gave my reason and love to her! You will watch us grow; our family will grow bigger each year! Katharina will be happy with her family! You won't have to feel sorry for leaving, Mom and Dad… She has us to help her and the family." He comes and wraps his arms around us.

We said our goodbyes… then they were gone…

Time has passed, we gotten older. My sons were married, they had kids. It was the happiest day of my life! My Sebastian died first, now I am alone. I lay in bed alone, remembering all those times, when we were young. I started to cry how time had passed so quickly.

I started to write letters to my sons and grandchildren.

After I was done writing them letters I went to bed. I closed my eyes slowly into bliss… I saw my husband there waiting for me.

"Come with me, Katharina." He walks close to me. I saw my body lying in bed.

"Sebastian, am I dead?" I looked at him.

"Yes." I started to cry.

"Don't cry, Katharina. You are finally with me! For all those years we have been separated. I watched you lived alone in that house. I watched you cried every night to sleep… You were in pain! Don't cry any more… I'm here now. You have to say goodbye, now." He caresses my cheeks.

I look back at my living body, "Goodbye…!" I walked off when my husband.

SEBASTIAN POV:

After I put her to sleep I was cleaning her wounds. I was watching her sleep, but something odd about her, she kept on moving around a bit.

"Is she dreaming?" I shook my head.

After cleaning her wounds, I just watched her till she awakens. She kept on tossing and turning, she kept on saying words out of nowhere. She kept on saying MY NAME for why? I was really interested what she was dreaming about.

"Oh, darling… what are you thinking about?" I was about to caress her cheeks, but I stopped.

"I can't get close to you any more…" I moved my hand back.

"But you do have the mark, so I have to get closer to you." I moved my hand back again to caress her cheeks.

When I caressed her cheeks I had a weird feeling about her… Something warm that only humans can feel, but not demons… I went closer to give her a kiss on the lips, and then I knew what it was.

I watched her getting sweaty. I just need her to wake up!

END OF POV:

I woke up in sweat. "Why am I sweating for?" I whispered to myself. I looked around the room and I spotted Sebastian at the corner sleeping. I got up wiping my sweat off my forehead. I quietly crawled to Sebastian to see if he was sleeping.

I examine his face closer than before. "His face is beautiful. His eyelashes are longer than mine." I went to feel my eyelashes and then his.

"His eyelashes are longer than mine." I moved my hand to his skin.

"It looks so soft." I touched his cheeks. His cheeks are soft like a baby's butt. I tried not to laugh.

"I never knew a man's cheeks could be soft." I chuckled.

I moved my hands to his hair. "I bet your hair is soft, too." I run my hands into his hair softly. I planted a smile on my face. His black locks were luscious.

"I feel like you can be a better looking girl than me…" I frowned at his sleeping body.

"Why am I getting jealous of him!" I whispered loudly. I turned my back to his sleeping body because I was jealous of his feature.

"He would be a hot woman if he was a girl…" I was thinking about it. Then, I started to touch my eyelashes; how it's so short. My cheeks; they were not that soft as other girls because the hard labor I went through.

Then, I felt Sebastian's arms wraps around me! "Are you jealous of my feature?" His face was lying on my right shoulder and he was whispering in a husky voice.

"Yes, I am!" I admitted. I turned to face him.

"Is it because you are a demon?" I asked him with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Maybe?" He had a smile upon his face. Then, his smile turned into a smirk.

"So, you want a long eyelashes, soft skin, and luscious locks like mine?" His face inched closer to mine.

"Yes…." I mumbled under my breath, turning away from him.

"Don't be jealous because demon looks better than humans." He tackles me down onto the wooded floor.

"You are beautiful the way you are, Katharina. I don't want you to feel insecure about your appearance." He showers me with kisses. His hands start roaming my body. Then, I remembered.

"Sebastian, we can't! Y-you just— you can't because my leg is wounded from the bullets remember?! It is bad to have sex, when my leg needs healing, Sebastian!" I was avoiding his red eyes.

"But… We can cuddle?" I tried to look at him. He eyes turned into a fuchsia color. Shit, did I say something wrong to make his eyes like that…? Or he is just like that at times?

"Okay." He went to cuddle me in his big arms. My face was against his broad chest, I felt safe. I feel like he was the one can protect me from harm.

"What were you dreaming about?" He moves his face to look at mine.

"Whaaaat? What are you talking about?" I gave him a look.

"I heard you talking in your sleep. You were saying my name and mumbling some words. So, were you dreaming about me?" He had a smile that would make you love him.

I started to blush, but he couldn't see it because it was dark in here the only light was the candle, but the light was dim.

"Well…. Maybe…. What if I didn't!" I cover my head in his chest.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" I raised my voice up a bit.

"Shh. I know you are lying because number one: why are you trying to cover your face into my chest. Number two: you are raising your voice." He grabs my face. His eyes were locked on mine. Our faces were close.

I didn't make eye contact with him. "Yes… I did…"

"You did?" He was pushing my button.

"YES, I DID DREAM ABOUT YOU, OKAY!?" I moved my face away from his. I started to pout.

"Tell me about it." I can tell he had a smirked played on his face.

"If you don't I can get it out of you one way or another." His hands were on my shoulders, like massaging it. Then, it went down to my underarms.

"Don't you dare!" I turned my head at him.

"Oh, I will." He pecked a kiss on my lip.

"Fine…" I knew I was defeated already. I told him my dream about him.

"Really, so we got married? So, that means I was a human. We had twins." He wasn't really that surprised.

"Yeah…" I was laid against Sebastian's chest because he was leaning back to the wall.

"That life was better than this one." I mumbled.

"If you really want that life I could give you it." He head was on top of mine.

"Really?!" I moved my head to look at him with a big smile on my face.

"Yes, I can give you that happy life you want." He pinches my cheeks.

"How?! When?!" I turned my body to fully face him.

"When, the mark is fully gone." He runs his hand into my hair.

He stops smiling, "Your hair is crooked." He picks out the crooked strands of hair.

"Yeah, I know. The leader of Redden Moore grabbed my hair, so I cut it to get away from him." I told him what happened.

"Let me cut it for you." He went to grab a scissors to cut my hair to be perfect and even.

After the haircut my hair was shoulder length now.

"How do you feel about your new hair cut?" I kept on touching my hair. Sebastian was putting the scissors away.

"It feels… New." I couldn't stop touching my hair, so Sebastian crashed down on me.

"Stop touching your hair." He growled.

"Your hands can only touch is me!" He laid his head in valley of my breast then, he started to plant kisses there…!

"SEBASTIAN!" I was about to push him off me, but it was too late. He wrapped his arms around me before I could have pushed him off me.

"Too late." He voice vibrated on my breast.

"You ass…" I wrapped my arms on him too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's him again

It was time for us to get off the train and go to Diedrich's Manor.

All of us were bad shape, when I mean bad shape I mean we looked like shit after all those fighting.

We were standing in front of his main door, when an elderly man comes out to open the door, "Oh dear… Welcome back home, Lord Diedrich." His face was shock to see us like this.

"That must be Diedrich's butler…? Isn't he old enough to live without a butler?" I whispered to myself so Diedrich couldn't hear me.

When we got inside Diedrich was ordering everybody to do things.

I admired the Manor, "Wow! I think it's bigger than the Phantomhive Manor…! But it still looks clean as the one we live in too…"

"So, you think our Manor isn't good like theirs?" Ciel comes walking up to me crossing his arms.

"Well… Their Manor is bigger than ours I think, but like every Manor are clean, you know!" I tried to sound light about it.

"Sure…" He rolls his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, boy! I'm older than you!" I scolded him.

Then, Wolfram was sent off to somewhere that's all I know.

"I feel happy that she, Lady Sullivan has someone who cares for her even though she felt deceived by all of them who tried to kill her…. But Wolfram was the one, who was there for her. She should be happy." I leaned against the wall talking to Finny.

"Yeah. Even though Wolfram knew he might be hated for that." We had nothing to do, so might as well talk, right?

"Oh my god!" I got up really fast from my place and ran to Sebastian.

"Katharina!" Finny shouts at me.

When, I got to Sebastian, "Sebastian, I'm going to go out and I'll come back later, okay? BYE!" I left him unanswerable.

"If you're worried it's okay, I'll have Finny come with me!" I shouted back to him.

"Finny, you're coming with me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him along with me.

When, we got out of the Manor I went to go find a village near this Manor or a field.

"Katharina, where are we going?" Finny was mumbling.

"Finny, I can't hear you because you're mumbling like that. Are you scared or something that I dragged you here with me or you're just nervous?" I told him.

"Both… Maybe. Katharina, where are we going?" He finally said it normally.

"First of all, we need to find some flowers like in a village or a field of flowers. Then lastly, we'll go and visit someone who lived here that I loved the most in my heart… OKAY?" I smiled with my teeth showing and gave him a thumb up.

"Okay." He smiled kindly.

Finny and I were looking around for a village.

"Finny, is that a village?" I looked at him and pointed.

"I… I don't know really…?" He looked at me unsurely.

"Should we… look and find out?"

"If you want… But the village looks… Dead." He squint his eyes.

"Then… Maybe not no more…" I looked down.

"W-well if you really want to go, Katharina, we can go!" He tried to cheer me up.

"Umm…. How about later? We can find a field and pick up flowers from there. How does that sound?" I looked at him.

"Sure." He said.

We went off to find a field of flowers and we did.

"Wow, Finny! Look at these flowers! They're so beautiful." I pick up a flower from the whole flower field.

"They are beautiful!" He smiles while picking some up.

"Finny, do you know what type of flowers these are?" I looked at him in curiosity.

"Yeah, they are azalea flowers." He said.

"Really?! They're so beautiful. Look at the pink it's so gradient. Oh! There's blue, red, white, and yellow! I thought they only had pink!" I was overly excited about this certain flower.

"If you're looking for the other color then, you can look over there." He pointed.

"See! You have the other colors of the azalea." We both walked to the other colors of the azalea flowers.

"Oh! I like the white ones!" I picked them up. Finny was just laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I questioned him.

"That's because you look like a little girl, who's getting all excited about flowers." He was laughing hard.

"It's a good thing that I brought you here with me." I smiled wide at him.

After picking up some azalea flowers, we headed to the destination that I wanted to go.

"I remembered the place by heart… They were a part of my life even though we had worst things coming at us." I frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Finny pats my back.

"It's that story that I told you when I first came to this Manor."

"Oh! The story about your life?" He remembered it somehow.

"Yeah… I was on my own after their death. Been through so much pain... And I still feel this pain today. I thought about 'what if this hadn't happen, what would it be like?' but I can't change the fact that they did it, so who is to blame for it…?" I walk slowly to their grave.

Seeing their tomb stone up ahead; their tomb stone together. I laid down the azaleas down in front of the tomb stone.

"Mom, Dad, it hasn't been that long since I came back from England. I'm going to go back soon. I almost forgot that you guys were buried here, so I decided to visit you. Right here is my friend and co-worker Finny."

"Hi, Katharina's parents." That's all he did.

"I really wondered if you guys ever regretted the things you've done…. I know you guys didn't mean for this to happen but it did. I… I bet you guys are or are not apologizing to me! Right now! I don't even know if you guys actually loved me….! Because you guys left me every day when I was younger… It seemed like you guys really loved someone else than each other and me. I'm not going to follow the path that you guys took or did… I'm going to find my own happiness if I can. So, this is my goodbye… Forever…" I felt the breeze of the wind passing.

Finny went to give me a hug. "It's okay, Katharina. You've been through so much pain over those years." I sobbed even harder.

I started wipe my tears away, "Okay. Now, let's go and check out that village over there." I put on a small smile.

Finny nodded.

We went back to our steps and found that 'dead' village.

"Second thought I want to go back to the Manor now…!" We were already in the village. It was scary. Everything was… gone, empty, dusty, and old.

"Finny…! Please! I have a bad feeling, Finny!" I was getting worried.

"Okay, then let's go back." He both walked back.

I felt someone's arms wrapped around me, "FINNY!" I screamed his name. Finny turned around.

"Let her go!" He was about to get close to me.

"Stop, boy! If you get any closer she'll die. I'll snap her neck!" He threatens him. He hands were on my neck.

"Finny! Go get Sebastian! Go now!" I shout at him.

"Yes, boy, go get Sebastian. I want to see him again." He smiled creepily to Finny as he runs away from here.

It was us alone.

"I remember that day when I wanted you from the auction, do you remember?" He pushes me against the wall of some house.

"But that Sebastian guy took you away from me." He whispers rashly to my ears. I was afraid to death. I couldn't move my legs… it was frozen.

"So, you think that Sebastian guy will come and beat me? Well, I think not… Because I gotten stronger than him. I can wipe him out." He shoves his knee in between my legs. My breath heightens from that.

"Go away…! You… Demon! Sebastian is a better demon than you!" I pushed him back with my back and head, and I started to run away.

"You are trying to get yourself killed by me?" The man starts running after me. He grabbed around my shoulder side neck of my dress and ripped it, it was my left side too.

"No!" I fell down because of his strength. He ripped the whole thing off my dress. He was able to see the mark on me. My whole left arm was bleeding a lot.

"That mark! I've seen it before!" He was about to touch it, when he was pushed down by someone.

FINNY'S POV:

"I need to get Sebastian quick!" I ran fast to get to the Manor.

"Sebastian!" I open the Manor's door and yelled his name.

I went to talk to every staff about Sebastian's whereabouts, and then one staff told me that he was in Diedrich's office, so I went up there.

"Sebastian! Katharina's in trouble!" I was out of breath.

"What!" He went to me.

"What happened!? I thought—" I cut him off.

"This guy…! He was holding her! And he said he wanted you too! He told me if I tried to get close to her…. He'll snap her neck!" I couldn't catch my breath.

"Where is he!?" I told him everything and he left.

SEBASTIAN POV:

I ran out of the Manor to find her.

"That girl! She gets herself in trouble all the time!" I ran full speed to find that village.

My heart feels like it's hurting… But why?

From the distance I saw her; I smelled her blood all the way here.

"She's bleeding… He's not allowed to touch her!" I ran to that person and pushed him down.

END OF POV:

I looked and it was Sebastian!

"Sebastian!" I got up fast from the ground, but Sebastian stopped me from going farther.

"Stay away, Katharina! You're going to get hurt!" He shouted at me. I stopped in my track.

"Oh, Sebastian Michaelis, trying to act like a good guy." He smirks.

"Sebastian, I'm going to get that girl even if it means that I have to kill you or find a way for you to give her to me." He walks closer to me more as he tried to.

"Get away from her!" Sebastian threw himself in front of me.

"Oh, too bad." He comes towards me, but Sebastian threw a dinner knife at him and it hit him right at the shoulder. He took it out.

"Oh, that doesn't hurt, you know?" He threw it on the ground.

"I'm stronger than you, Sebastian. I've come prepared to take her away from you, even the time you came up from the crowd and took her away." He was now going into a fight with Sebastian.

"Okay…" From the sound of Sebastian's voice, I could tell that he was ready too.

"Sebastian! Be careful!" I tried to make him feel confidence.

"Don't take this off." He wraps a blindfold to cover my eyes.

"But why?" I tried to touch it, but he lowered my hand down.

"Because you can't… I'll take it off your eyes when I'm finish fighting him." He kissed both of my cheeks. I wasn't expecting that so I blushed.

All of heard were grunting noises and pain. I didn't know what was happening nor who was winning this battle.

Then, I felt a hand coming to untie the blindfold.

"Sebastian…?" Sebastian was covered in blood, but he still smiled at me. I looked at his arm, it was cut off!?

"Sebastian! Your arm!" I got up and rushed to his arm that was cut off. He grabs me with his arm that was still there and hugged me.

"It's okay, it'll grow back very quick." He kissed the top of my head.

"We need to go home to treat that cut of yours." In a flash his missing arm appeared.

"How!?" I pointed at his arm.

"See? I told you it'll grow back." He carried me bridal style all the way to the Manor.

I was in bathroom.

"Sebastian, what did you do to that guy? Did you kill him?" I was taking off my dress.

"No, I didn't kill him. I was about to kill him, but I didn't. It will be a waste of my time. He said that when he recovers again he'll come back to find you, but that will never happen because I'll be protecting you from harm." I nodded my head at him. I was waiting for him to come inside the bathtub. He said that he would 'wash me up' and I already knew what he meant.

"Now, Katharina, let me wash you up." He starts undressing himself too. I turned away until he was done.

He got into the bathtub, "This is unnecessary, you know? You could have treated my arm only." I looked away from him in my reddest face I've ever made.

"Oh, darling, don't be shy. We've done this a few time, Katharina. No need to feel shy or embarrassed about it." He comes and sits behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's going to be a long night…" I whispered.

"Yes, it will be." He starts showering with kisses.

After the bathroom, Sebastian and I were getting ourselves dressed up for the night.

"Okay, let me bandage your arm." He grabs some bandages and wraps my injured arm.

"Now, let it heal." He kissed my forehead.

"Let me see your mark." I showed him my mark.

"Oh? It's starting to fade."

What? It is? I looked at it. The mark was getting very light now. No, I don't want it to fade.

"What will you do if it fades?" I looked at him.

He was thinking about my question.

"I… I don't know. I'll make your dream come true about your own family that you dreamt not that long ago." He smiles and patted my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye to Phantomhive's Manor

*MATURE*

A few months has passed since we went to Germany. Things had happened. Lady Sullivan and Wolfram are on their own now. My mark has totally gone now. I'm scared… I don't want to be apart from Sebastian… I love him, but he said that he'll grant my wish of having a family, but I want a family with him. I was pacing around in my room thinking about this.

"I knew this day would come…" My chest tighten from the pain I feel right now.

"It hurts…! It hurts so badly!" My hand was gripping on my shirt.

Ciel comes in the room.

"What's wrong with you?" He leans back on the wall.

"Se… Sebastian might leave me or make me happy with some other person when he told me that he'll make my wish come true, when I told him about my dream of having a family with him." I explained to him.

"You actually dreamt of him?! Wow… Not to hurt your feelings or anything about the way I said it." He puts his hand up like he's defending himself.

"Don't tell him our conversation that we're having now." I gave him that 'I can trust you' look.

"Okay." He nodded.

I was pouring out my feelings to him and Ciel was listening to me the whole time.

"Thanks Ciel for listening me blabber about him."

"Yeah." He said.

Ever since that day I found out that my mark had fully disappeared, I always tried to make excuses of not letting him see it. I hope I didn't act too suspicious about it…

"Oh shit! He's coming!" I tried to run away from him in the kitchen. I was the only one in here.

"Hey! Katharina!"

Damn it, Sebastian! Not now!? WHY NOW!?

I felt a tug on my arm and I knew it was Sebastian. My arm was extended outwards. He slides his head up to my neck by using my arm.

"Why are you running away from me?" He whispers, so seductively in my ear.

"Because I can, Sebastian." I turned my head away from him.

"Anyways, Sebastian, I want to ask you about my wish that you'll grant me. The only about my family and me having a perfect life. How are you going to do that?" I questioned him.

"Well, I'll find someone that is suitable for you and I'll test their abilities." He smiles.

"Then… How about us?" I looked at him.

"Us?" It was like he didn't have a plan for 'us'.

"N-Never mind forget what I just said." I move my arm away from him and walked out of the room.

SEBASTIAN POV:

Katharina walked out of the kitchen.

"Us…? There won't be an 'us', Katharina. I'm sorry, I have to let you go." I looked at the door wide open.

Does she want me to be with her? But I can't do that for her, I'm a monster and she'll never understand that.

END OF POV:

Tears were forming in my eyes, "That stupid bustard! He never thought of us…!" I was throwing my arms up in anger.

Then, the door opens and there's Sebastian…

"What do you want?!" I wiped my tears away with my sleeves of my dress. He knew that I was clearly pissed at him.

He was silence. I just stared at him in pain.

"If… No. Just get out if you have no reason to be here!" I yelled at him with tears running down my face.

He comes hugging me and then he tore my dress from the upper half.

"What!?" I didn't know what to do.

Then, he loosens his grip on me.

"The mark is gone. Is that why you asked me that question?" He looked into my eyes.

I was hesitant, "Yes… I knew—" He cuts me off.

"Remember I said there'll be a punishment?" He said.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"Your punishment is I will let you go. I know you have feelings for me, but I can't return them. Our love was fake. I only 'loved' you because you got bitten by Wendy and I felt bad, so pack up by the end of the day. You're leaving today and Katharina, let me clarified that I'll never see you again." He was cold.

"Why are you so COLD!? You're just throwing me away and your 'feelings' too?! You…! Forget about that dream of me having a family then. Don't make it come true! It's destroyed because of YOU!" I glared at him with anger boiling up inside of me.

"I shall take my leave." He bowed then left the room.

After our conversation, I started to pack up like he said.

"All those times we've been together…! And now you're just throwing all your feelings away…?! I bet inside his heart he loves Wendy…!" I stuffed my clothing in my luggage hard.

Then, I heard a knock on the door.

I open the door to see Redden Moore's leader.

"Come on let's go! You're finally mine!" He hugs me tight.

I was shocked. "Wh-what are you talking about!?"

"Well, Sweetie, nobody wants you now, so I'm going to take you home with me." My heart shattered into pieces from the words 'nobody wants you' it pierced my heart.

"I'm going to marry you today, when we go home. That home will be your new life with me!" He dragged me along.

"Wait, I want to say goodbye to my friends here is that, okay?" I looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Sure! You won't be coming back here again anyways!" He let me go.

I went to Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, Tanaka, and Snake to say my goodbyes and hugged them one by one. I told Mey Rin that I'll be writing letters to her, so I won't be lonely.

I went to Ciel and I told him goodbye and I hugged him. I didn't even look at Sebastian nor hugged him, the things he said to me, so he can just hurt me is unforgiveable.

But I don't know why I still love him in my heart.

I accepted this so quickly of leaving the Manor.

I went to my Husband-to-be and left England.

CIEL'S POV:

"Why did you let her go?" I looked at him.

"Because I had to." That's all he said.

"You had to? That is such a lame excuse. That's not the real reason why you did that to her. Why did you do that to her? She loved you badly and you knew it."

"I told her there'll be a punishment and that punishment was for me to let her go after her mark was gone." He said to me.

"How about her dreams of having a family with you? Or just having a family." I crossed my arms and sat on my chair.

"She can have a family with the leader of Redden Moore. She is going to be his wife anyways." He was just brushing her off like she was nothing.

"Liar, you still love Wendy don't you? It's because of Katharina, that's why you let her go! You blame it on HER because you had to kill Wendy! What happened to our conversation about protecting her!? You said 'I'll protect her even if there's an order or not.' And I was surprise to hear you say that." I shouted all at him.

"Yes, it is because of that! Even if I do open up to her she'll die in 60 more years later. I don't get how she can love a monster like me! In the end I'll kill the people who make contracts with me and can she bare the fact that I'm kill people? I bet she would want me to stop… But that's OUR circle of life! We need to feed off on humans like you and Katharina! So, in the end I have to say the goodbye to her. I'm letting her go just like that… I'm throwing my love for her with it. I'm not looking back, Young Master." He explained everything.

"Leave!" That's the last thing I hear things from him today.

After when Sebastian left, I was remembering the talk I had with Katharina.

"Katharina… Even if I do tell him your side of the story he'll never want to see you still."

END OF POV:

I was in Germany now. My new life has begun.

"Kat, my sweet wife," He caresses my cheeks.

"Yes?" I didn't meet his gaze.

"Let's get marry now." He drags me into this room and maids around me were putting on my wedding dress.

I got out of the room and headed to the place where we are saying our vows.

After the vows, we were husband and wife. It's not supposed to be like this.

In his room, I felt so much weight on my chest. My heart hurts the most.

"Why Sebastian? Why? Why would you do this to me?" I whisper as tears starts forming and ready to drop onto the white dress.

"It's my new life now. I have to live and be happy to a man I don't love or want to love, but I'll just fake it." I said unzipping my wedding dress.

The door opened.

"Oh, what a lovely wife unzipping her dress for her husband." His hand cupped my breast and squeezing them too.

"Stop, I don't feel like in the mood now. I feel tired from today." I told his, while removing his hand from my breast.

"Maybe next time we can do it, but not now. We traveling from England to Germany and that's long." I made an excuse.

"Okay." I can tell from his voice he was dejected.

When, I got up from the bed the dress slipped off my body. I was now showing my whole body to him, but I had my undergarments on.

I want to let the sadness out, but if I do then I have to do it on him. I do have a choice to do it or not, if I want to let go of Sebastian or not. I have to let go of Sebastian from today and on.

So, I made my choice. I'll let of Sebastian…

I turned around to see him in bed, but he's not asleep yet. So, I decided to go to him and have sex with him, but I stopped and he looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned me.

"No. I was thinking about taking a bath that's all." I smiled at him.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be here." He smiles back at me.

I turned back and headed to the bathroom.

"No, I'm not going to do it at all." I whispered quietly.

I went to the bathroom to draw a bath for me.

I stepped inside the warm water.

"It feels so nice." I laid back and closed my eyes.

I was thinking about my life and it was crappy and shitty. I put my arm over my eyes and I started to think about Sebastian.

I felt this nice pleasure running through me. I can feel him touching me. It's making me feel so good. When, I open my eyes it was just my imagination playing with me.

I got dressed and Mr. Moore's real name is Caleb. He went off to a meeting right now, so I'm alone in the room.

I went to turn off the light.

I was in my bed. I couldn't go to sleep somehow, so I started to close my eyes and started to dream about something. I wasn't asleep yet. And again I dream of Sebastian touching me.

"I miss his so bad…!" I'm dreaming of him fingering me, penetrating me, sucking on me, kissing me, all those other things he would do to me.

Unconsciously I let my hand travel down to my special area. I started touch my clit. I was rubbing it like Sebastian would do to me if he was here. I started to get wetter and wetter.

"Ah!" I let out a moan.

I start rubbing it faster. More moans start coming out.

I used my free hand to grab my breast and massage it.

"Ahh!" I arched my back, while opening my legs wider for me to feel myself. I still kept my eyes closed.

Meanwhile as Katharina didn't know that Caleb just came inside the room, he heard moaning from her. The moonlight was shining on my body.

"Why is she giving herself her own pleasure even though I'm here? I might even join as well." Caleb decided to help Katharina with her pleasure.

He remembered all those time when he would rape her and she would try to hit him, but no matter what she would surrender to him or he'll bound her hands together and something put a cloth in her mouth or he would not put it in her mouth at all.

So, he prepared himself by grabbing the tie around his neck and being ready to bind her hands together.

I moved my hand that was playing my clit. I have my juice all over it. I open my eyes to see something under the blanket.

My legs were still wide open and I was about to close it and force of strength open it back up. I felt a hungry month on my womanhood. My legs were on that person's shoulder. That person's shoulders were broad, so it must be a man. Is it Caleb?

"AHH!" I moaned so loudly. My mind was loose control of my thinking. My breast had harder more.

I wanted to see who was under the blanket, but my hand was trembling from the force he was putting on me. That person was eating me up! But I had a little strength to pull the blanket off to the side and it was Caleb!

"Ca-Ca-Cal… L… E-eb!" It was so hard to say his name because he was eating me fast and hard with a lot of force. He tongue was flicking, licking, and sucking on my clit.

I was drowning in his love, right now. I arched my back, while I grabbed onto the bed board.

He stopped and looked up at me with his face cover in my juice.

"You make such a beautiful face, when you're pleasured by me. You've always made beautiful faces when you're with me." He face was now at my neck.

He uses his hands to rip my nightgown. I heard a loud rip from him.

"Wha!—" I was cut off by his kiss on my lips. I moan into his kiss. I knew I said I shouldn't do it, but he found me doing it by myself.

One of his hands was fondling with my breast and his other hand plunge his finger into me.

My breath heightens from that impact and I moan more into the kissing.

"You like it, don't you?" He puts another finger into me and it was two fingers, then three, then four.

He kisses down to my breast and starts sucking on it and with a hand fondling it still.

"Oh! Ah! C-Caleb!" I was starting to forget about Sebastian. I closed my eyes.

"Why didn't I do this earlier?" It slipped out of my mouth.

"Because you didn't want to do it, Katharina." I opened my eyes again.

"Shit! It slipped out of my mouth!" I tried to whisper, but more pleasure that was given to me it's harder for me to talk.

"Don't try to whisper, Katharina, it's harder." He removes his fingers inside of me.

In the moonlight I looked at his pants to see his bulge. He was taking off his pants with his undergarments.

When, he took the whole thing off and his harden member was out. He came close to me.

"Suck on it." I did want he said to do.

I was teasing him at first by licking the tip of it.

"Ugh…! Don't tease me like that…" He gripped my hair.

I teased him a couple of time then, I went to pleasuring him.

After that, he I laid on the bed. He spread my legs wide open and poked his member in my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He looks at me.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

He thrusts inside of me. His body was above me, so I wrapped my arms around his back.

"Ahh!" That's all that came out from my mouth.

"You're… so tight." He kissed my neck.

I clawed his back with my nails. I grabbed his hair tight.

"I'm about to cum." He grunted.

I couldn't respond to him with all this sensation inside of me.

He pulled his member out, so he wouldn't have to cum inside of me yet.

After our sex, we laid in bed. My eyes were tired.

He wraps his arms around me.

I remember all those time that I was close to my climax and he didn't cum in me that's good thing, he isn't doing that now. Somehow this time, when I had sex with him it wasn't like force and I didn't have to feel disgusted about it after.

But for now I forget about Sebastian.

This time is the only exception that we're having sex, is to release my stress… The next time I won't let him…

In my head I'm thinking if I don't let him he'll just force me, but I let that thinking go, when my tiredness starts coming to overtake me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Manor

A few weeks passed ever since I left the Phantomhive Manor and became Caleb's wife. Caleb and I did bond a bit. We would talk to each other like normal people, like that's a good thing because all those times that he would talk to me, he would punish me if I didn't reply back. I did have this weird feeling about him… it was my heart, like eww! Why do I have feelings for a man who have done many things to me!? I need to shake those feelings off or block it. That day of enjoying our sex, it freaks me out… I was just heartbroken at that time. I usually stay in the room than going outside the room because they are really cautious of me leaving like last time, but that was a long time ago.

There are mostly men in the place than women, but those women were kidnapped that's why. I feel sorry for them, if they gone through the same thing like I did.

"I need to be cold hearted, I need to be cold hearted to him, so he wouldn't like me and so, I wouldn't have feelings for him too!" I kept repeating that because I don't want to be here anymore.

"If I'm cold hearted he would think that I wouldn't care about him and kick me out of this place or something else too…" I was thinking of reasons to be cold hearted and see the outcome of it.

I decided to head out of the room and go to Caleb's office.

"Caleb!" I swing the door open. At that moment I wondered why I came to him office for.

He was working on his paper, but he would still look up at me at the same time.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" He looked back down at the paper work again.

"No. I just wanted to stay here." I flop on the couch near his desk.

"What's your reason for you to stay here?" He was flipping paper.

"Why you don't want me?" I gave him the puppy look, and then I remembered that I wanted be a cold hearted person towards him.

"Shit! Why am I not being cold hearted!?" I said in a harsh tone voice in a whisper.

"What do you mean 'cold hearted'?" He gets up from his desk and walk towards me.

Shit! He heard me! I was panicking now. I got up and tried to escape, but he pin me down to the couch.

"Answer me!" He pushes me down and growls into my ears. He's getting aggressive now!

"W-well… Like, umm…" I couldn't answer because I didn't want him to know.

He unbuttons my top from my dress. I tried to stop him.

"H-hey! Stop it, Caleb!" I was about to push him away with my hands, but he pinned my hands above my head.

"Oh, Katharina, you already know that I'll do anything to get my answer even if we're married. That doesn't mean that you're not my slave anymore." He continues to unbutton it. He leans closer to nibble my ear lobe.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Same as ever. You're already making feel like one now… And I thought I was the one whose supposed act cold hearted to you…" I muttered.

"Oh? So, you wanted to be cold hearted to me? But why?" He stopped unbuttoning my top and lean over to my face. Our faces were inches apart.

"No, I'm not telling you!" I turned my head.

Then, out the door was a person standing there.

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupted but we have a meeting to go to, Caleb." He told him.

Caleb was sighing. "Worst timing ever…"

"Hah! But if you want I could stay here and wait for you." I smiled at him.

"Shit! I mean I'll go back to our room. Bye!" I forgot shit. I bet eventually I'll forget to act cold hearted to him…!

"No, sweetie, you can stay here and wait for me. I already know why you wanted to act cold hearted towards me." He smiles like he knows the answer, but I bet not.

"I bet you don't!" I growled at him.

"Hurry up, sir! We have to go now!" He was hurrying up Caleb.

"Just wait! Let me kiss my woman a goodbye kiss." Then, he leans forward and kissed my lips.

"I'll see you later after the meeting." He got off me and left for the meeting.

I decided to stay in the office.

"I might as well write a letter to Mey Rin then." I went to find paper and ink.

"Okay." I started writing.

 _Dear Mey Rin,_

 _How you've been lately? I'm sorry that I didn't write you a letter for the past few weeks. I was busy handle things over there. Now, I'm married, Mey Rin. I'm not happy, if I'm force to be wed to someone I don't love, but now I'm having feelings for him and I feel disgusted. I'm not planning to have kids with him, but we might need another person to take over if he dies. When, I mean he dies that mean my husband, so it might be a force to have a child or something. But if I refuse to have a child with him he'll make another woman to have his child or force it on me like rape me. I wonder how the others are. Are they sad? Lonely? Depress? What had happen when I left? It wasn't the same, right? I wish I can see you guys! I miss you guys, so bad! Being far away from England it hurts because I have no friends here. I'm alone, but I feel really stupid some time. Mey Rin, can I ask you something? First of all let me tell you this, I like Sebastian and he didn't stop me from leaving the Manor. I can't forget him even though I tried to! And I even did it with my husband, but I still can't forget him. He can't be replace. Should I just try to love my husband? Because I want to be cold hearted towards him, but every time I'm with him, I can never be cold hearted! And I hate myself for that. Like I actually DO have feelings for him and I WILL BE HAPPY WITH HIM? My feelings are so unclear… I need your advice and help, Mey Rin. Don't tell anyone about our letter sending or else something might happen to you or me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katharina_

After writing my letter I went to the guard and told him to send this to England for my 'cousin'. He was questioning me.

"Why?" He looks at me.

"Because I want to! I want her to know that I'm married and how my life over here is!" I pouted at him and cross my arms.

"What's going on here?" Shit, it's Caleb.

"Oh, Master!" The guard bowed.

"What are you doing here, Kat?" He looks at me like he just notices me or something.

"I'm sending a letter to my cousin about our marriage and my life in Germany. It's boring here if I can't get out of the building sometimes and I have no one to talk to." I looked at him and pouted.

"Send it to her cousin's house now!" He ordered the guard.

In his office, he was sitting in his desk again and I was laid flat on the couch.

"Caleb, how do you know that I'm trying to act cold hearted to you?" I looked up at the ceiling.

"It's obvious, can't you tell? You tried to act like you don't care, but you failed to. Even if you try to act cold hearted to me, I won't divorce you. Got that?" He said.

"Ugh." That's all I could say to him.

"I know you love me." I could hear a hint of kindness in his voice.

"N-no! I don't!" I turned around. My face is flat on the couch to hide my face with my hands.

I heard footsteps coming close to me.

"Go away!" My hands were still covering my face. I got up and walked to the doors, but he pulled me closer to him.

"Stop pretending to hate me. I know from the past few weeks you've been smiling at me, but years ago you haven't." His arms were wrapped around my body; his lips were next to my right ear.

"The only reason why I didn't smile to you is because you would rape me, you ass hole." I uncovered my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"But I'm not anymore am I?" He sits down on the couch.

"Shut up…!" I stomped out of the office.

I walked by a room and I heard moaning in that room. The door was ajar. I knew I shouldn't look, but I did.

There were women being pleasure by the men. I stumbled back a bit. I felt disgusted. I decided to head back to my room.

Lying on the bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in that room there.

I heard the door opening and I knew it was Caleb.

"Let's go out!" He came over to me picked me up bridal style. Remembering being picked up bridal style it reminded me of Sebastian, when he, I was captured by this man here and my foot got stuck in the bear trap, and he jumped back to Ms. Sullivan's Manor and when, he protected me from that demon, when I first met him and he got his arm cut off. I missed him.

We were away from the home you could say.

"Why did you bring me here?" I looked at him.

"Because you've been cooped up in the Manor for weeks and I thought if I took you out somewhere it would make you feel better." He turned his head away from me.

"Wow, I would never had thought that you would have a soft side." I whispered to him.

"I do! But I don't show it!" He was blushing. It's weird to see him blush.

"It's weird to see YOU blush…" I avoid his glare.

"Maybe we should go back then!?" He's pissed off.

"NO! I mean I want to stay here a bit more!" I told him.

"Okay, then be a good girl."

"Aren't you afraid that I'll try to escape or something?" I asked him.

"No. I know when you would escape. Don't ask." He set me down on the grass and we sat together.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He got up and went somewhere.

"Where are you going!?" I shout out to him.

"To go get something!" He ran off.

I waited for him and it felt like 20 minutes now and he's still not here. So, I decided to stand up and leave to go back inside the Manor again, but these three men stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" They were all drunk.

I didn't reply back to him.

"Where are you going!?" The first man pulled my arm.

"Let go of me!" I pushed him. This is like a nightmare.

"Get her!" The first man commanded the two men to get me.

I was already running.

"That little asshole never came back for me! I'll give him an ass whipping from me!" I was running far away as possible.

They were still chasing me.

"Shit, where did we come from?!" I was panicking.

"I think this way!" I ran any ways to get out of here and get inside the Manor again.

"We're coming to get you, little lady" They were gaining up on me.

I saw the Manor.

"Help me! It's Katharina!" I shouted out at the guards.

I saw the guards looking at me. They were running towards me.

I was yanked back.

"No!" I had tears in my eyes

They pushed me down. I was trying to crawl out from them. One of them took out a knife and started to cut my dress.

"NO!" My whole back was shown as well as my legs.

The guards came and knocked the men. One of the guards grabbed me and led me inside the Manor again.

"Where's Caleb!?" I shouted at the guard.

"He's in his office." He told me.

"Thank you." I bowed to him and left to go find Caleb.

I kicked the door open.

"You bastard!" Tears were falling from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He stands up from his chair.

"Why did you leave me and never came back! You did that on purpose to show me how dangerous it is outside?! I know you're happy, you little piece of shit!" I punched him hard on the face.

"You deserved that!" I stormed out of the office.

I went back to my room and changed my clothes into my night gown.

I was in so much fear that I was rocking myself back and forth. I didn't want to sleep on the bed with Caleb, so I chose to sleep on the floor and take the entire blanket and pillow.

The door opens.

"Katharina? Are you here?" All I heard was his footsteps. His footsteps got closer.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor sleep on the bed?" He was about to pick me up, but I snapped at him.

"NO! I will not sleep on the same because you! Left me to get rape! And you didn't come to save me because you fucking left me to DIE FOR! Don't ever touch me or else I'll break every bone of yours. I don't want to be sleeping here with you and anything that has to do with YOU in it! If you want to sleep you can sleep in your mother fucking little whores room, okay? Or you can sleep with no blanket and no pillow because you deserve that! Now goodnight!" I threw all my anger at him and I didn't care no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jealously & Confusion

*WARNING MATURE*

Ever since that day, he left me to get attack, I was distance from him no matter what. I didn't want to get close to that sadist person.

"He planned it along… I could have made my escape… That's why he did it! Because he was testing me if I would escape or stay, but what about the three men? Did he put them there too? When, I walked in his office he was surprise to see me in a state like that. I think I should apologize to him. I took it too far, now." I rushed out of the room to his office.

"Caleb, I'm sor…ry" When, I opened the door some girl was kissing up on him. Both of them looked at me.

"Why are you here!" He didn't sound ashamed, he was angry.

"Well, I was about to apologize to you about blaming you, but I see that you're busy with that girl." I said crossing my arms.

"Say your apology. Then, leave us." Funny, Caleb, but that isn't going to happen just watch. Jealousy is going to come out of me.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. The reason why I snapped at you is because I thought you left me to be raped or something, but you actually testing me of leaving or staying in Germany, weren't you?" I arched my eyebrows at him.

"Now, get out." He used his hand to shoo me away, but I didn't. I walked to him and push the woman away.

"Why aren't you leaving?" His voice was harsh. I pulled his tie.

"Because I don't want to. Your using her because you're mad from yesterday, are you not?" I was pulling his tie closer to my face.

He didn't answer me.

Then, I started to play with his blazer.

"So, you rather have her than me?" I gave him such an innocent look with a pout. I was running my hands up and down on his stomach.

He was twitching and fidgeting.

"Woman, get out of here or else it WILL be your END." I said to her.

I heard the door closed behind me.

"Why are you—" I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"It's because I'm jealous, can't you tell? You already know that I'm developing feelings for you…" I lightly punched him.

"Well, if you don't want me here then, who'll sooth your bulge down? It's your choice. I think it's time for me to go now. Bye." I walked away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stay." That's all that came from his mouth.

"Fine. I'm taking action." So, I stayed.

I pushed him down on the couch. I unzipped his pants and started to tease his member.

He was moaning from my action.

Then, I started to suck him. He was drowning in pleasure then, he pushed my head further down, but I slapped his thigh to signal him to not do that again or else I'll stop. He stopped pushing me.

After that, I started to unbutton his dress shirt. I planted a kiss on his chest. I was getting wet from the very beginning.

I was on his lap. I was kissing his neck up to his lips.

"You're wet." He touched my wetness.

"Why are you touching me?"

"Because I want you." He puts a hand on my lower back.

"But I said that I'm—" He shut me up with a long kiss. I was only thinking of the kiss until I felt pleasure running through my womanhood. I moan through the kiss. He kissed down my neck.

"H-hey! Why are you…! Ah!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes.

"Why are you taking action, now? I said I will!" I unwrapped my arms and pulled his hand away from playing with me.

"Aww, come on, I just wanted some fun, you know?"

"No." It was a flat no.

"If you're going to do that then, I'll leave." I declared at him with a serious face.

"Fine, I'll stop playing with you." I smiled at him.

"You better keep your words!" I point my index finger at him.

After coming out from his office, I walked pass the guard who sent my letter to Mey Rin.

"My Lady, here's the letter from your cousin." He gave me the letter and left.

I walked to my room to read the letter.

 _Dear Katharina,_

 _I'm fine as well as the others. It must be rough for you living in that condition. I feel sorry for you. I wish you could visit it us. We miss you. We've been moping around the Manor because you're gone. We wouldn't really have a smile on our faces, but we try to. For Sebastian, he seems normal like he doesn't really care about you being gone. I asked him about you leaving and how does he feel about it, and he said he didn't really care that much. I'm sorry. I think you should try someone new than Sebastian. If you really have feelings for your husband then just do it. It's your choice. Just think outside the box of your relationship with him. Think about would you truly be happy with him, would you want to have a family with him because you have feelings for him and your bond will grow, and all those stuff, or if you can't think outside the box and you only think about Sebastian then, what are you going to do?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mey Rin_

"She's right. I need to write back." Then, I started to write back to her.

 _Dear Mey Rin,_

 _Well, all those things you said you're right. I have to think outside of the box of our relationship. I don't know. I don't know what to feel now. I have nothing to say really. The last sentence about Sebastian then, I'll run away. I'll go on a boat to England to see Sebastian. I truly love him and I'm developing feelings for him, the other guy. Let me tell you something that happened to me, you know my husband's name is Caleb. So, Caleb took me out of the Manor because I was cooped up in the Manor because they didn't want me to escape from the Manor like I did a few time ago, but that was a long time ago though. He took me somewhere and he said he'll be right back and 20 minutes later he did come back, so I decided to leave and go home. Then, out of nowhere these three men came. They were drunk and I knew what will happen to me so, I made a run for it. Luckily that I was fast, I was close enough to the Manor, but they caught up on me and was about to rape me, but the guards seen me running because I was shouting out to them. So, my dress was like ripped. I walked inside Caleb's office and I yelled at him about leaving me and I punched him. Then, in the nighttime I told him that he should sleep with his whores because I was very mad. By the next morning, I was overthinking about it and when, I fully thought about it, he was testing me if I would make my escape or stay in Germany. So, after thinking about that, I went to his office and some woman was kissing up on him and I got jealous. I think I did deserve that. I told him my apology and he told me to get out, but I didn't and I was getting REALLY BOLD to him and you know what that means, right? And you know what happen? Haha, Mey Rin, I can imagine you with a bloody nose because of me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katharina_

I sealed the letter and gave it to the guard again.

Back in the room, I decided to take a nap.

DREAM:

I was in the fields of flowers, it was bright, and the sun was up. Everything was nice, it was lovely. I was wearing a beautiful pink dress. I was walking in the field, looking at the flowers.

Then, out of nowhere a tall man approaches me.

"Are you by yourself, Miss?" The tall man said to me. I didn't know him, but his voice was familiar.

"Yes, but I'm fine. I must go." I hurriedly walked away from him, but he pulled my arm back.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I said to him. I tried to shake him off, but it didn't work.

"Don't fight it. I have to kill you because I'm hungry for… your soul." He whispers in my ear.

"B…But why me? Why not some other girls than me?!" I tried to keep my composure calm, but I can't.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Why? There's no need to know my name. You're going to die anyway." He pulls back my right arm back and he uses his left arm to put it around my neck.

"If I'm going to die… I want to learn your name and then you'll kill me. That's the only request I have from you." I breathe slowly.

"If you insist. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I'm a demon, who hasn't eaten for weeks. So, you're my meal." His left arm around my neck loosens and at the moment I had a chance to run away from him.

I used all my strength to push him back. I grabbed my skirt and started to run in any directions that will lead me out of this place.

I was running for my life I didn't look back. When, I was still running I saw a black figure and I kept running closer to it, and I realized it was Sebastian. I was only five feet away from him to get me. I turned around and run back.

"This can't be happening!" I noticed that the sky was getting dark like it was going to rain. The sky was getting darker fast.

"Shit! If it gets dark I won't be able to see!" I took a turn somewhere.

I felt droplets of rain falling to my face. It had already begun raining before I know it. It's dark.

Inside of me wanted to stop running because he won't be able to find me or keep running until I get out of here. I really want to do the second one, but I knew there's no escape from this. So, I decided to stop running and go hide.

I used my hands to find shelter to hide and when, I did it was a hollow tree. I went to inside. I got myself comfortable in it.

Something smelled funny, it smells like something was burning, and when I looked out the whole flower field was on fire. I heard lighting all over the place. I saw long legs walking.

"Shit!" I whispered harshly. I went to hug myself because I'm scared to death. My heart was pounding fast. I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes. I tried to calm my breathing.

"I know you're around here somewhere. I'll drag you if I have to." I heard his footsteps passing by this tree I was in.

*BAM* He punched through the tree.

"I found you." His eyes were fuchsia.

Then, again he punched the tree and the whole tree top went flying away from the ground.

He was so fast that he caught me before I could have a chance to run again.

I was over his shoulder and he threw me onto the field of fire, but I didn't get burn. It magically made room for me not to burn. His strong arms pinned my arms outwards.

"I finally have my meal." His face was getting closer.

"Se-Sebastian, stop this! Do you remember me? Katharina? The girl you saved from the auction…!" He tightens his grip on my arms. I made a pained face expression.

"How could I remember a human like you? There are many Katharina's in this world I had fed on. Meet your ending, Miss." He went in closer, but I felt a lick on my cheek.

"What are you doing?" My voice was trembling.

"The blood…. on your cheek. It tastes weird…. Like love…." My cheek was bleeding?

At that moment I remember something.

"Sebastian, don't you remember that time you've saved me? You've saved me no matter what happened to me… You were there for me, Sebastian! I need you to snap back to yourself! You weren't like this with Ciel Phantomhive. Seba—" He cuts me off.

"Ciel Phantomhive…? I killed him a long time ago. That little man was done with his deal, so I took his soul. And his soul was delicious. I wonder if your soul would be too." He leans and bites my shoulder.

Time was passing slowly. My body was losing my soul. Everything like blurry. I slowly losing my nerves in my body, I couldn't feel it no more. Everything I remembered were dying away like it was nothing.

END OF DREAM:

I woke up in the street of London?

Everybody looked at me like 'why am I sleeping on the sidewalk.' Or something like around that.

"H-how?! I… I was just in Germany!?" I was utterly confused.

"Am I dreaming again?!" I looked around myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Coming back to home to be taken again

I looked around to see if it's truly London.

"Katharina! Katharina!" I heard a familiar voice calling at me. I turned to see Mey Rin running towards me.

"Katharina! Here eat this!" She gave me bread to eat.

"Mey Rin… Is it truly you? Am I dreaming about being in London?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"No, silly, you aren't dreaming. I brought you here." Mey Rin smiled.

"Why?!" I was too shocked of this situation.

"Because… I knew a girl that was married to the old leader of Redden Moore. She was younger than you. Her name was Tessa. Tessa was a slave and a sex slave like you. She would go through many things to help people in the Manor or save them from the people who would harm them. And I feel like that would be you, Katharina, you would go save those slaves and let them set free from that horrible place they're in. Once the leader found out it was her…. The leader made his men…. Do things to her. If you know what I mean, Katharina. At the end he killed her. Just like that. That's why I brought you here because I don't want that to happen to you either." After listening to that story my heart dropped and shattered to pieces.

"I… I don't know what to say now. You know Caleb will find me and find out who kidnapped me...! And I don't want you to get hurt or die because of me! I feel happy to see you again, but I can't stay here any longer before they find out where I am! I'm sorry." I dropped my hands from her shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you because of my stupid thoughts." She hanged her head down.

"If they come to find me and knew it was you who took me, I'll fight for you and protect you. You're a good friend." I patted her back.

"Do you want to go back to Phantomhive Manor?" She gave me a half smile.

I was thinking about it for a little until I decided to go. "Yes, I'll go."

Just looking at the Manor gives me pain in my heart.

"Is that really Katharina?!" I heard that cheerful voice before, could it be…!

I turned around to see Finny! He was running to me and I did the same too.

When, we were hugging, his hugs were tight.

"Finny…! It's tight! I… can't breathe…!" I tried to tell him while gasping for air.

Then, he loosens his hug around me.

Then, apologize to me. "I'm sorry! I missed you so much since you've been gone!" He bowed down to me.

I was surprised how he bowed to me, "It's okay! It's okay, Finny! No worries. I had missed you too!" I gave him a big smile.

"I need to see all of you before I leave again." My smiled faded.

"Why are you leaving again?!" Finny said to me

I looked at Mey Rin for permission and she nodded.

"Well, Finny, Mey Rin, she kidnapped me to bring me here because she was scared for me… But I told her that they'll find her and something might happen, but I'll protect her from being harm by the Redden Moore." I told him.

"How are you going to protect her?" He questioned me.

"I'm the leader's wife, so he might as well just listen to me." I gave him a sad smile.

"You don't have to smile through it…" He looks down.

"It's okay, Finny. Now, let's go see the others before the Redden Moore finds me first, okay? This… It'll be our last and maybe finally time I see you guys again…?" It's like talking to a child, who won't see you.

Walking inside the Manor, it gives me memories, lots of memories. But I feel so heavy hearted somehow.

I walked inside the kitchen to see Bard light a pot on fire. I went to grab a lid to cover the fire. When, I did grab a lid, I put it on the pot.

"Kathy?! Is that YOU?!" Seeing his face again brings me to the good times we had, when we went hunting together.

"Yes, it's me!" I went to hug him and hug me back too.

"It's been so long! But you haven't changed a bit!" I don't get why he's so surprised about my appearance.

"I still look the same!" I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Look, Bard, I need to see the others before I leave again."

"Why? Why, so fast?" His eyes had shown pain from seeing me.

I told him the same thing as I told Finny.

"This is life, Bard…. I can't change my life. I need to see Tanaka and Snake. Now let's go!" I marched off to find them.

I found Tanaka in his human size form.

"Tanaka! Long time no see!" I spread my arms out wide for a hug.

I went to hug him.

"You still look the same, Katharina." He smiles at me.

"Yes, I know. I'm happy to see you guys again, but later on I'll be going back to Germany again… So, it's like my last day here even though I came."

"Is that so…?"

"Yes!" I smile bitterly.

"Mey Rin or the others can explain it to you. Well, Tanaka, I need to find Snake. Do you know where he may be?" I asked him.

"I think he's in the Young Master's office with Sebastian."

"Oh, thank you." I bowed to him.

Walking up the stairs and going through those hallways gives me so much memories and how fun it was here. I even remembered my own room.

"Maybe I'll go to my room when, I'm down visiting Snake and Ciel." I had nothing to say to Sebastian. He already made his choice of letting me go, but I want to know what his reason of letting me go so easy was.

I knocked on the door and the one who opened it was none of other than Sebastian. He was surprised to see me like 'why is she here?' Ciel's mouth was open and Snake's eyes were wide open.

"It's been awhile." I walked inside the office.

"Why and how are you back? Said Emily." Snaked said to me.

"Mey Rin kidnapped for her reason of saving me and I told her that they are going to find her. Even if they do I'll protect her." I told them.

"I was about to ask the same questions as Snake, but you already answered it Katharina." Ciel got up from his chair.

"It's nice seeing you again!" I went to give him a big hug.

"I don't know if it's me or that you have grown up to be a little man?" I was teasing him.

"Well… Maybe I am turning into a little man." He was blushing.

"You're so cute! This whole time you can say, I was going around the staff and saying hello to them." I was breathing heavily.

"I should get going now. I'm going to check my room for the last time. Bye Ciel and Snake." I totally ignored Sebastian and acted like he wasn't even there.

I went down the familiar hallways that lead to my room.

When, I got to my room, I turned the doorknob and opened it.

"It's the same as always." I walked to my bed and sat on it.

Then, I heard the door shut. I turned around to see Sebastian.

"What do you want?" I looked at him.

"All I want is an explanation about your coming still and why you did speak to me in the Young Master's office." He crossed him arms.

"Well, I think you don't need an explanation because I think you already know what you've done already." I turn my head away from him.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and he pushes me down on the bed, and then straddles me in between his legs.

"Get off me!" I tried to push him off, but he pins my hands up above my head.

"Is it because I let you go so easily? Is that why you're mad and not talking to me?" He leans into my ears.

"Yes! That's why! It's all because of you! You let me go so easily like you didn't have feelings for me!" I used all my strength to push him off me and it worked.

"I let you go because that was your punishment! The day I told you I would help you get rid of that mark, I told you there'll be a punishment because you said you can to break rule 2, but I made you do so anyways." He shouts his anger at me.

"Well, I you could have let me die then!" I retorted back at him.

"It would have been better for you and for me! Because I wouldn't have to be in so much pain! I have mix feelings for my husband… I'm developing feelings for him too! I don't know my feelings for him that much! All I know is I have my eyes on YOU only YOU! You made me feel safe no matter where we were! But you pushed me away and those fake or real feelings you had for me… And I want to know why you pushed me away…!" I had tears streaming down my face.

Then, Ciel comes in the room.

"Young Master, what are you doing here?" Sebastian looks at Ciel.

"Katharina, you know about your dream of having a family, he said that you can make that dream come true with your husband. Don't talk yet! I'm not finish yet." I closed my mouth.

"He still loved Wendy no matter what. He blames you because he had to kill Wendy. I remember every word that Sebastian said to me. It went like 'Yes, it is because of that! Even if I do open up to her she'll die in 60 more years later. I don't get how she can love a monster like me! In the end I'll kill the people who make contracts with me and can she bare the fact that I'm kill people? I bet she would want me to stop… But that's OUR circle of life! We need to feed off on humans like you and Katharina! So, in the end I have to say the goodbye to her. I'm letting her go just like that… I'm throwing my love for her with it. I'm not looking back, Young Master.' Now, it's time for me for you two to talk about it. Katharina, even if I told him about our conversation he wouldn't listen or change his mind." Ciel left the room.

After hearing that, I started cry because of what Sebastian said.

"Even if I do love a monster like you… You'll never hurt me. I'm such a fool… Maybe it would be better if I was with that other demon than you! Kill me! Kill me like you did in my dream…!" I was sobbing hard.

"I… Rather die now than seeing you! If you won't let me get close to you and even seeing who you really are then, FINE! Even if I'm gone, you wouldn't even care a single bit because you're deeply in love with Wendy! You're so heartless." I pushed my way out of here, but he pushed me to the wall.

"No, matter what you say you'll regret your own words of 'I rather die than seeing you'. I still love Wendy and I'll always will." He face was so close.

"But… Since you've been gone—" The door swings open and there's Caleb.

"Caleb!?" I was surprised how fast he was of coming here.

He saw how I was pinned to the wall.

"Get off of Katharina!" He pushes Sebastian away and takes out his gun, then shoots him.

"Sebastian!" I screamed.

He grabs me and drags me off. "C-Caleb! Stop!" I hit his hand that was wrapped around my wrist.

I felt a stinging slap on my cheek.

"You! You left the Manor with no permission!" He shouts at me.

I looked back at Sebastian standing there alive. I felt relief that he's okay and alive. His shirt is bloody from the bullet

"I shouldn't have apologized then! I should have Germany to go to England then!" I tried to yank my hand out of his grip.

We were walking down the stairs of this Manor, it fills up my happiness, but these memories I have made here will never be forgotten it'll be in my heart till the end. This WILL be the last time then…

When, we reached down the stair case all the staffs were there as well as Ciel. Sebastian was coming down.

"Who took her here!" He gets his gun ready as well as his fellow group.

"Stop! I'll tell you! Just leave them alone!" I tried to break free.

"Mey Rin, Finny, Tanaka, Bard, and Snake! You guys leave now!" Ciel's voice was loud as he commanded them to exit this area.

"I was the one who kidnapped her from your Manor." Ciel had a smirk form on his face.

"Ciel?! You don't have to do this!" I struggled to break free while being surprise of Ciel 'confession'.

"Like you said Katharina 'even if they do I'll protect her.' And I'm going to do that to you. Sebastian!" Ciel smiled. It's weird to see his smile.

'Why does he want to protect me?' I thought to myself.

Then, the lights turn off. It's dark now. I felt a tug, someone is tugging my hand.

"Katharina, let's go." It's Ciel.

I was running with Ciel somewhere. "Ciel, why are you protecting me?"

"Because no matter what Sebastian said about you, he still loves you. Trust me. I know he loves you a lot." We turned to a corner.

"Over there! Get the both of them!" I heard one of the men shouting.

"In here." Ciel pulls me into a room.

I started talking to him, "No, wonder why. He was about to say something, but he got cut off. It was like 'but since you've been gone.' Then, he got cut off by Caleb."

"I think he was trying to express about how he felt when you were gone. He missed you even though he's lying to himself." Ciel replied.

"When, do you think this will be over." I asked him.

"In three, two, one." The door opens and the lights were on.

Out there it was bloody, the carpet, the wall, paintings, and all those other things. Sebastian was bloody too. I didn't know what to say nor do.

When, we went to head to the foyer, dead bodies were everywhere.

"Sebastian, you killed them all…" I couldn't look at him right now. All I could look at see the bodies.

"See? Like I said you can't love a demon like me." Seeing Sebastian, he was taking off his stained gloves.

"Why are you shutting your feelings away from me? Ciel told me that you've been lying to yourself about the way you feel about me! But why?" I tried to touch him shoulder, but he pushed my hand away.

"Oh, Sebastian, if you can't love her then, I will." The door opens the lights are out again. I felt someone taking me away.

I started screaming, "Help!" Before I know it we're out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: That demon again, but you saved me

*MATURE*

I was taken to a dark place. When, I was taken I didn't want to look at the kidnapper's face because I already know who it was.

"My Princess. You'll be safe here with me now. Sebastian is a type of guy who would let humans like you down, even if you have feelings for him and he does too. But like me I'm different from Sebastian… If a human likes I and I like that human, then I'll let them into my heart." He puts me down on the black couch.

The place I was in is his house I guess. I really don't know where I am, but I'm guessing not in England either. I maybe I'm in a different realm because remembering how I was kidnapped and auctioned for demons it was not like earth that much, like the place was very dark and glooming looking. It's like the sun never shines here.

"Where am I anyways? I know I'm not in England that's for sure, and I bet I'm in a different realm too." I didn't look at him. I laid my head on the couch arm.

"You're in the Demon realm." He said.

"Well, technically I'm not yours at all because at the auction Sebastian took me. Doesn't that mean I'm his than yours?" I gave him a look of 'the fact' look.

"No, you're. Well, you're wrong." When, he said that I started to frown. "We as Demons don't do the paperwork when it comes to auctions. So, that means you were bought by Sebastian, but there's no proof of that and someone can steal it from the owner because there's no paperwork of Sebastian even buying you from the auction." He taps his index finger on my nose, but I slapped it away from me.

"I don't get why you even want me… Like why am I so special to you? Like that time you appeared in Germany." I crossed my legs and folded my arms.

"You are special. Even if I told you how you are special, you're going to freak out and tried to get away from me, but I'll tell you anyways. If I tell you how you are special, you better not leave because it's dangerous for a human like you. Any demon will kill instantly so, you have to stay here if you don't want to die." His tone was serious and I knew he was right. If I did leave I will die with no one saving me.

"Okay. Tell me how I'm so 'special' to you or something." I awaited his answer.

"Like I said you're going to freak out, but YOU, Katharina, are like an energy booster."

"Energy… Booster? Why that word? You should have chosen a different word than 'energy booster'" I shouted at him.

"Okay! Will you please let me finish?!"

"Fine."

"Like I was saying, you know how demons eat souls from the human person that we make a contract to, right? Well, for you that's dangerous because you are different from those humans. Your blood type and body will attract demons to come and get you." He said to me.

I backed away from him. "A-Attract?! MY BODY AND BLOOD! NO! You've got to be kidding me!?" I was getting freaked out and skeptical at the same time.

"I know this is a lot but there's more. Don't interrupt me. You are human too, but it's like a special human type. This only happens in twice a century. And that century IS YOU. You cannot change your fate. Someone has to claim you and show that you're that person's lover, you could say. When, you're that person's lover you, guys will force to bear a child with that person and that will signal that you can't be taken, if that does happen then there will be consequences for that person… Even that means you can't drink that person blood nor have sex with that person. The lover will mark you with a seal, but it's not like those seal for contract, it's a seal for marking their partners. When, you're marked with the seal, no demon will touch you nor get close to you because you have their scent on you. That tells them to back off."

"Then, what about the child? Will the child be affected too?" I asked him.

"Yes, just a little bit. Like it will be a bit stronger than other demons, when the child grows up."

"But there's no other demon that wants me, right? Only you and maybe Sebastian. If I did leave will they kill me? They wouldn't want me dead…" I looked at the ground.

"It really depends on that demon that gets you, like some might want to fully kill you to be stronger, but some wants you alive so they can feed on you."

"Then, what about you? What do you want to do with me?" I nervously asked him.

"Well, you will bear a child of mine that's for sure."

"So, is that a tradition for the twice a century person?" I asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Why are you making yourself seem like a good person to me?" I stood up and walked away to keep my distance from him.

"I just want to."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I growled at him. "Even if you want to do that to me, I'll never let that happen!" I got up, but he pulled me back down again.

"Let go of me!" I was trying to break free from his grip. He was holding me down. I was trying to fight him back by kicking my legs.

"Stop resisting! I'll have it my way no matter what!" His grip tightens around my arms and I knew I might get two big bruise on my arms that will cover my upper arms

"You're so….! Ah!" I can feel my arms getting worse by every second that is happening. I can feel tears rising up from my eyes. I want to cry from pain, so I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. But the tightness around my arms is going away. I looked up to see him looking away from me. He got off of me and walked away.

I was still on the couch, when he comes walking back to me again. I quickly got off the couch and tried to get away from him.

*BAM*I heard the door open.

"Hey! Victor! Let's have a party here! Right now, okay!" I heard a male voice and some other male voices.

"Shit!" I quickly went to hide somewhere. I hide upstairs in a room. I locked the door and tried to find a place to hide in there.

"Holy shit! I'm going to die tonight!" I started rock myself to calm myself down for now.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS:

"Hey Victor, why does it smell like you had a human here?" One of his friends asked.

"You know that when I go to the human world, I get girls and they are into me so, I bring them here to take their soul." Victor was trying to cover up the scent of the special human.

"Are you sure? This human smells different. It's coming from upstairs." His friend grabbed a pocket knife with him, but Victor didn't seem to notice.

WITH KATHARINA:

I heard the door knob shaking. "There's someone trying to open it!" I whispered softly.

"Aha! I got this door open." The door was kicked opened. I ducked lower in my hiding spot.

"This human smells powerful. I like it!" I heard his footsteps coming closer to where I'm hiding at.

The man pulled me out where I was hiding at, "Found you! Now it's time to face your destiny!" I felt an agonizing pain from the crook of my neck. I was cut. His arms latched around my body and he started to drink the life out of me. I could just only scream. I screamed out that demon that kidnapped me. I saw him rushing up to the doorway. My arm was out to him. I couldn't feel any more pain from my neck… I'm a goner for sure.

"Stop it!" I heard is voice. He ripped that demon off of me. I collapse on the floor. My breathing was heavy; my eyelids were trying to close. All I would hear is his voice raging on about what happened. I slowly closed my eyes.

Next thing I know is that I'm being shaken by someone. I answered by groaning in pain. I felt that demon's hand stroking my head.

"Are you alright, dearie?" I looked up to see sharp shark teeth looking at me. It wasn't that demon. I hurriedly got up.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I was frightened from that man's look? I think it's a man…

"Well, dear, I'm Grell Sutcliff. Well, I was searching around for souls from humans, but I somehow stumbled around you and I took you with me. You know you're a special human." The guy Grell said. So, he IS a male then. "Why are you giving me that look?! Human!"

"I was already told that I was special and I know why I am. The reason why I'm giving you that look is because I can't tell if you are a male or female because you talk so feminine to me. Aren't you supposed to take my soul?" I gave him a look.

"Well, you weren't dead! I couldn't kill you!"

"Why do you sound so mad?" I sound so calm somehow.

"Why you!?" Both of his hands were out to strangle me, but a voice yells at him.

"Stop it, Grell!" I shifted my head to see a tall male with black short hair and with him is a male with blonde hair.

"Grell, don't hurt this cutie." The blonde head comes in front of me to protect me I guess?

"Well, this girl right here, she acted so calm towards me!" Grell was raging on until he was smacked by the black haired man.

"Why did you bring this…?" He was staring at me for a while.

"Oooh! William's in love! Love at first sight!" The blonde said. So, the black haired man name is William. Good to know.

William comes up to me, "You're that special human aren't you? I heard of it once."

"Yes, I am. I was kidnapped, you could say from a demon." I said to him.

"Is that demon named Sebastian Michealis?" Grell growled at me.

I scoffed at Grell, "No. He saved my life from a demon auction. It was a different demon who wanted me and he kidnapped me and he told me that I was a special human and any demon will come, and attack me at any time. But Grell what happened to me, like when you found me."

"Well, you were lying on the floor bleeding from your neck in a room alone and I assumed that you were dead and like I said you weren't dead at all." Grell crossed his arms.

"So, you saved a human's life? That's not like you Grell." The blonde said. Grell didn't say a word.

"What's your guys' name?" I looked at the two men. Even though I know William's name but I want to hear the whole name.

"I am William T. Spears" He pushed up his glasses.

"And I'm Ronald Knox!" He had a hand out for me to shake it and I did.

"I'm Katharina." I told them my name. "Do all demons—"

"We are not demons, we are Grim reapers." His voice was just annoyed and ice cold, when he was speaking to me.

"Oh okay. So, what are your guys' jobs then? Do all Reapers have glasses and green yellow eyes?" I asked William.

"Yes, all Reapers have glasses and same eye colors. Well, our job as Reaper is to review and collect souls." He said.

"I didn't really understand about the review part, but okay. I see, but you know you can just take off the glasses, right? You're not blind are you?" I was being honest only.

"We're all required to!" He shouts at me.

"Hey William, you don't need to yell at the lady." Ronald puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You need to stop flirting!" An irritated William yelled at him.

"Umm, hey, can one of you guys take me back to the Phantomhive Manor?" I asked all of them.

"Grell can do it." William said.

The door swings open and to see one of the Reapers running inside the office room.

"There's a demon that wants his possession, that human there!" He points at me.

I looked at Grell, "Grell, even though I just met you, but can you tell Sebastian that I was taken by the demon who wanted me from the auction. PLEASE!"

"Fine… Only for Bassy." He sighed.

"Go now!" I told him.

'Bassy? Does he mean Sebastian? I think so'. I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I told to that Reaper who pointed at me.

'I don't get why I'm his 'possession' like I'm not a possession.' I was ranting in my head about the word 'possession'.

We heard a feud between a Demon and Reaper.

"You guys have my possession here! I can smell her!" He argued with the Reaper.

"No, we don't! So, you soul-sucker get out from here!"

I was getting close to them, "Stop! I'm coming! You shouldn't have leave there on the floor where a Reaper thinks I'm dead." I walked up to the demon and pull his arm, so we can leave.

GRELL'S POV:

I was cursing under my breath about that woman name Katharina, who wanted me to tell Bassy about what happened to her.

I didn't care to knock on the door, so I just stepped inside the Manor.

"I think Bassy is in Ciel's room." So, I decided to head to Ciel's room and to my guess I found Bassy.

"Hey Bassy, baby." I opened my arms out to Bassy, but he pushed me away.

"What do you want?" He voice was irritated just by seeing me.

"Grell, what brings you here at the dead of night?" Ciel asked me.

"Oh, Bassy and Ciel, there's a human girl that I met and I thought she was dead, but she wasn't and her name is Katharina. She told me to tell you that she was kidnapped by that demon at the auction. You know she's a special human right?" I explained to them.

"So, she's in the demon realm…" Bassy murmured.

"She's in the demon realm? Is that where all demons live?" Ciel looked at Bassy.

"Yes. All demons are born and raised there. I already knew that." Bassy said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes… But is there going be something for me in return?" I winked at him.

"Ugh… Well…" He had hard time thinking.

"He'll do whatever you want." Ciel said to me.

"Oooh! Now, that's even better!" I jumped at squeal in excitement.

"Now, tell me where she is." Bassy was serious now.

BACK TO KATHARINA:

"What happened to your friends?" I asked him. We were at the house already.

"I killed my friend who was trying to kill you."

"How about the other friends that were there with him?" I sat down on the couch, but I got up because I saw blood stains.

"I warned them if they got close to you I'll do the same thing like I did to my friend." He went to grab something. He came back with some medicine.

"What are those for?" I asked him while looking at the medicine.

"Those are you for. I need to put them on you, so your bruises will heal. I'm sorry." Hearing say 'I'm sorry' I didn't expect that.

"I don't know what to say because you've gave me such a bad impression before… Maybe you are a nice guy…?" I awkwardly turned my head away from him.

After putting on the medicine, he brings me to his room and pushed me down on the bed. He straddles my waist and his hands were on my top and ripped it wide open.

I was about to move my arms and swing at him, but my arms felt paralyzed. "Why is my arms paralyzed!? What are you doing!? I thought—" I was cut off by a kiss.

"It was the medicine that I put on your arms. You thought I was a nice person, but I'm really not. I'm a really pushy person and I will get it MY WAY."

"You're just like my ex-husband!" I felt something being ripped off from the crook of my neck.

"Your bandage is getting in the way." I had a bandage and I didn't even notice or even touch my neck?! He threw the bandage away.

"Now, it's time for you to submit to me." His demon teeth pierce my wounded skin. Somehow I unconsciously wrap my arms around him, when I did that it wasn't paralyze no more. I feel this sensation in my veins. I was so deep in thoughts that I had to snap out of it.

"No…! You're only forcing pleasure into me!" I unwrapped my arms around him and pushed him off me.

He comes back to me after pushing him away, "Just one more bite and all you would want would be me!" He clings onto me and bites my wound again. After that bite he was right, all I wanted was him now.

"Do you want me now?" He whispers into my ear.

"Yes… No. This is not me…!" I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't.

"Then, here we go." He comes kissing my neck and lips.

My eyes were closed, "S… Stop! I-I don't want this."

"But your body is responding to my every touch." His face travels to my breast and he sucks on it. I moved my head back. I kept on moaning, but this is wrong for me… But I'm accepting this pleasure.

"Say my name!" He bites my nipple hard. I winced in pain.

"But I don't know your name! Dumbass…"

"It's Victor." He said. "Now say it!" He commands me to.

"Sebastian…"

"I'm not Sebastian! I'm Victor!"

"I love Sebastian! I regret saying those things to him!" I started crying. "I'm sorry, Sebastian…! You must hate me! I don't know why I even told Grell to tell you were I'm at…"

The door was kicked open and there was Sebastian.

"Sebastian!?" From his facial expression he already knew what was going on. I ran to him and cried on him. "Sebastian, I—"

"I know, I heard everything." He smiles at me.

"You still smile at me even though I'm like this?"

He cups my face. "Yes. I finally realized that when you're gone I have nothing to life for that what I was trying to say, but your little ex-husband ruined the moment for me to tell you." He kisses my lips many times.

"Ugh..." Victor grabs me fast and pushed me on the bed and pounds into me.

"N-no!" I was covering my face. He already saw this before with Wendy, but this time it's a man.

"Sebastian, maybe you should join me." Victor looks at my face then to Sebastian.

"It would be my pleasure." He bowed and started to undress himself.

I uncovered my eyes and looked at Sebastian like he's crazy. "S-Sebastian, are y-you crazy-y?!"

"No, dear, I'm not crazy. I'm crazy in love with you." He smiles and passionately kissing my lips.

I was tugging on Sebastian's hair. It feels so weird having two men at once. When, his lips parted from mine, he pushed off Victor, and Sebastian started to pound into me too. He was pounding into me in inhuman speed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I curled up to him.

"S-S-Sebastian! I think Y-you're a better…! A… At sex than him!" I whispered in his ear.

"You think so?"

"Y-yes!" I can feel myself going to release.

"I'm not going to release into you yet."

But I felt another Victor's member feeling me up from my behind and he cups my breast with both hands.

"O-oh no!" Being double penetrated right now, feels weird, but good.

"Sebastian," I leaned into him. "I feel weird being penetrated in both entrance, but I don't know why it feels good at the same time. But I only want you." Sebastian's the only man that I'll ever love now.

"Okay." He whispers into my ears.

He gets off of me and told Victor to follow him because he wanted to talk about 'how to pleasure me more'. But with that he snapped his neck off his body.

"There." He smiles while wiping the blood off his hands on the bedding. "I need to wash you up. I don't want you to smell like him, I want you to smell like me." He finds a bathroom in the house.

In the bathroom, he sets up the bath for us.

"Sebastian."

He turns to look at me, "Yes?"

"You're the only man that I'll only love from now on." I walked to him and kissed his lips.

"I know." He kissed me back. "And you're the only woman to make me feel this way and like this." He snakes an arm around my waist and I wrap my legs around his waist. He was stepping inside the bath tub.

"I'm never going to give you up." His fingers were stroking my womanhood entrance.

"Again? But we just got done—" He puts his index finger to my lips.

"Victor's scent is still on you and I want no scent of him on you. You're going to have my scent to signal that you're mine."

"Fine." He pushes his fingers into me. I moaned out. His finger pace was increasing with in my moans.

He straddles me and I grip the tub. He started to thrust inside of me again.

"S-Sebastian!" I was burning up from his sensation of speed.

"Okay!" He takes out his member so, he wouldn't ejaculate into me.

After that we started to wash each other. I tried not to blush a lot because we never did this before. He would make fun of me when I'm blushing. I like how we would wash each other, but some time Sebastian would be a pervert and tries to tease me, but it'll make me annoyed. When, I do the same to him, he doesn't mind it… Maybe it's because he likes it and he's a pervert so I guess that's why, when I do it to him, he's like it.

"You're such a pervert, Sebastian." I teased him.

"Yes, I am, but what about you? You kept doing the same to me." He smirks at me and I blushed.

"It's because I wanted to do it to you… To see if you'll react like me, but I guess you liked it." I turned away from him.

"Of course I did." He smiles to me.

"Stop playing with me!" I lightly punched his arm.

"Oww." He rubs his arm to fake the pain.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You love playing around with me, don't you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, I do. I love seeing your annoyed face. It's so cute." He kissed my lips.

"Sebastian, I don't have any clothes to wear." I told him because my dress was ripped from the top.

"Well, here." He gave me his black vest and tail coat to wear.

"Luckily it covers my butt." But when I turned around I was wrong. "Never mind…" You could see my butt a little.

"It's okay, I'll carry you there's no big deal. We need to get out now. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Okay." I smiled at him.

He picks me up bridal style and we were off to the Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Leaving

When, Sebastian and I were leaving. As we leave I felt my heart pounding fast and tightening. It was getting hard to breathe too. I feel like my lungs didn't get enough oxygen, my breathing is shortening. "S-S-Sebastian!" I tried to call out to him with my voice. He heard me and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He stops running.

"Sebastian, I can't breathe, my heart is hurting! What does this mean?" I gripped the clothing that I had on.

"I… Let's see what happens when we go back to the Manor. You need to hold a bit longer, okay? I'll have to go faster now." Sebastian went ran fast to reach to the manor. All I could do in Sebastian's grip is lay there. This was really odd for me to happen.

I can hear Sebastian kicking the door down, not caring what happens to the door. "Okay, Katharina, I'm going to lay you down in your bed." I can tell he was panicking from the inside out.

I was breathing very slowly like I was on the verge of death. Then, Grell appears out of nowhere. "Grell… Why…. Are you…. Here?" I tried to talk to him like a normal person, but I couldn't due to lack of air in my lungs. "Well, human girl, you're going to die. You're on my death list." Grell shows me the death list and there was my name.

"Grell, can you tell me why I'm dying?" "I don't really know either…. But maybe I think for you as a human, you can't stay that long at the other realm. I think that what caused your state to be like that." Grell puts his knuckles under his chin.

Sebastian runs into the room, "Bassy!" "Grell…" Sebastian gave Grell a displeasing look. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian walks next to me. "Well—" "No, Grell. I'll tell him." I cut him off. "Sebastian, I have not lived that long, but I was happy that I met you all in the Phantomhive's Manor. I know we had problems of some sorts, but there's not a day that I regret meeting you all and I'm happy. This is the day I die, and you can't do anything about that. My heart is going to fail on me, and my lungs are too. You're going to live longer than me. You're going to see me die anyways even if I live. So, I need you to kill me, than my body shutting down on me." I smiled even a situation like this.

Sebastian was covering his mouth with his hands. He was getting miserable of what's happening. Ciel starts walking in, "Sebastian, tell me what's happening. In details." Ciel looked at me. I looked back at him too. Sebastian told what happened. "Oh, I see." That's all Ciel could say.

I felt my heart tighten hard. When that did happen it was harder to breathe. I think the blood got clogged. I wrapped my hands around my throat and started coughing. Little by little, blood was coming from my mouth. I couldn't talk.

Sebastian, Grell, and Ciel didn't know what to do. All Sebastian can do is hold me in his arms. Grell had to wait till I die. Ciel was just standing there; he doesn't know what to do or can do to help me in a way.

I gave Sebastian a look that he has to kill me because I rather die by him than die in my worse condition right now. He looks at me very sad, but he had to do it, it was my dying wish. "I swear, Katharina, when you are reborn again I'll find you." When, he said that his eyes turn into his demonic colors. I was ready. I closed my eyes and waited and it happened.

All the flashback came back to my eyes. All the memories that I made. It went to infant, child, teen, young adult, to adult.

FLASH BACKS:

 _When, I was born my parents lost their house because of money lost. When, I was growing up life was hard because my parents were looking for jobs to work at. My mom and dad would find a lover of their own and even stay with them and I on the other hand would be lonely. I would cry myself to sleep because they were here for me. I had no one at that time._

 _Soon, later on when I was 13 years old. My mom and dad were prisoners somehow and I became one too. It was hard life from that point on. I was never good with men because I was sexually assaulted a few times and I tried to protect myself by defending, but if I did that I would get beat a bit._

 _One time this man was about to rape me, but my mom said that she rather be the one who gets hurt for me. She told me to not look and hide away from the scene. All I heard is pain… I was scar for life from that moment on. I try to keep my distance from men as possible. I don't really care if they're nice or not._

 _When, I was 15 I saw my dad getting beat up and torture because he wouldn't let me or my mom get assaulted or anything. And then, right there he was being beat. I screamed for his name a million times… Then he was dead. "DAD…? DAD! DAD! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T…!" I cried in his bloody shirt. I put my head on top of his chest to where his heart was at… it stopped beating. I checked his breathing it stopped too. My mom tries to pull me away from him, but I wouldn't want to let go._

 _In those years I was like those sex slave to the leader and stuff. I would always feel ashamed for doing it. I had no choice. My mother was dying from some sickness. I could be with her, by her side till the sickness ends. I would have held in my arms watch her breathing body moving up and down slowly till it stops, but I couldn't. The only last word I heard from her was "Leave now…. Be free… After your mother's death I need you to leave this place at once. Don't' look… Back." That was her dying words to me._

 _Trying to escape from that place was hard. It was secured good for any prisoners like me to escape, but I manage to do so. At the age of 16+of being one of those prisoners they found me again. I was like the leader 'toy'._

 _When, it was my 25th birthday, I escaped again. I was my own person now. I could live and be happy, if I could… But I didn't need to be someone slaves. Even though my parent's deaths were sad in my life they taught me things and lesson in life. It's mostly how people can be so cruel and things like this that happens to me will never stop. I felt happier than ever. I wanted to start a family, but I'm too scared to talk to men because due to my experience it was horrible, terrifying, awful, etc._

 _Learning to live by yourself and having no friends it makes it easier for me to live. I'm happy, I'm alone, but having friends does get your company, but that's_ _harder to make. You live and you learn, don't you?_

* * *

 _I was walking down in town when, I saw a lost child. I went to help that child and I did. He said he lost his parents somewhere so; I walked around the town to search for his parents. It was getting dark, but I still searched for his parents and I found his parents. They thanked me for finding him._

 _Night time has fallen. I walked to my house by myself, when I felt someone following. I didn't want to look back, but I wanted to know so I did. That person grabbed me, "AHH!" I screamed loud. Then a hand covers my mouth. "Don't leave or else something will happen to you." That person's voice sounds masculine… It must be one of those rapists. I elbowed him in the stomach. I ran fast as I could. I heard his shoe clicking after me. "Oh, you escape me. I'm too fast for you!" He caught up to me and jumped on me._

" _See? Like I said you can't escape me." His face was close to me. I turn my face away; when I did I took a glance at his face. His eyes were fuchsia, his teeth were sharp, and his skin is pale in the dim. I look at his hands that were on my shoulders, "It's black." I whisper very quietly. From his hands to his arms it was something glowing around him. It was like some black aurora around him._

" _Do you know who I am?" He uses his hand to move my face to face him. "N-No!" I was afraid, I felt like dying. "I'm a demon. Do you know demons are real? I'm going to steal your soul." His face comes closer, "NO!" I yelled._

" _Stop!" Another male voice comes joining in. "You shouldn't steal her soul. We should sell her to our demon people that would make us a lot of money off her." The male was talking to the demon on top of me. "Sure." He agreed with him._

" _We're going to have fun." He takes me….somewhere._

 _After taking me somewhere, he threw me into a cage. My dress was ripped because I was fighting for my life, but he had to knock me out for fighting back._

 _That is how I got here._

" _Does anyone what her?" The MC was waiting for people to fight for me. I was shaking my head, "No, no, no…" I cried harder. This man comes up, "I want her." He walks closer to me. I squeal in fear. "No…! Someone help me!" I cover my face._

" _I want her too." I pull my hand away from my face and see a tall man coming to the MC. "She rather have me than you." He told to that other guy. He walks closer to me. I scoot back. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." His hand was out for me to shake it. I was hesitated to take it, but I couldn't so I didn't. When people say 'I won't hurt you' that's such a lie to me. I heard that one a lot when I was with my family._

 _They MC come to unlock the cage I was in. I walked out afraid. I was shaking, when coming out. "Choose who you want to be." The MC gesture me to choose one of the guys. I just wanted to leave, to escape. I walked a little to choose that Sebastian guy because he seems nicer. I know I shouldn't choose someone how they look, but I couldn't choose the other man that was right next to him._

" _Oh you want me? Then, let us go." That guy Sebastian grabs my hand and drags me away from here._

* * *

 _And that day when, Bard and I went hunting:_

" _What part in the woods are we in?" I stand next to him with my bow and him holding his gun._

" _We're somewhere in the heart of the woods." He looks around for animals to kill._

" _Katharina, shoot that deer down." He commands me so; I shoot the deer down three times._

" _Wooho!" I jump up in my celebration of killing a deer._

" _Nice aiming!" He pats my shoulder. "Maybe I should take you hunting next time."_

" _You should." I went to the deer and took out the arrows in the body._

" _Katharina, go hunt some more down. Like four more deer."_

" _Okay!" I was pumped up to kill some more deer_.

* * *

 _That Dinner party was the worse:_

" _It's you." A man snakes his arms around me. "I finally found you, Kat."_

" _Kat?! It's you! No!" I push his arms away. Kat was my nickname. It is the leader of Redden Moore._

" _You'll come back home with me. You're mine and always mine. If you try to escape me again there will be punishment for you and you will like it." I knew what he meant. "No one is here let have some fun. Everyone is downstairs." His hand strokes my thighs._

" _NO!" I bit his arms and run away. "Get away from me! I've been running away from you! Ever since I've became prisoner!" My voice was high and mighty. "You can't control me no more!" I started to run from in but, he grabbed my ankle. "NO!" I started to scream. I was on the verge of crying. I've been in horrible things like this but worse._

 _He was on top of me pinning me down. "No…! Stop!" I was crying._

" _Don't cry. I won't hurt you if you obey my orders." He smiles and kisses my tears away._

" _I don't want to go back… I don't…" His body was press against mine, I didn't like it._

" _But that's your home with me. I'll make you my wife and we can have kids." He kissed my lips. "I know it'll make you happy."_

" _No." I shook my head, "Not with you." I knew I'll get hit or something today._

" _If you're not going to come then, I'll find a way to get you back to me." He sucks on my neck. I cried harder._

 _I mouthed out 'someone please save me! Someone… please!' I closed my eyes and my hot tears some falling down my face._

" _Sir, will you please get off of her?" I open my eyes there it was Mr. Michaelis! I was so happy to see him._

" _I'm sorry. I need to take someone who certainly belongs to me." He gets off of me._

" _Sebastian! Please don't let him!" I was in so much pain._

 _Sebastian comes to protect me from him. I was behind him. I was the young master walk by._

" _What's going on?!" He looks at the scene we were in. But he looked at me the most._

" _Young master, take her to her room now." Sebastian orders him._

" _I know, I know, you don't have to tell me." The young master leads out a hand to me and I took it._

" _Thank you..!" He takes me to my room._

* * *

 _And that mark that Wendy gave me. That was the scariest thing that happened to me, but going back to Germany having that encounter with people. Visiting the graveyard._

* * *

 _Remembering that day I protected the Young Master from Wolfram's group of army, and to think I was going to die:_

 _I heard some bushes moving, "Ciel, hold on tight…! I need to let go of you." He wraps his legs tightly around my waist and he did the same to my neck, but he tried not to choke me or put weight on me either._

" _GET HER!" They all come at me._

 _I grab my bow from the quiver and the arrow._

" _Ow! You hit my face!" Ciel shouted at me._

" _Sorry! I'm trying to save your life here!" I retorted back at him._

" _You could have told me to get it for you!" He was talking back to me._

" _Shut up, Ciel! Or they'll know you're not Lady Sullivan!" I yelled at him._

 _The people were coming shooting at me. I went to go hide behind a tree._

" _Ciel… I want you to climb the tree." I was telling him._

" _Do you want me to die?!"_

" _You will not die… I might! Because I'm here to protect you!" I told him._

" _Fine!" He was so unpleased by me. When, he started to climb the tree I pulled his legs down._

" _WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" He was in my arms._

" _They can tell by the tree leaves shaking." I said calmly to him._

" _Just stay behind here with me." I said to him looking at him._

 _I put my arrow on the string, and I pulled it back, then I let it go. They all had their men shooting at me. I put my back behind the tree again after shooting._

" _This is not good…!" I whispered._

 _I grabbed another arrow and shot them. I aimed right at their body, where it could be fatal and die._

" _Ciel, stay here! Bard and Snake might come…. Maybe." I looked at him with a half a smile._

 _I start shooting out three arrows at the soldiers, who were coming at me._

" _AH!" I put a hand on my bloody arm. I was grazed by the bullet that they shot at me._

" _Shit." I went behind a tree again, but a different one. Even though my arm was wounded a little that didn't stop me from fighting._

 _When, I was about to shoot again, Wolfram came and jumped on me._

" _Where is My Lady?!" He puts his gun to my head._

" _If you don't answer I'll kill you!" He was ready to kill me. His body was on top of mine and it was heavy. One of his hands was on the one that had my bow._

 _I grunted from his weight on me, when I hit the gun out of his hand with my other freed hand. He was surprised from what I did and I punched him off me._

 _I got up and was about to kill him, when his one of his soldiers came and did a choke hold on me._

" _Ugh!" The soldier's grip around my neck was tight, it was hard to breath._

" _Now, you are done for." He was ready to kill for real this time._

 _But Ciel he saved my ass, and his 'friend' saved ours._

* * *

 _My sweet dream that I had and will never get:_

" _Look Katharina, your little sister you've always wanted." My mother smiled at me._

" _Doesn't your new sister looks like your mother?" My father holds the baby._

" _Wants her name, Mommy?" I looked at her._

" _Her name is Grace." She said to me._

" _Why Grace?" I looked at her with a happy smile._

" _Grace is a beautiful name, Katharina. Just like yours." She plays with my hair._

" _When, Grace grows older you'll help her in life, won't you?" My mother looked at me in a serious face._

" _Yes, Mom. Why wouldn't I?" Why would she ask me that?_

" _Oh, I was just wondering."_

" _Come on, Sweetie, let's go home now. Mommy is tired. We'll come back tomorrow and Mommy will come home with us." My father lends a hand to me._

" _Okay!" I cheerfully grab his hand with a big smile upon my face._

 _Days later, my mom and my new baby sister Grace were home._

" _Katharina, have you been a good girl with dad, when I was gone?" My mother looks at me with a kind full look._

" _YES, MOMMY! I've been a good girl!" I gave her a hug._

" _Was she, honey?" She looks at my father. My father was holding Grace._

" _Yes, she was. Katharina was a VERY GOOD GIRL. She listened to me like always, she would always want to visit you no matter what, and she would help me out a lot." He comes and pecks a kiss on my mother's forehead._

" _See? I told you! I'm a good girl!" I gave her a thumb up._

 _My mother was just giggling at me, "Mommy! Why are you laughing at me?!" I didn't like to be laughed at._

" _Oh, sorry, sweetie, Mommy thought that you were cute!" She pinches my cheeks and I giggled too._

 _Years have passed, my mother and father have gotten older, Grace is now 19, and I'm 26. I was engaged to my future husband, Sebastian Michaelis. I was going to have my wedding in two weeks. Everything was getting chaotic due to our panic._

" _Katharina, darling, I know the wedding is only two weeks away you don't have to be worried, okay?" He pecks my forehead and hugs me close to him._

" _I know, but I want everything to be perfect…" I pout at him and he snuggled with me more. I giggled from that._

" _My sister must be happy that I'm getting married to you. A man that will protect me, love me, and cherish me." I looked at him sweetly and climbed up on him._

" _And there are many more to come, after the wedding." He flips me over and kisses me._

" _Honey, you know I'm ticklish there…!" His kisses kept on tickling me everywhere._

 _It was the day of our wedding. I was in my white dress walking down the aisle linking arms with my father, who is proud of me._

" _Katharina, you make me so proud! You are a grown woman…!" My father started to cry._

" _Don't cry, daddy! I know! I'm getting older…! Just wait for your grandchildren!" I smiled at him with my watery eyes._

 _That was before he took me to the aisle._

 _My father dropped me off to my husband. We bother stood face to face. We both smiled. We said our vows, then, "You may kiss the bride." He comes kissing me in front of our families and friends. They were all cheering for us._

 _Few months after our wedding, I found out that I was pregnant. We always wanted to have a family. We both wanted to tell our parents at the same time, so we did a family gathering._

" _Okay, as you know we called you here for a reason. It's something special for the whole family." I was done with my sentence._

" _Okay, we are… HAVING A BABY!" Sebastian finished the last sentence. Everybody was happy for us. They clapping, hugging us, and shedding a tear._

 _Every month my belly has been growing bigger and bigger each days, weeks, months. Sebastian would always listen to my belly, touch my belly to feel and hear the baby._

" _Honey, you don't always have to listen and touch the baby every time you come back home after work, do you?" I looked at him in a sweet way._

" _Well, I want to cherish every moment with the baby in your stomach, dear." He comes again leaning in to touch my belly._

 _I felt the baby kicking, "Oh!"_

" _The baby kicked!" it was his first time feeling the baby kick because every time I told him the baby was kicking he would missed it all the time, when he gets the chance to touch it._

" _I know. I feel the baby kick once in a while." I smiled at him while rubbing the top of my stomach._

 _I was sorting out the laundries, when I felt water coming. "H-Honey!" I looked at the ground and there were a puddle of water from me. I walked out of the room in panic._

" _HONEY?!" I looked around franticly. "Shit! He's at work…!" I felt pain._

 _I went outside to the neighbors. "Someone help me…! My baby is coming!" I shout out to the whole neighborhood to hear me._

 _A few of the neighbors came out to help me._

" _Oh! Dear!?" They came in to help me._

" _We need to call the doctor!" One of the neighbors said._

 _The doctor was here to deliver the baby._

" _Are you ready?" I nodded my head to the doctor._

" _AHH!" I screamed in pain from the pushing._

" _Keep pushing!" I tried hard to push further._

" _You are almost there!"_

" _AHH!" I pushed two more times and I heard the baby crying._

" _Here is your baby boy!" The doctor gave me the baby. I was holding him in my arms._

" _AHH! I feel another pain…!" There's one more!?_

" _You have twins then. Okay, push!" I pushed again. And another cried comes out from me._

" _It's a boy, too! Congratulation, Miss Katharina! You have twins!" The doctor was happy for me._

 _My parents and his parents were in another room. My husband comes running into the room._

" _I'm sorry that I was late!" He was sweaty from running._

" _Mister Sebastian, you have twin boys." He smiled at Sebastian._

 _Sebastian comes at me in happiness. He held his twin babies._

" _I never knew there were two of you!" He started to cry, cry in joy._

" _We should name them James and Tomas." He said._

" _Then, we will." I smiled at him._

 _One by one our families were in the room meeting their grandson, nephew, cousin, new family member in the family._

 _12 years has passed. Our boys were now 12 years old. I got the boys dressed for a funeral. My parents' funeral._

 _We stood there waiting for the guest to come. And when they all came and sat down, I started the ceremony._

" _We are all here today for my beloved mother and father." I rehearsed this many times. I tried not to cry every time I was talking._

" _My mother and father were the happiest parents I knew. I am happy that they get to be with each other at the other side, so they are not alone. I bet right now, they are watching us doing their funerals…!" My voice sharped. I covered my mouth._

" _Sometime I would have this feeling of 'don't leave', but they have to leave…. It's their time to leave. When, I heard that they passed away, my heart was broken….it hurts hearing and feeling that lost because you have a bond with them, they are your parents, and you don't want to let go of that!" I started to cry even though I said I wouldn't cry in the funeral._

" _A-and I bet… That they a-are watching my boys! Right then, right now! They were good grandparents for the last twelve years in their lives. They watched, they held them, they did everything with them. Now, they have to say goodbye." I bring my sons up for them to say their goodbyes._

 _James was crying. "Grandma, grandpa, f-for the last twelve years of m-my life…. I'm grateful t-that I …met you…! I can't say anymore! It hurts!" I went to hug him._

 _Tomas was up making a poker face, "For all you have done for us, I was happy, happy for you to see us where we are at in live. I know that you will watch our every move we make." Then, he started to cry. I went to him too._

" _D-don't cry!" I cried even harder._

 _My sister was up. "Mom… Dad… I miss you! I remembered you said you would come to my wedding… But you guys are not here with us no more! B-but you will be watching us from above… I-I want you to be happy when I have a child…! I want my child to know you guys, too! But you are not here! But it's okay… I will tell them about you! I… love you!" She had a break down in front of the people._

 _My husband goes up, "I am blessed that you let me have your daughter. I said to you father, that I will love and protect will my life, and you remembered that, don't you? I gave my reason and love to her! You will watch us grow; our family will grow bigger each year! Katharina will be happy with her family! You won't have to feel sorry for leaving, Mom and Dad… She has us to help her and the family." He comes and wraps his arms around us._

 _We said our goodbyes… then they were gone…_

 _Time has passed, we gotten older. My sons were married, they had kids. It was the happiest day of my life! My Sebastian died first, now I am alone. I lay in bed alone, remembering all those times, when we were young. I started to cry how time had passed so quickly._

 _I started to write letters to my sons and grandchildren._

 _After I was done writing them letters I went to bed. I closed my eyes slowly into bliss… I saw my husband there waiting for me._

" _Come with me, Katharina." He walks close to me. I saw my body lying in bed._

" _Sebastian, am I dead?" I looked at him._

" _Yes." I started to cry._

" _Don't cry, Katharina. You are finally with me! For all those years we have been separated. I watched you lived alone in that house. I watched you cried every night to sleep… You were in pain! Don't cry any more… I'm here now. You have to say goodbye, now." He caresses my cheeks._

 _I look back at my living body, "Goodbye…!" I walked off when my husband._

 _A lot of things happened in my life and I'll never forget it. It's time for me to go with my family and be reborn again._

* * *

The three of them watched my Cinematic Record of my whole entire life till death. Even though a demon like him isn't supposed to have feelings, well Sebastian did. It was not the worst thing he experience, but she was the only human being who loved him for him.

At the funeral, it was his turn to make a speech, "Our Katharina Emma Archer is now in a happier place. She is with her family now. I bet she's watching us doing her funeral. She cared for all of us. And I loved her… a lot. I remember the day she told me about her dream of having a family, but she never really did accomplish that dream of hers. I told her that I would help her, but she's gone. But in another life, she'll get that dream: finding her true love, getting married, having kids, and getting old and die. Katharina, if you can hear me I would be happy. I will always love you in my heart… So goodbye."

Everyone who knows Katharina watched her coffin go done in the dirt that the people made to fit her coffin size. Everyone shed tears.

One by one people left, and Sebastian was the only one there. "I'm…. I'm so broken without you! You impacted my life so hard… And now you're gone." He couldn't stay any longer at her grave. He had to attend to his young master's needs now.


End file.
